37 Degrés au-dessus de la moyenne
by Anyway I'm Dead
Summary: UA – Vanitas est un jeune qui échappe à la réalité en vivant enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre. Ses activités se résument à écrire et à jouer à Kingdom Hearts χ (chi), un jeu en ligne plutôt populaire. Depuis sa mise à jour, d'étranges événements perturbent la vie de Vanitas, qui se retrouve en transe entre deux mondes différents à courir après un gamin.
1. DOWNLOAD

« – _Beaucoup de questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête._

_Je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi dire, mais quand je pense, tout est fluide; les mots glissent le long de mon crâne et mon for intérieur me promet de me faire tout répéter oralement sans aucun problème. Il reste cependant une complication : malgré ces phrases qui giflent mon cerveau et mes tripes, mes lèvres et mes cordes vocales n'arrivent pas à s'harmoniser. Je ne sais pas parler. Je sais parler, mais pas _**parler**_. Mon esprit court dans tous les sens; un véritable maelström en trois dimensions. Parfois je me demande si les autres pensent. Parfois je me demande si je suis le seul être humain à penser,_ **penser**_. Pour être honnête je ne suis pas curieux, seulement confus._

_La première fois que j'ai bu une bière, j'ai cru qu'on me frottait les papilles avec du papier de verre souillé. La première cigarette que je n'ai jamais fumée, je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout tant je ne faisais que tirer. Le premier joint qu'on m'a donné, m'a fait bouffer des tonnes insoutenables de nourriture. Je ne voulais pas faire _**comme les adultes**_. Je ne voulais pas _**me donner un genre devant mes petits camarades**_. J'étais curieux. Je ne pensais pas tout savoir de la vie, loin de là. _

_Je n'étais et ne reste qu'un pauvre gamin. Un éternel idiot. _»

Vanitas n'hésitait pas, penché sur son ordinateur, ses doigts chutaient avec aisance sur chaque touche. Parfois, il revenait en arrière. Quand il se lançait dans une observation, il perdait le fil de ses pensées. Cela le frustrait autant que cela lui permettait de se rendre compte de l'heure qui tournait. Il s'en fichait bien, lui. Il passait sa vie entre quatre murs, à taper, marteler, malmener son clavier. Il n'écrivait pas, il vomissait; police de caractère simple, ponctuation aérée et couleur de police sombre se fondaient en un agréable bordel de mots et de phrases sans aucune logique. Il n'innovait pas, il inventait une vie dans laquelle ses personnages vivaient des aventures palpitantes.

_Et quelles histoires palpitantes._ Pensait-il, amer. Q_uel genre de cinglé écrirait des fanfictions à longueur de temps ?_

Une bien belle quête de satisfaction et de succès pour lui, qui se démenait à terminer un paragraphe, se confrontait aussi aux idées qui jaillissaient de nulles part et lui murmuraient milles et une promesse à l'oreille. Parfois il les écoutait, prenait un certain plaisir à s'imaginer une nouvelle œuvre inachevée, il se promettait ensuite de noter afin de ne pas oublier. Mais il oubliait. Alors il passait des heures et des heures encore sur son ordinateur. Ce n'était pas un problème. Pour les autres, ça l'était.

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'allait pas au lycée, ne parlait à personne et ne sortait que très rarement de sa chambre pour autre chose que : manger, prendre une douche ou faire un tour par les commodités. Sur ce dernier point, il se désespérait d'être un être humain. C'était donc pour ça qu'il plaignait beaucoup ces personnes qui se levaient tous les jours pour aller travailler. _Avec le sourire en prime et traînant leur bonheur dégueulasse derrière eux_, s'amusait-il à les imaginer. Voir ces gens le dégoûtait autant que cela lui permettait de garder une certaine envie de vivre. _Il ne manquerait plus que je me suicide_. Après tout, il avait tant à écrire et – _qui sait ?_ – on aurait bien été capable de l'enterrer avec son ordinateur. S'il se tuait, il emportait son bien le plus précieux avec lui. Cette idée lui était insupportable.

Doucement, il se leva, ayant un peu trop mal aux poignets et à la nuque pour continuer son activité. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'abandonna à regarder les passants s'accumuler sur les passages piétons. _Qui va mourir aujourd'hui ?_ De son index, il mettait certaines personnes en joue. _Toi, t'es moche. _Exécuté. _Toi je ne t'aime pas._ Supprimé. _Et toi... Je sais pas._ Fusillé. Malheureusement pour lui, son doigt n'était pas une arme de justice. Quand le feu passa au rouge, le même nombre de _grouillants_ s'engagea. C'était si frustrant. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Quand il referma la fenêtre, la température de sa chambre avait sensiblement baissée. Cela le fit gronder d'exaspération et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, il descendit les escaliers qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussé après avoir déverrouillé la porte de sa chambre. En cours de route, il fit exprès de laisser tomber tout son poids sur chaque marche afin de faire signaler sa présence à_ l'ogre_. Aux vues du manque de réaction, sa grande sœur Fang ne devait pas être là. _Trop occupée à se faire sauter_, lui proposa sa petite voix intérieure. Il hocha la tête, en parfait accord avec lui-même. Il poussa une porte et pénétra dans une grande cuisine carrelée; un évident manque de goût et de bon sens.

« Bonjour ! »

_Oh non, pas lui._ Il se retourna, lui qui était pourtant tant occupé à passer en revue la nourriture disponible dans le frigidaire. Son petit frère, Sora, tenait à peine sur sa chaise, tout surexcité. L'aîné ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, s'emparant d'une bouteille d'eau, ainsi que d'une boîte dans laquelle reposaient les restes de la veille. Le cadet n'avait que deux ans d'écart avec lui et déjà, Vanitas sentait qu'il allait l'encastrer dans le mur et donner vie à une affreuse fresque.

« Tu sauras jamais ce qu'on a mangé hier soir ! »

Son oreille tiqua et son regard se vit tenter par cette boîte de Pandore Tupperware. _Déjà_, _vu la couleur, ça ne peut qu'être immonde_. Il snoba Sora et ouvrit le couvercle. Tout de suite, une odeur abominable lui frappait les narines._ Super, encore des boîtes._ Il avait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose, cependant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir de faim. Avaler quelques lentilles n'allaient sûrement pas le tuer.

« Où est Tifa ? » s'obligea-t-il, versant son écœurement dans une assiette qu'il fourra au micro-ondes.  
>« Bah, à la buanderie ! »<p>

_N'essaie même pas de me parler sur ce ton, fils de pute. Pourquoi est-ce que les lycéens ont des vacances ? Qui a eu cette idée, que je l'exécute sur-le-champ_. Vanitas roula des yeux et marcha d'un pas mou jusqu'à la buanderie. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et regardait d'un air navré sa mère absorbée par son ordinateur.

« Tifa, ta bouffe est dégueulasse. »  
>« Mhm. »<br>« Je vais appeler l'assistante sociale. »  
>« Mhm. »<p>

Voilà, il avait rempli son quota de relation humaine pour le reste du mois. Il ne s'occupait plus d'elle, la laissant à ses antidépresseurs, son joint et ses jeux Facebook qu'il trouvait insignifiants. _Fais au moins un effort, avoir une activité constructive sur un PC ce n'est pas si compliqué._ Il repartit à la cuisine, non sans avoir fait claquer la porte de la buanderie derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il avait vu quelque chose d'encore plus écœurant, il saurait apprécier les lentilles réchauffées.

Son frère était toujours dans la cuisine, sauf que sur la table auparavant lisse, se trouvait maintenant deux couverts. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel quand il lui sourit tendrement.

« On mange ensemble ? »  
>« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais partager mes lentilles avec toi ? »<p>

S'il pensait qu'il allait manger avec lui, il se trompait lourdement. Le micro-ondes sonna la rédemption et l'aîné attrappa son assiette. Il prit un couteau et une fourchette dans un tiroir, avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Là-bas, personne n'osait rentrer. De toute façon, il fermait toujours à double tour. Avec une famille comme la sienne, tout le monde pensait avoir élevé des porcs ensemble. Donc, il était plus prudent pour lui de toujours veiller à ce qu'il ferme quand il était à l'intérieur.

Il prit place sur son lit, s'asseyant en tailleur parmi les draps. Sa nourriture fumait et crépitait légèrement, comme si les flammes de l'Enfer et Zeus et se tapaient une partie de jambes-en-l'air torride dans son plat. Il frémit de dégoût et souffla hargneusement sur les lentilles, voulant qu'elles refroidissent le plus vite possible. Sa faim était plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était son carburant à idée, sa force et sa faiblesse. Le temps qu'il perdait à manger, c'était aussi celui qu'il perdait dans ses écrits. La première bouchée qu'il prit le fit grimacer, c'était bien trop chaud. _Sale putain, même pas capable de faire correctement à bouffer_. Il se mura dans un silence parsemé de cliquetis de couverts et de broiement d'aliments.

Après son frugal repas, il prit la souris de son ordinateur portable en main et la fit glisser. Il enregistra son travail, avant de couper son programme, atterrissant maintenant sur le bureau. Il lança un regard à une icône spécifique. Une lune en forme de cœur, les couleurs étaient douces, le ton presque poussiéreux, mais elle donnait toujours une impression de luminosité. Sans hésiter, il double cliqua dessus. Un petit chargement sauta sur l'écran et Vanitas s'installa confortablement sur son lit, branchant son micro-casque avant de le poser sur sa tête.

« **Bienvenue sur Kingdom Hearts χ (chi)**. »

Il se léchait déjà les lèvres, cliquant sur des cases d'identifiants de connexion. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour écrire son nom de compte et son mot de passe. Un autre écran de chargement prit place, s'imprimant de toute la résolution, ne laissant même plus le bureau ou la barre de tâche apparaître. Il se détendit, jetant un regard à son portable. Un petit éclair retint son attention et ses iris, entre le miel et l'or, se retrouvèrent en face d'une autre page. Il fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

_– Oui_  
><em>– Demander plus tard<em>

Vanitas fixait cette question, désabusé. Il plissa les paupières, relisant attentivement la phrase colorée sur un fond bleu aux bordures rouges. Exaspéré de ne pas trouver de « _non_ » dans les choix, il cliqua sur « _demander plus tard_ » et son jeu se lança.


	2. DOWNLOAD (bis)

« –_ Obstreum Noctis updated his profile._

News :

Le dernier chapitre de _Wooden Sword_ étant sorti. Je recommande à tous mes lecteurs d'être patients pour les publications de _L'Éclaireuse_ et de _Sept épées de Mélancolie_. Pour plus d'informations sur l'avancée de chacune de ces histoires, vous trouverez sur mon blog une option « _**Fanfiction **_» qui suit le rythme des chapitres en temps réel.

Les vacances ayant commencées, je vous retrouverais à la rentrée avec la correction de _Lunatum Lunae_. »

À Illusiopolis il n'y a que deux saisons, l'hiver et le 14 juillet. C'était d'autant plus vrai que Vanitas habitait dans une grande ville morte pas loin de la capitale de son département. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la gare. Là, il lui suffisait de payer moins de quelques munnies et il pouvait se retrouver soit à la Cité du Crépuscule, soit aux Jardins Radieux. Pas que cela l'intéressait, puisque les trains étaient trop loin de lui et trop souvent en retard. En fait, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Il n'aimait pas le froid et la grisaille ne l'inspirait plus depuis des lustres. À chaque fois qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il avait envie de cracher sur les piétons en contrebas. Ce qu'il avait déjà fait une fois. Sans en avoir pu toucher un seul.

Dehors, il entendait quelques enfants jouer au football. Il savait déjà que son autre petit frère y était. Tidus n'était pas comme Sora, même si les deux partageaient la même science infuse. Le dernier de la famille se démarquait par une dépendance au sport qui laissait souvent Vanitas plus ou moins curieux. Il se surprenait à fantasmer sur une toxicomanie à l'adrénaline, s'imaginant que son cadet essayait juste d'échapper à la réalité. Une nouvelle idée de récit lui vint en tête, mais il la chassa d'un clignement des paupières. Celle-là revenait souvent, mais il se disait : _quel est l'intérêt d'écrire sur un personnage se dopant au sport ?_ Aucun. Les lecteurs préféraient les histoires avec des drogués purs et durs, ils romantisaient la dépression et voulaient une _putain_ d'histoire avec une histoire d'amour impossible dedans. S'il y avait du sexe dans les chapitres, alors le nombre de vues et d'abonnés aux publications explosait. Il le savait, puisque lui-même portait un grand intérêt à ce genre d'écrits. Même si c'était juste pour poster des commentaires constructifs et destructifs.

Dans le monde de la fanfiction ou l'art d'écrire des romans et nouvelles avec des personnages existants déjà, le jeune homme s'était déjà fait une grande place. On le haïssait autant qu'on l'adulait. Cela lui plaisait fortement. Sa boîte mail débordait de _reviews_, vomissait d'innombrables courriels le mettant au courant des nouveaux abonnés, des nouveaux favoris, ainsi que des nouvelles publications de _**ses**_ auteurs préférés. Il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas de talent particulier. Voir autant de monde parler de lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux et des _emojis_ dans les mots le désolait presque.

_Quel jour sommes-nous_ ? Il jeta un regard à son portable. Jeudi. Ça tombait bien, il n'aimait pas le jeudi. Si Tidus jouait au football dehors, alors les autres devaient être en ligne. Il prit son ordinateur portable et le déposa sur un support ventilant. Les vacances scolaires étaient un excellent moyen pour lui de s'adonner à une autre activité. Il n'avait pas besoin de sortir et son ordinateur remplissait très bien son rôle en lui restant fidèle. Prenant la souris en main, il double-cliqua sur l'icône **Kingdom Hearts** de son bureau. Comme d'habitude, en attendant que le temps de chargement soit terminé, il s'installa confortablement en branchant son micro-casque et sa manette dans un seul et même port USB. Seulement là, il put se préparer à se connecter.

« – **Bienvenue sur _Kingdom Hearts **χ** (chi)_.** »

La page avait changé. Au lieu de montrer ses habituels petits personnages dans une forêt en pleine nuit, avec une lune en forme de cœur dans le fond, tous étaient maintenant dans une sorte de ravin et se battaient. Il faisait toujours nuit, mais le satellite les surplombait au lieu de les baigner d'une douce lumière.

« – Voulez-vous commencer l'identification ? »

Vanitas grogna légèrement, peu habitué au changement. Néanmoins, il avait envie de jouer. Si son interface avait changé, alors il apprendrait à la comprendre par lui-même. Il cliqua l'affirmative et attendit. Il eut à peine le temps de s'étirer pour oublier sa fatigue que déjà, d'autres menus se jetèrent pêle-mêle à l'écran. Si cela ne suffisait pas, le voyant de sa caméra venait de s'allumer. _C'est bizarre._ Il donna l'autorisation au programme d'avoir accès à ses dispositifs audio-visuels, même si tout ce cirque commençait à l'énerver.

– « Veuillez placer votre visage face à la caméra. » – « Identification en cours... »  
>– « Veuillez épeler votre identifiant. » – « Identification vocale en cours... »<br>– « Veuillez écrire votre mot de passe. »  
>– « <strong>Connexion...<strong> »

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ C'était bien la première fois qu'il se connectait comme ça, par identification visuelle et vocale. Il revint sur son bureau et regarda l'historique de ses téléchargements._ Ah, une mise à jour automatique_. Un soupir lui échappait les lèvres alors qu'il cliquait pour retourner sur son jeu. Là, quelque chose d'autre apparut. Il se pencha sur l'écran, un choix apparaissant sous ses yeux.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension **_Birth by Sleep _**?** »

_– Oui _–__  
><em>– Demander plus tard <em>–<em>_

Il se gratta la tempe. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de nouveautés. Agacé, il refusa le téléchargement et son jeu se lança.


	3. DOWNLOAD (please)

« Vanitas ! Ouvre ! »

Personne ne rentrait dans** sa **chambre. C'était une règle silencieuse que tout le monde respectait depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ici. Mollement et presque nu, Vanitas déverrouilla la porte et tomba face à face avec sa grande sœur. Cette dernière lui tendit une lettre et il la regarda d'un air sombre. Il était bien trop tôt pour ce genre de nouvelles.

« Courrier pour toi. » Dit-elle, ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés lui tombant sur les épaules.  
>« Tu t'améliores, Sherlock. »<p>

La réponse ne plus pas à l'aînée de la famille, mais elle ne dit rien, fronçant seulement les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à horloge murale du couloir qui indiquait qu'il était dix heures du matin, ce qui confirmait bien sa pensée : _Il est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de connerie_.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. » Ajouta-t-elle quand son cadet eut pris la lettre en faisant déjà la grimace. « On va au parc d'attraction tout à l'heure. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »  
>« Vous emmenez Tifa ? »<br>« C'était l'idée de maman, donc oui. Alors, tu viens avec nous ? »

Vanitas la jugea du regard et se recula d'un pas, lui claquant la porte au nez avant de la verrouiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre son lit, qu'un violent coup de pied fit trembler le battant de l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Pauvre con. »

Il s'en moquait bien, il ne viendrait pas, encore plus si ça l'énervait. Il s'assit sur des draps, allumant sa lampe de chevet. Ce qu'il tenait dans les mains était effectivement une lettre pour lui, on y lisait clairement son prénom, son nom et son adresse. Il l'ouvrit, arrachant le collant de l'enveloppe sans sommation, puis en extirpa son contenu. _Du papier glacé ?_ Ses doigts relâchèrent légèrement leur prise. Il avait le toucher de ce genre de matière en horreur. Mais cela n'était pas assez dérangeant, puisqu'il entama sa lecture.

« – _Vanitas,_

Profitez dès maintenant de la nouvelle extension de _Kingdom Hearts X (chi)_ : **Birth by Sleep** !

Une nouvelle histoire avec un scénario époustouflant.  
>Du contenu exclusif et de nouvelles armes.<br>Un graphisme 3D surprenant.

Un système de chat repensé et innové pour votre plus grand plaisir.  
>De nouveaux monstres et encore plus d'ennemis !<p>

Découvrez de nouveaux mondes et créez des liens avec les autres joueurs ou les PNJ.  
>Fabriquez vos propres compétences avec un large choix de possibilités et d'ingrédients.<p>

Incarnez votre propre personnage et inventez votre propre quête.  
>Achetez des potions, élixirs et sucreries auprès des <em>Mogs<em>.  
>Apprenez-en plus sur le <em>Kingdom Hearts<em> !

Téléchargez dès maintenant l'extension _Birth by Sleep_*.

_* : Téléchargement gratuit et limité._ »

Il pouvait presque sentir le sang coaguler dans ses jambes. Il avait la gorge sèche et il fixait le prospectus avec un regard noir. Las, il fit une boule de ce maudit papier et la jeta dans la corbeille près de son lit. Non, il n'avait pas donné son adresse quand il s'était inscrit et ça commençait à lui donner des envies de meurtres. C'était la deuxième lettre qu'il recevait depuis le début de la semaine. Il s'en fichait bien des nouveautés, ils auraient très bien pu mettre des strip-teaseuses qu'il n'aurait pas plus pensé à accepter le téléchargement de l'extension. Sans perdre de temps, il se remit sous les couvertures, éteignant la lampe de chevet d'un revers du poing. Il était bien trop tôt pour ce genre de conneries, comme il disait.

Cependant, fermer les yeux pendant plus d'un quart d'heure ne réussi pas à le rendormir. Ce n'était pas tant le bruit des voitures dans Illusiopolis, ni les conversations surexcitées de sa famille au rez-de-chaussé qui le dérangeait. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ouvrit les paupières. Son radio-réveil indiquait qu'il était bientôt onze heures et il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Énervé, il rejeta violemment ses draps et s'assit sur son matelas, avant de se pencher pour prendre son ordinateur portable avec son support ventilant. Il le cala sur ses genoux et l'alluma, tapant le mot de passe de sa session dès que ce dernier fut demandé. Souris en main, il glissa le curseur sur l'icône de son jeu et cliqua deux fois dessus.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
><em>– _Demander plus tard –_

Ça ne prenait même plus la peine de lui exiger ses identifiants. C'était la même question, avec son même pop-up, qui apparaissaient dès le lancement du programme. Il soupira bruyamment, refusant une fois de plus, mais le jeu ne se lançait pas toujours pas. Une autre demande s'afficha :

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
><em>– _Demander plus tard –_

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Prenant une large inspiration, il essaya de se raisonner, peut-être qu'il avait cru qu'il avait cliqué. Son curseur se dirigea de nouveau sur «_ Demander plus tard _» et il appuya de manière excessive sur le clic gauche.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
><em>– _Demander plus tard –_

Encore une fois, il fit jouer de son doigt. Puis encore une fois et, encore une fois et, encore une fois et, encore une fois... Il pensait devenir fou, plus il cliquait, puis l'_Hydre_ revenait. Une tête était partie, maintenant deux accouraient. Alors il coupait, coupait, et coupait une fois encore. Sa souris s'était changée en une épée, qui ne faisait que décapiter les monstrueux pop-ups, mais rien n'y faisait. Ça revenait, ça se dupliquait, se multipliait et envahissait tout l'écran. Le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent s'accélérait, la colère et la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines alors qu'il déclinait toutes les demandes.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
><em>– _Demander plus tard –_

« Mais je n'en veux pas de votre putain d'extension de merde ! » Vanitas venait de hurler et sa souris venait de voler, pendouillant maintenant tristement au-dessus du sol, toujours raccordée à l'ordinateur.

Il fit craquer ses doigts et martela la touche « **Menu Windows** » sur son clavier. Même en plein écran, un déroulant devait apparaître, mais là, rien. Il y avait de plus en plus de pop-ups. Le brun pouvait clairement entendre que le ventilateur interne n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Est-ce que son ordinateur avait chopé un virus ? Cela lui donna l'envie de grincer des dents. Même_ ECHAP_ ne marchait pas. Toutes les combinaisons _CTRL_ possibles et imaginables rendaient le même résultat.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
><em>– _Demander plus tard –_

« Merde ! »

Il faillit prendre son ordinateur et le faire exploser sur le sol. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre toutes les données dedans, puis, si son seul moyen de ne pas se tuer disparaissait, ça serait mauvais pour lui. La gorge encore plus sèche qu'auparavant, il reprit le PC sur ses genoux, faisant dévier son index sur le bouton_ POWER_. Comme une guillotine, sa sentence fut irrévocable et l'appareil s'éteignit avec un sifflement strident. Le souffle court et la sueur lui coulant le long du dos, il se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. Son crâne cogna contre le bois de son lit et il serra les temps, se tenant la tête à deux mains en se recroquevillant.

Si la douleur ne calmait pas sa colère, elle lui permit de penser à autre chose pendant un court instant. Il attendit que ça passe, sifflant entre ses lèvres serrées. Une fois que le malaise s'estompa, il prit la décision de revenir sur son ordinateur. Comme il l'avait forcé à s'éteindre, ce dernier exprimait son mécontentement en prenant deux fois plus de temps pour afficher le menu principal, celui avec les sessions,_ évidemment_. C'était **son** propre PC portable, mais il avait soigneusement mis en place un mot de passe, du coup, il gâchait toujours quelques précieuses secondes à taper ce qu'on lui demandait, pour en gâcher d'autres en attendant que le bureau se charge complètement.

Tout était revenu à la normale. Il plissa des yeux, fusillant l'icône de son jeu du regard, avant de porter toute son attention aux autres programmes. _Ccleaner_ et _Adwcleaner_ lui faisaient les yeux doux. Comme une révélation divine, il eut la brillante idée de faire un petit nettoyage. _Au moins si c'est un malware, il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe_. Il lança le premier programme et dû attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que ce dernier n'ait fini son tour d'inspection. Une fois cela fait, il pouvait l'obliger à supprimer les données inutiles. Un bon moment passa avant qu'il ne puisse donner la même mission au deuxième agent de sa liste. Ce dernier exigeait toujours un redémarrage à la fin de son travail, mais Vanitas n'était pas à ça près.

Le bureau s'afficha une fois de plus, bien plus vite et avec une impression de propreté sur tous ses traits. Il remit tout son matériel en ordre et, c'est casque sur les oreilles et souris correctement remise en place qu'il soupira de soulagement. Tête comme pas deux, l'adolescent se concentra sur l'icône démoniaque du jeu, qui s'ouvrait maintenant normalement. Bon, ça lui demandait toujours de s'identifier visuellement et vocalement, mais il pouvait au moins taper son mot de passe sans craindre qu'un pop-up ne lui saute au visage.

**« STORY 34 – 9**

– Les habitants de la Ville de l'Aube ont besoin de votre aide pour détruire un Sans-Coeur géant à la place de la fontaine. »

_Qu'est ce qu'on me fait chier avec l'extension, j'ai même pas terminé χ (chi)_. Vanitas se détendit et il s'autorisa un regard sur son radio-réveil. Il était tout juste onze heures et demie, le jeu venait de se lancer.


	4. DOWNLOAD (it's not too late)

« Maman ! Y'a plus deau chaude ! »

Vanitas grogna quand il entendit la voix de Tidus faire trembler les murs. Il se renfrogna sous ses couvertures, souhaitant qu'on mette fin à sa migraine grandissante. Le dernier de la fratrie venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec un peignoir sur les épaules. Il avait joué toute l'après-midi au football et son équipe avait perdu contre celle de Wakka, son meilleur ami dans la vie et pire ennemi sur le terrain. C'était censé être un match amical, mais le roux les avait laissé partir après les avoir laminé sans aucune pitié, aucune.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'après-midi au parc d'attraction avec Tidus, Sora, Fang et leur mère. Le deuxième garçon de la famille avait déploré le fait que leur grand frère n'ait pas eut envie de venir, ce à quoi leur sœur lui avait répondu : _S'il a envie d'être malheureux toute sa vie, c'est son problème_. Seulement, Vanitas n'était pas malheureux. Entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, il se sentait bien, bien mieux que dans un endroit bruyant et grouillant de monde comme celui où toute sa famille s'était rendue avant-hier. Il soupira bruyamment, collant son oreiller sur sa tête, qu'est ce que la cage thoracique de son petit frère était puissante.

« Maman ! **_Maman !_** »  
>« Quoi ?! »<p>

Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Tifa ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, avec des cernes violines sous les yeux et un air déviant entre la colère et l'épuisement imprimé sur son visage. Elle devait faire peur.

« Y'a plus d'eau chaude. »  
>« Va acheter une bouteille de gaz avec ton frère. »<p>

_La porte de sa chambre se refermait, laissant le petit garçon se pincer les lèvres_. _Quand soudain, un monstre ignoble sorti de sous terre et..._ Vanitas aimait conter dans sa tête, ça l'aidait à ne pas sortir de son lit pour aller entartrer le footeux. Ce dernier tournait la tête, cherchant Sora du regard même s'il savait que ce dernier ne pouvait être qu'à deux endroits dans la maison; sa chambre ou le salon. Aujourd'hui, le brun était avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Kairi et Riku. Les deux avaient fait le voyage depuis les Îles du Destin, prenant le train jusqu'à la Cité du Crépuscule. Ils étaient censés passer une semaine ici, au plus grand bonheur du dernier garçon de la famille qui adorait les amis de son aîné. Bien entendu, c'était la principale raison de pourquoi Vanitas refusait -_une fois encore_- de sortir pour venir quémander quelque nourriture. Il détestait Riku, détestait Kairi et détestait Sora. Il avait gagné la loterie en ayant les trois en même temps pendant une semaine._ Je vais mourir de faim_, se désolait-il en essayant de retrouver le sommeil.

« Sora ! » S'époumona soudainement Tidus. « Sora, viens avec moi acheter une bouteille de gaz ! »

_Va la chercher tout seul ta fichue bouteille, crétin._

« D'accord, j'arrive ! »

Il était déçu et incapable de sortir de son lit. Il se demandait sérieusement s'ils étaient vraiment en train de hurler à huit heures du matin alors qu'il n'y avait même pas quelques mètres de distance entre eux, qui plus est. _C'est inadmissible. Des gens essaient de dormir, bordel. _Il y eut un branle-bas de combat au rez-de-chaussé ça courait et chahutait à qui mieux-mieux. Maintenant il n'arriverait plus à trouver le sommeil, il remercia sincèrement les quatre ordures de l'étage inférieur et les insomnies qui hantaient son quotidien. À cause de ces deux-là, soit il n'arrivait pas à dormir, soit c'était se rendormir qui constituait un véritable défi. Quoi qu'il en était, il était maintenant réveillé et prêt à encastrer le premier venu contre un mur. En plus, il avait faim, ce qui éveillait en lui des pulsions de meurtres en la personne de sa fratrie et des deux abrutis qui servaient d'amis à son stupide frère.

Il tendit l'oreille, attendant que le quatuor finissent leur prestation surprise et claquent la porte d'entrée. Une fois cela fait, il se leva de mauvaise grâce. Sa porte fut déverrouillée et il descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir donné la bonne idée à Sora d'emmener ses amis avec lui et, esquivant gracieusement les valises des deux invités, se contint pour ne par lancer un seul fulgurant coup de pied dedans. Puis il prit le frigo en ligne de mire, l'ouvrant sans se soucier des bouteilles de soda qui tanguaient dans la portière. Une brique de lait, du jus d'orange et du beurre, il se demandait s'il avait envie de confiture. D'un commun accord avec lui-même, il s'empara du bocal.

Un plateau en bois, un verre de jus d'orange, un bol rempli à raz-bord de café au lait bouillant, trois tartines beurrées et confiturées plus tard... Il était prêt à remonter dans sa chambre. Il était d'ailleurs en train de faire demi-tour quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec sa grande sœur, qui le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Il haussa un sourcil et mima son regard avant de dire :

« C'est mille munnies la photo. »

Fang fronça les sourcils et prit une grande inspiration. Parfois il se demandait si elle aurait vraiment le courage de lui coller une beigne. Mais aujourd'hui n'était appartement pas le bon jour, puisqu'elle prit juste la peine de le bousculer pour aller ouvrir le frigo.

« Arrête de te balader à poil, connard. » Lui dit-elle, après avoir secoué la brique de jus d'orange désespérément vide.  
>« Va bosser, gueuse. »<p>

Il ricana et tourna sur ses talons, remontant dans sa chambre après l'avoir entendu compresser le carton vide entre ses mains.

« Et fous les putains de cartons à la poubelle ! » hurla-t-elle à l'intention de son frère.

_Pauvre créature, c'est si triste de devoir vivre avec un creux poussiéreux entre les jambes_. Il referma la porte et la verrouilla, retournant s'asseoir sur son lit en calant le plateau sur ses genoux. Ses relations avec sa grande sœur n'allaient toujours pas mieux, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Personne ne devait venir lui chercher des noises dés le matin, c'était une des autres règles qu'il imposait à sa famille. Il prit une tartine et mordit dedans, mâchant silencieusement dans un calme presque religieux.

C'était les vacances, autant pour tous ces jeunes scolarisés que pour lui, même s'il n'allait plus à l'école puis longtemps. Il profitait toujours de ces deux semaines ou de deux mois pour se reposer loin de ses écrits, à la place il jouait à son jeu et c'était très bien comme ça. D'une main, il ouvrit son ordinateur, ne perdant pas de temps pour l'allumer. Un_ event_ avait commencé en cette fin du mois d'octobre et il comptait bien achever le Boss spécial. S'il le battait, il repasserait premier du classement, ce qu'il visait toujours quand plus de monde était connecté.

Le principe du jeu était simple. Doté d'un système de combat_ Card Deck_ basé sur le hasard, chaque personnage fait partie d'une faction; _Vulpes_, _Ursus_, _Pegasus_, _Anguis_ et _Leopardis_. Le but était de récolter le plus de _Lux_ pour son groupe en battant des monstres. Plus on tuait, plus le personnage gagnait de _Lux_ et d'expérience. On pouvait aussi graver les échelons d'un classement mondial et faire quelques guerres contre les coalitions adverses, ce qui renforçait le besoin d'en posséder encore plus. Pendant le tutoriel, on était suivi par une PNJ du nom de Chirithi, une sorte de gros chat volant aux origines floues. Quand elle n'était pas en train de discuter avec un double d'elle-même ou avec le fondateur de votre faction, elle donnait des missions spéciales.

Il y avait aussi quelques quêtes qui donnaient des objets spéciaux, des cartes et des accès à de nouvelles portes sur de nouveaux mondes, ce qui était plutôt gratifiant vu la difficulté de certaines. Pour battre les _Sans-Coeur _(_ les monstres du jeu, entités faites de ténèbres qui n'ont plus de cœur et passent leur temps à voler celui des autres_ ) chaque joueur était doté d'une arme spéciale : une épée légendaire en forme de clé, la _Keyblade_.

Il restait tout de même une question que beaucoup se posaient : _Qu'est-ce que les fondateurs de chaque faction faisaient de tout ce Lux ?_ Certains disaient que c'était pour protéger la Lumière, d'autres s'extasiaient en racontant que c'était pour faire abattre une vague de Ténèbres sur l'univers, pendants que ceux qui restaient se demandaient si ce n'était pas plutôt pour un but encore plus insensé. Vanitas s'en fichait, tant qu'il était premier du classement. Les fantasmes des autres ne l'intéressait pas.

Seulement, il ne pouvait plus jouer. Les bogues avaient recommencé et on n'avait de cesse de le harceler pour qu'il télécharge une nouvelle extension qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait tout essayé. Du nettoyage complet de son disque, jusqu'à celui complet de son PC. Rien n'y avait fait. Son jeu restait impossible à manipuler tant il était envahi de pop-ups. Quand il jouait, ça apparaissait n'importe où; sur le chemin de son curseur, dans les menus contextuels, sur les boss des _events_, sur des objets de quête... C'était à le rendre complètement fou !

Sur le net, il avait effectué toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables pour venir à bout de son problème. Non seulement ce genre d'incident n'existait pas, mais l'extension Birth by Sleep non plus. Ce fut donc la veille qu'il prit l'ultime décision de désinstaller Kingdom Hearts. Tant pis s'il allait perdre tous ses raccourcis ou ses bonus. Hier, l'icône avait disparue pour de bon. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

D'un geste lent, il poussa le plateau sur le côté et s'installa entre ses coussins pendant qu'il tapait le mot de passe de sa session. Son bureau apparu quelques instants plus tard, l'icône du jeu avec.

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel... ? _Il fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents. D'un revers brusque du poignet, il double-cliqua sur l'icône, prêt à en découdre pour de bon avec ce fichu bogue. Après un temps de latence, un message sur fond bleu s'afficha et Vanitas se tint fin prêt à marteler le clic gauche de sa souris sur le deuxième choix.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
><em>– _Télécharger maintenant –_


	5. DOWNFALL

« – Bienvenue. Ton aventure va bientôt commencer. »

_Quoi... ?_

Il se souvint qu'il était dans sa chambre, sur son lit et maintenant il n'y est plus. Il avait beau ouvrir les yeux, il faisait toujours aussi noir. _Est-ce que je suis mort ? Putain, c'est trop bête de mourir comme ça._

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

_La lumière ?_

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où venait cette voix, mais elle n'énervait déjà. _Si c'est ça le purgatoire, je veux mourir. Je ne veux pas rester ici._ _Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_ Si seulement il avait un peu de lumière, peut-être qu'il pourrait savoir où il est. Il essaya de chercher son portable dans ses poches, mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que la peau de ses cuisses ? _Bordel, je suis quand même pas à poil ? Chaud. _Il se demandait si l'on allait refuser de le faire partir à cause de ça. _Dans quel bordel je me suis encore fourré ?!_

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

« Mais ta gueule ! Je veux pas mourir, putain ! »

Il était encore en capacité de parler. Ça le soulageait un peu de penser que la situation pourrait être pire. _Je suis vraiment au purgatoire ?_ _Merde, ce putain de Dieu existe et il veut déjà me buter. Putain, si j'avais su..._

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Il ne savait pas où il allait, avançant à l'aveuglette. _Putain, Dieu, t'as un sens de l'humour qui m'échappe._ Une des seules choses qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est qu'il ne tomberait pas dans un trou. _Il y a des trous au purgatoire ? Ils emmènent en Enfer ? Il y a des ordinateurs en Enfer ? Mais merde, je suis mort et le premier truc à quoi je pense c'est mon foutu PC ! _Le fait que ses pensées étaient en train de le bousculer ne le dérangeait pas, il avait l'habitude.

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

« Y'a pas de putain de lumière ! »

_Si je suis devenu aveugle... Dieu, t'es vraiment pas drôle. Je suis sûr que Satan serait plus marrant que toi, connard._ Il ne voyait rien et avait, en plus, un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il pouvait trébucher sur tout et n'importe quoi. _Elle est où sa putain de lumière... _Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais il ne voulait pas rester planté là sans rien faire. _S'ils ont une gazette là-haut, je suis sûr que je vais me retrouver dans la rubrique humour. Merde. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris Tifa ? Elle mérite mille fois plus de mourir que m–_ Tout à coup, ses mains s'aplatirent sur son visage, tentant de retenir un hurlement entre la surprise, la rage et la douleur. _Un mur ?! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! Merde, ça fait mal. Putain !_

« – Avance vers la lumière.

Il avait déjà entendu ça. _J'ai l'impression qu'on se fout bien de ma gueule. Déjà, pas de lumière. En plus, je suis complètement à poil. Et les murs sur la gueule, c'est dégueulasse. Purgatoire de merde._

« Putain, mais je suis où à la fin ?! »

_Évidement, la voix ne parle plus. Elle pourrait tout à fait me dire où je suis et comment sortir d'ici, mais non. Ça serait trop beau. Il n'y a même pas le chauffage ici._ Il se sentait à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerf. _Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire à Dieu, mais je sens que ça va pas être joli. Et ce mur qui est long comme l'horizon, merde, je vais le longer encore combien de temps comme ça ?_

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

_Merde. J'en ai marre ! Si je savais que les jeux vidéo se vengeaient quand tu les désinstallais, je l'aurais laissé sur l'ordinateur ce putain de Kingdom Hearts de merde. Il n'était pas si bien que ça. Déjà, qui a eut l'idée de mettre des points d'actions ?! T'en as cinquante et après ça met trois plombs à se remettre. Je serais déjà Haut Niveau s'il n'y avait pas cette putain de limite. Et leurs potions pour cacher le problème, c'était complètement débile !_

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

_Je te signale que je ne peux plus avancer, il y a un mur._ Il se disait que ça devait faire des heures qu'il marchait et il longeait toujours le mur dans la pénombre. _Quelle coïncidence ! Bravo, bravo ! J'applaudis l'intelligence de votre architecte, à deux mains._ Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas rebrousser chemin et tenter de retourner sur ses pas. D'un commun accord avec sa conscience, il se retourna. Là, comme il s'y attendait, il aperçut un faisceau de lumière au loin. _Il m'aura fallu trois siècles pour le trouver. Quelle connerie._

« – Bienvenue. Ton aventure va bientôt commencer. »

_Tu radotes, purgatoire. Mais c'est bien, un peu de changement. Maintenant que je sais où je vais, tu vas pouvoir m'être utile, je vais t'insulter de tous les noms possibles et tu me diras lequel tu préfères. Je t'en attirerais. Ça t'ira très bien._

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

_Hein ?_ Il s'arrêta. Il venait d'entendre une autre voix, plutôt fluette et masculine_... Je ne sais pas qui c'est._ _En tout cas, il y a définitivement quelqu'un d'autre ici. J'espère qu'il a des fringues._ Il n'aurait pu supporter la vue de quelqu'un dans son plus simple appareil. _Quoi que... Il fait tellement sombre. Et l'autre qui recommence à gueuler. Si je fais une bonne action, on me renverra sûrement dans ma chambre... Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._

« Marche ! » Cria-t-il, prenant la peine de porter ses mains en coupelles.

_S'il ne m'entend pas, alors il est sourd._

« H-hein ? Mais où ? »  
>« Vers la lumière, idiot ! T'as pas entendu la voix ? Bienvenue au Purgatoire ! »<p>

Il trouvait ça follement amusant, pensant qu'il avait dû lui faire la peur de sa vie puisque son interlocuteur de l'ombre hoquetait déjà. _Quel gamin. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je crois que dans cinq minutes je serais vers la lumière. Adios, cretinos._ Alors qu'il reprenait son petit bonhomme de chemin, se moquant pas mal de sa nudité, il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse concrète. _Quelle journée de merde. Puis avec l'autre qui chiale, je vais encore me retrouver dans la merde._

« Meurs en silence ! » Lui hurla-t-il, agacé de l'entendre pleurer.  
>« M-mais je ne peux pas être mort ! J'étais dans ma chambre ! »<br>« Fallait pas te toucher trop fort. »  
>« M-mais non ! Je ne... J'étais sur l'ordinateur ! »<p>

Il roulait déjà des yeux. Posséder ce genre d'informations n'allait pas l'aider à savoir comment sortir d'ici. Il aurait quand même bien aimé être présent lorsque les parents rentreraient dans la chambre et trouveraient leur fils adoré avachi sur son PC avec la main dans le caleçon. _Merde, c'est trop drôle._

« Mince... Je n'aurais pas dû accepter d'installer cette extension. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_ Vanitas venait de s'arrêter, comme si son cœur avait loupé un battement. Il se retourna et fixa un point derrière lui. Il ne voyait pas dans le noir, il ne pouvait donc pas voir l'inconnu. Néanmoins, il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, et lui aussi semblait être capable de faire de même. C'était étrange.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Finit-il par demander, même s'il se doutait un peu de la réponse. « T'as installé Birth by Sleep ? »  
>« Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! <em>Birth by Sleep<em> ! Mince. Toi aussi ? »

Un silence envahit le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

« Non. Pas du tout. »  
>« Ah. »<p>

_À la base, c'était une erreur. Un complot. J'ai été piégé, et ça m'a tué._

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » Lui demanda l'autre garçon.

_Putain, il ne croit pas que je vais faire copain-copain avec lui quand même ? Depuis quand on demande les prénoms des gens comme ça ? Il se croit dans un jeu vidéo ou quoi ? Kevin de merde._

« Je sais plus. » Il se retournait déjà, continuant d'avancer en espérant que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.  
>« C'est bizarre, ça ! »<p>

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à parler, et déjà, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il trouvait qu'il avait une voix trop niaise. _Putain, ça me fout les boules. Vivement que l'on m'envoie en Enfer._

« Tu vas où ? » Il venait de se mettre à marcher en sa direction, et la seule chose à laquelle Vanitas pensait était que si lui aussi n'avait plus ses vêtements, alors ça devait bien balancer. _Merde. J'ai envie de vomir et de rire en même temps.  
><em>« Loin de toi. »

Le ton de sa voix n'avait pas l'air de le dissuader, puisqu'il s'avançait toujours et encore plus vers lui. Il soupira bruyamment, souhaitant que ce cauchemar prenne bientôt fin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il comprit qu'il n'était pas mort. S'il l'était vraiment, il n'aurait pas autant mal au visage et ne serait sûrement pas avec un gamin dans un endroit sombre._ Dieu, ou qui que ça soit, on devrait t'arrêter pour homicide à l'humour._

Le voyage continua dans le silence, brisé par les bruits de pas des deux garçons qui marchaient en direction de la lumière. L'un ruminait de sombres pensées, pendant que l'autre le suivait au bruit. Plus Vanitas avançait, plus il se sentait étrange, comme s'il était en train d'oublier quelque chose de très important. C'était comme si on creusait un gouffre dans la poitrine. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Aïe ! »

Surpris par un bruit sourd et l'éclat d'une voix, il se retourna. Une demi-seconde après, il l'entendit tomber sur le sol. _Mais quel imbécile._

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive** encore **? » Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant, exaspéré.  
>« J'ai tapé dans un mur ! »<p>

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Vanitas éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes tellement il en était arrivé aux éclats. "_J'ai tapé dans un mur._" _Putain, c'est trop bon. J'en peux plus ! _Il faillit s'en rouler par terre, mais se reprit bien vite, reprenant toute sa contenance.

« C'est ça de ne pas regarder où on va, Gamin. » Lui cria-t-il, toujours amusé.  
>« Mais il fait tout noir ! » Gémit la voix, vexée.<p>

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. À quelques mètres derrière lui se tenait un grand faisceau de lumière. Ça lui léchait la colonne vertébrale avec gourmandise et le réchauffait quelque peu. Il se demandait bien comment l'autre s'était débrouillé pour rencontrer un mur alors qu'il faisait presque jour. Non pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire, mais c'était bien trop comique pour qu'il puisse faire l'impasse. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route, la voix de son interlocuteur reprenait :

« Au fait... Tu l'entends aussi la voix ? »  
>« Ouais, et j'aimerais bien que tu la fermes. »<br>« Pas la mienne de voix ! L'autre ! Elle n'arrête pas de me dire d'avancer vers la lumière ! »

Vanitas grommela entre ses dents, se massant la tempe. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa vie ici, surtout pas pour aider quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. _En plus, il est fou._

« Je suis pas baby-sitter. Débrouille-toi tout seul, Gamin. »  
>« D'accord... »<p>

_C'était aussi facile ?_ Il retint un autre soupire d'exaspération et secoua la tête avant de retourner à ses affaires. Ça ne le regardait pas. Lui, il avait trouvé la lumière. Le reste importait peu. Bientôt il pourrait sortir d'ici et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Plus il marchait, plus le sol sous ses pieds devenait froid et craquelait. S'il avait prêté une plus grande attention, il aurait même remarqué qu'il y avait comme des petites bordures partout. Un peu comme s'il s'avançait sur un vitrail.

« – Plus tu t'approche de la lumière, plus ton ombre grandit. »

_Hein ?_ Il s'arrêta, tournant la tête sur le côté. Il fut déçu de constater que la voix s'était trompée. Pour dire, il n'avait pas d'ombre du tout. Il ricana et reporta sa concentration sur son objectif premier. Ses jambes continuaient de le porter, avançant avec toute la fierté du monde, même si quelque chose le brûlait à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer avec des mots, mais il se sentait comme dépassé. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait quelque chose insuffler en lui, comme un vent de mort, un avertissement sourd. Peut-être était-ce juste son imagination. Quoi qu'il en était, il trouvait ça fortement désagréable et ça le plongeait dans une colère noire.

« – Continue. »

_Mais c'est quand que ça ferme sa gueule ?_ Il n'aimait pas obéir, encore moins aux ordres d'une voix sortie de nulle part. Cependant, s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait de faire, il sentait qu'il resterait coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps. Donc, il continua, se souciant encore moins de sa nudité. Le faisceau de lumière le baignait de plus en plus et Vanitas regrettait déjà la confortable pénombre. Il plissa les yeux et se mit une main en visière au-dessus des paupières. _C'est quoi ça ? On dirait un miroir._ À quelques mètres de lui, au beau milieu du faisceau, se tenait un long carré plat. Ça flottait et la matière semblait douce, presque lisse, tout simplement attirante. Intrigué, il s'approcha et s'arrêta dès qu'il vit une forme sombre apparaître sur l'objet de sa curiosité. Ça venait de s'arrêter aussi.

« – Continue. »

Il n'avait jamais peur, Vanitas. Il pouvait être surpris, pouvait frissonner d'appréhension et ça s'arrêtait là. En face de lui, la chose ne bougeait plus non plus. Cette vision, à défaut de l'effrayer, le rendait suspicieux. Il fit un geste. Ça faisait pareil. Il fit un pas. Puis deux. Ses iris entre le miel et l'ambre suivaient les mouvements de cette ombre qui semblait faire tout comme lui. Si c'était un miroir, il pensa qu'il fallait renvoyer le concepteur. C'était plutôt singulier, une glace qui renvoie une irréalité.

Plus il raccourcissait la distance, plus la forme humaine se dévoilait. Des pieds, il eut le loisir d'admirer ses hanches, puis son torse, son menton. Quand il découvrit le visage, il manqua de cligner des yeux. Son cœur battait comme un dératé dans sa cage thoracique. La vision offerte par cette singulière créature le laissait dans une sorte de transe. C'était noir. _Ténébreux_, corrigea son esprit. Mais cette tête... On aurait dit un trou noir avec deux orbes rouges. _On dirait un Sans-Coeur._ Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait d'atteindre sa destination. Il n'était plus possible d'avancer, il serait obligé de foncer dans cette étrange ombre qui semblait le regarder, le posséder.

« – Soit le bienvenu au Palier de l'Éveil. »

Un flash violent perça tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de Vanitas. Aveuglé, il se cacha instinctivement le visage derrière ses deux bras, ne remarquant pas qu'il fit exploser le miroir par la même occasion. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le faisceau de lumière se brisa en milles particules. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il ne bougea pas d'un pouce avant d'être sûr que tout ce cirque se soit enfin terminé.  
>Quand il se redressa correctement, les ténèbres reprirent leur juste place de maître. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans le noir. Son soulagement fut de courte durée? Puisque à son plus grand étonnement, cela ne dura pas. Le sol venait de s'allumer sous ses pieds. Non, les ombres fondaient et s'envolaient comme des oiseaux.<p>

Un vitrail finement ciselé apparu. Froid, distant, le verre se battait entre deux couleurs : le bleu et le rouge. Du noir essayait aussi de se faire une place, même s'il régnait déjà partout. Il y avait aussi un garçon endormi dessiné. Vanitas eut soudain la gorge sèche. _Déjà-vu_, il avait une impression de déjà-vu mordante, cinglante, atroce. Ça lui bouffait littéralement la cervelle et les tripes. Il était déjà venu ici. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. C'était complètement fou, ça, il le savait. Il essaya de reculer, mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir.

« – N'aie pas peur. »

« Et ta mère, elle a peur ?! » se renfrogna-t-il en serrant les dents, colérique comme jamais.

« – Tu es la clé. »

_La clé de quoi ?_ Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, de longues spirales sinueuses sombres s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles. C'était glacial. Non, c'était horriblement douloureux. Hoquetant de surprise, il mit toute la volonté du monde pour se dégager, mais le bas de son corps ne bougeait toujours pas. Il battait des bras, tournait son torse de droite à gauche en secouant la tête, incapable de faire plus que ça. Sans plus attendre, un hurlement arracha sa gorge. On était en train de lui brûler la chaire, de la torde sans aucune pitié et il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque battre partout dans son corps. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie, il aurait pu le jurer, le promettre, en écrire un roman de gare.

« – C'est toi... »

Ses pieds avaient disparu sous cette masse de torture, ses jambes aussi et maintenant, ses cuisses subissaient le même sort._ Je vais mourir, je vais mourir !_ Vanitas hurlait de plus en plus, ses mains se plaquant sur ces ténèbres s'emparant de sa peau, tentant de les arracher violemment. Une victoire de courte durée. Il sut qu'il venait d'avoir une très mauvaise idée, ce, dès qu'elles s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts et les mangèrent avec avidité. La douleur violait chaque parcelle de son corps, son cerveau essayant de suivre au mieux. Il commençait à voir des étoiles et des brumes noirâtres s'emparaient de sa vision, mais son corps refusait de s'évanouir. Ses bras furent pris d'assaut, pendant que ses hanches et son entrejambe se faisaient happer.

Ses hurlements s'arrêtèrent, le brun étant bien trop estomaqué pour produire un seul son. Il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque fois qu'il sentait chacun de ses os craquer sous la pression. On _l'amputait_ de plus en plus, ses muscles explosaient sous sa peau et ses vaisseaux sanguins ne pouvaient que suivre le reste. Il se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, trouvant ses forces dans les dernières parcelles de raison que son esprit refusait de lâcher. Le poison l'enveloppait de plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver à son torse. Là, ce fut un cri inhumain qui déchira ses cordes vocales. Il suffoquait, ses poumons perforés tant bien par ses côtes que par les ténèbres qui faisait constriction sur sa cage thoracique.

Ça avançait, s'agrippant à sa gorge, puis à son menton. Il avait l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais. Ses dents implosaient et toute sa mâchoire craqua. Plus aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper. Ça venait de transpercer ses yeux et remontait lentement. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de bouger. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le faire, la matière noire l'avait bouffé des orteils jusqu'à la dernière pointe de ses cheveux. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus un seul bruit, ne respirait plus, ne sentait autre chose qu'une affreuse douleur. Pourtant, son cœur ne battait même plus.

« – C'est toi, qui ouvrira la porte. »

Un moment passa, il se sentait... Vide. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de vide. C'était une bien étrange sensation, comme doucement tomber dans l'inconscience, même s'il comprenait qu'il n'allait jamais_ partir_. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Doucement, il se sentait fondre dans le vitrail, avait l'impression de le traverser comme une goutte de sang au travers d'un frêle mouchoir en tourbillonnait autour de lui, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le mal l'avait quitté, mais à quel prix ? Il chutait, de plus en plus vite, le vent sifflant contre lui. S'il y réfléchissait posément, tout ça était bizarre. Comment était-il passé de sa chambre à cet endroit et de cet endroit à un gouffre sans fin ? Il n'était pas mort. Pas même maintenant. On l'avait torturé, mais il était toujours là. On l'avait littéralement dévoré, il n'en restait pas moins_ toujours là_. Son index sursauta légèrement.

« C'est pas logique. »

Il avait disparu, _là-haut_. Maintenant il était là, tout en entier ? Il se redressa, se rendant lentement compte que son corps suivait mollement sa décision, quand bien même il était toujours en train de tomber dans le vide. Il se laissa porté, tournant sur lui-même à la recherche de quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un faible torrent, une infime partie de ce que son cerveau lui faisait subir au quotidien. Fatigué de choir, il se dirigea vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. Ses yeux obéissaient faiblement, faisant de leur mieux pour rester loyal à leur rôle et, à défaut de le faire correctement, lui renvoyèrent des brides ce qui l'entourait.

Tout était noir autour de lui. Pourtant, il pouvait distinctement voir une paire de bottes sur ses propres pieds. Elles étaient vraiment confortables. Éprit d'une curiosité sordide, il usa de ses mains pour toucher ses jambes, ses cuisses et ses hanches. Il portait un pantalon des plus étranges, c'était fait une matière fraîche et tiède à la fois, puis ça semblait s'être enroulé autour de ses muscles et non de sa peau. Il remarqua qu'il portait une sorte de court pagne très léger, tenu en place par deux ceintures, une en forme de croix, l'autre pressant son abdomen. Ses doigts effleurèrent son entrejambe, il avait un vêtement ici aussi, sa paume remonta jusqu'à son torse. Elle croisa le chemin de plusieurs sortes de nervures rouges. Comme si une sorte de cœur filandreux avait été dessiné sur son haut. La même matière que son pantalon possédait ses épaules jusqu'à ses doigts. Son cou aussi. Seul son visage semblait intact.

Sa curiosité cessa aussi facilement qu'elle avait commencée après qu'il eut constaté qu'il portait un mélange de noir, de carmin, de violine et de bleu. Tout cet accoutrement lui laissait penser à un grand fouillis de dessins scientifiques sur les organes et le corps humain. Il effectua un autre tour sur lui-même, constatant qu'il ne tombait plus, non, il flottait. Il se laissa chuter en arrière, tête la première.

Alors que ses paupières s'ablataient sur ses iris, il eut le temps d'apercevoir trois personnes au-dessous de lui, chutant elles aussi avec le même air endormis sur le visage. Une fille en bleu, un garçon en rouge et le garçon endormi du vitrail en vert. C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à entrapercevoir. Son esprit lui murmura de se laisser aller et de ne plus y penser. Maintenant, il avait envie de dormir.

«** Déconnexion en cours...** »

Un larsen lui vrilla les oreilles et Vanitas eut un sursaut monstrueux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec horreur et soulagement qu'il était _revenu_. Sa chambre était toujours aussi sombre, même sa lampe de chevet le regardait tristement. Il était couvert de sueur et tout son corps tremblait. Son PC était bien en face de lui et il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait versé de l'acide sur les yeux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel... ? » Murmura-t-il les mains sur son casque, le retirant doucement loin de ses oreilles. « Putain, qu'est ce que c'était … ? »

_Un rêve ?_ Il ne savait pas. D'un coup, il se débarrassa de ses appareils et de son ordinateur. Il sauta hors de son lit, s'emparant d'un caleçon qu'il enfila à la hâte, avant de déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre et de courir comme un cinglé dans les escaliers. Fang l'intercepta en bas, mais il l'esquiva sans problème, fonçant vers l'entrée. Il n'attendit et n'entendis pas la voix de sa sœur.

Il sortit dehors, courant pied nu et en sous-vêtements dans la rue. Le froid lui giflait la peau, mais ça faisait beaucoup trop de bien à sa peau brûlante pour qu'il s'arrête. Des passants s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder, incrédules ou choqués. Vanitas s'en moquait, Vanitas s'en foutait, Vanitas avait envie de vomir, de danser et de chanter à la fois, il était paniqué.

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il sortait hors de chez lui. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il vivait enfermé qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de sortir. Il pensait être devenu fou.


	6. DOWNFALL (close your eyes)

« Je le savais. »

Fang se tenait au salon, un bol de thé nacré entre ses doigts. Parfois, elle prenait une gorgée et il savait qu'elle le faisait pour masquer sa fierté. _Allons bon, grognasse, j'ai eu envie de sortir et alors ?_ Leur mère, emmitouflée dans une bien belle robe de chambre, les regardait avec ce même voile vide dans ses grandes prunelles auburn.

« On aurait dû t'envoyer à l'asile depuis longtemps. T'es complètement cinglé. » Ajouta l'aînée, prenant une autre gorgée de son eau chaude parfumée. Sa mère la fusilla automatiquement du regard.

Vanitas la regardait de haut en bas. S'il faisait un seul faux mouvement ou s'il la contredisait, ça donnerait raison à sa grande sœur. Aussi, il se mit à ricaner, rejetant la tête en arrière et riant aux éclats. Quand il reprit un tant soit peu de sérieux, il s'assit en tailleur, les mains sur les chevilles de ses pieds pratiquement en sang. Il avait été ramené de force par des voisins qui l'avaient trouvé en train de reprendre son souffle dans leur jardin. Si la situation ne l'avait pas fait rire au début, il était maintenant hilare plus que satisfait d'avoir gâché le sommeil de Tifa et d'avoir pourri – _une fois de plus_ – la réputation de sa famille. D'un voyou des bas quartiers, il était passé à associable. Maintenant, c'était un pervers fou furieux. _Quelle délicieuse journée_.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer, l'handicapé ? »  
>« Fang. »<br>« Maman, ouvre les yeux ! »  
>« Fang, arrête d'embêter ton frère. »<p>

Les yeux de Vanitas suaient le plaisir. Comme d'habitude, sa mère n'en avait rien à _foutre _etsa sœur allait piquer une crise car on l'ignorait. Vraiment, rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir que de lui servir de cauchemar ambulant. Il savait que Tifa n'avait qu'une envie : _retourner dormir_. C'est pour cela que le jeune homme ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire et de rire au nez de son aînée.

Après une conversation de sourd, Fang se leva et partie de la maison avec la violence d'un animal sauvage. Leur mère écrasa un bâillement derrière sa main et retourna se coucher. Maintenant seul au salon, le brun perdit la courbe narquoise sur ses lèvres et s'amusa pensivement avec l'une des mèches de ses cheveux noirs. Il donnait trois jours à Fang avant que cette dernière ne lui flanque une bonne claque. Soixante-douze heures, c'était bien assez pour laisser courir son imagination sur la façon dont elle s'y prendrait. Utiliserait-elle la main droite ? _Non, peut-être la gauche._ Est-ce qu'elle pleurerait après ? _Ça serait jouissif._ Depuis le temps qu'il attendait qu'elle pète un câble, il était impatient. Il se défendrait et lui ferait regretter de lui avoir pourri la vie avec sa présence.

Il se surprit lui-même quand il s'allongea sur le canapé, en paix avec-lui même. Il se sentait bien, aussi bien que s'il était dans sa chambre. Presque comme s'il ne ressentait quasiment plus rien.

Son cœur loupa un battement et il se redressa derechef, une vague électrique faisant sursauter ses organes et attiser son cerveau. Cette sensation de vide... Les souvenirs de son petit voyage lui revinrent en tête. Avait-il vraiment rêvé ? L'horloge de la cuisine lui rappela qu'il serait bientôt midi. Combien de temps avait-il passé dehors, déjà ? _Non, combien de temps ais-je été __"__absent__" ?  
><em> Il se massa la tempe, se sentant plus ou moins étourdi. Il savait que ses abrutis de frères allaient rentrer et qu'ils squatteraient le salon sans aucune gêne. Prit d'un frisson dans tout le dos, il se leva et traîna la patte jusqu'au frigo.

Quand il eut fini d'avaler un solide repas, Vanitas remonta tout aussi lentement les escaliers. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur du verre. La peau de ses pieds virait entre le rouge, le blanc et le violet. Pas inquiet, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa gracieusement hors de son caleçon. L'eau de la douche était brûlante et le martyrisait, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis il avait besoin de sentir quelque chose d'assez violent pour se calmer. Sa tête ne cessait de faire tourner ses pensées en boucle et ses yeux, ambre-miel, se perdaient sur son propre corps. L'aquatique torrent liquide lui brûlait la nuque et tombait sans sommation sur le sol, aspiré par le siphon à peine plus loin.

_J'ai mal_. Ses pieds ne le faisaient pas tant souffrir que ça. C'était son torse, sa cage thoracique, son cœur qui le malmenait. Il soupira, commençant paresseusement à se laver. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû sortir après tout. Il devait bel et bien être devenu cinglé à force de vivre enfermé. Le souci, c'est que lui ne vivait pas ça comme un problème. Il se sentait quelque peu déçu de vivre, c'était vrai. Mais c'était son choix d'arrêter les études et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Avant, pour évacuer son trop-plein, il avait l'escrime. Puis il avait découvert l'écriture. Enfin, les jeux vidéos.

_Et Kingdom Hearts._

Le savon dégoulina de ses cheveux noirs, se relâchant sur ses épaules. À cet instant, il avait pleinement conscience qu'il était en train de fixer ses mains. Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement, se fermant en poings, puis s'étirèrent en éventail. C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans la réalité, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Il pensait peut-être un peu trop. T_out à l'heure, j'avais des gants et ils étaient noirs_. Ses os commençant à le faire souffrir, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour se faire craquer les phalanges, mettant terme à sa sensation d'irréalité.

Il sortit de la douche une demi-heure plus tard, aussi cuit qu'un homard. Néanmoins, il était satisfait. En bas, il entendait les éclats de voix de sa fratrie. Il reconnut la voix de Riku et le rire de Kairi. Une grimace de dégoût lui vrilla le visage et il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir, plus du tout. Pourtant il se sentait exténué et vide. D'un mouvement mou, il s'affaissa sur son lit et respira bruyamment l'odeur de ses draps pour se calmer. Il faisait sombre ici. Dans toute cette noirceur, il était bien, apaisé et tranquille. C'était un lieu où il allait et venait de son plein gré, chaque centimètre cube de cette pièce lui étant familier. Pas comme là où il s'était retrouvé ce matin.

Plus il y pensait, plus ça l'énervait. Il ne comprenait rien. Il se rappelait la voix, se souvenait du gamin et de la séance de torture improvisée. Chaque détail était à la fois frais et flou, comme si son esprit faisait le ménage derrière lui, laissant une brève impression de mécanisme défensif face à un traumatisme. Pourtant, il était loin d'être traumatisé. Confus. Il était tout simplement confus.

D'un geste lent, il attrapa son PC et cala un oreiller sous son menton. Tous ces événements s'étaient passés après le téléchargement d'une extension de son jeu. Son cœur brûlait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il dirigeait sa souris sur l'icône salvatrice.

Elle avait changé. Le satellite lunaire était toujours là, mais avait le droit à une sorte de Keyblade brisée imprimée dessus. Vanitas haussa un sourcil et grogna d'exaspération._ Birth by Sleep_ avait bel et bien été installé. Il avait envie de hurler. Toute sa partie sur _χ__ (chi)_ avait-elle donc été perdue ? Il se sentait profondément déçu. Tout du moins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller voir ce qu'il en retournait. Après avoir double cliqué sur le jeu, une page d'accueil apparue. Un écran de chargement plus tard, un pop-up envahit tout le reste.

« – _Bienvenue sur Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep.  
>Début de l'aventure dans...<em> »

« Vingt minutes ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils et se mis à lire les informations en dessous du décompte. Comme d'habitude, le fond était entre le bleu et le rouge et la police de caractère était noire. Plus ses yeux courraient sur les lettres, plus il serrait les poings. Ces vingts minutes n'étaient faites que pour fouiller dans les archives de son ancien compte sur Kingdom Hearts χ (chi). Ça cherchait et cherchait à en faire rugir le ventilateur interne. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à part quelques barres de téléchargements et une autre, indiquant l'avancée des fouilles sur son disque dur. Il retint un ricanement. Ce jeu, il l'avait désinstallé, alors comment est-ce que ça pouvait extraire des données ? _Peut-être avec Internet..._ Il grogna d'exaspération et parti sous ses couvertures.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour l'expliquer, le téléchargement s'était terminé. L'ordinateur redémarra et le brun surveillait les opérations d'un œil suspicieux. À tout moment, il s'attendait à voir apparaître un Cheval de Troie ou une autre infection de ce genre. Le PC, pourtant, se réveillait tranquillement, s'adonnant à sa quotidienne tâche pendant que des messages du jeu apparaissaient de-ci, de-là. Vanitas se redressa sur ses coudes et se pencha sur l'écran.

_Évidemment. Je ne peux plus jouer à _χ_ (chi)_. Pensa-t-il, amer. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer pour si peu, mais il se sentait sincèrement dégoûté. _Bah, ça me donnera plus de temps pour écrire._ Ni une, ni deux, il allait cliquer sur la croix salvatrice du programme, mais, l'articulation s'arrêta juste avant d'abattre un doigt empli de justice sur le clic gauche de la souris. Il était pris d'un bien inhabituel doute. Le message, toujours aux couleurs bleu-rouge, semblait l'appeler.

« – Veuillez mettre votre casque et afficher votre visage en face de l'indice de caméra. »

Sa salive se fraya difficilement un passage au travers de sa gorge. Son rêve était encore bien trop ancré dans son esprit, même si ce n'était que des brides ou un astre d'images plus ou moins floues. N'écoutant que ses tripes, il fit claquer le casque sur ses oreilles et le brancha. _C'est stupide_, se disait-il en observant son visage sur une petite image que la camera de son ordinateur lui renvoyait. Cheveux noirs courts et légèrement humides, un visage quelque peu rond avec un nez droit, deux prunelles ambre-miel entourée de cils épais et sombres. Vanitas se pinça les lèvres et s'installa entre ses coussins. Encore cette étrange impression de vide, de déjà-vu mordant.

« – Veuillez entrer vos identifiants. »

_Tiens, pas d'interrogatoire oral ? _Sans plus attendre, il s'exécuta, pianotant avec aisance sur les touches. Un nouveau message s'afficha, prouvant que la connexion était en train de s'effectuer. Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant. Il était rarement pris de doutes, mais cette fois, il le sentait. Il devait rejouer. Il devait voir si c'était vraiment un rêve.

« – Bienvenue, Vanitas.  
><em>Je t'attendais.<em> »


	7. DOWNFALL (may your sanity returns)

« – Bienvenue au Palier de l'Éveil.

Merci de patienter. »

« Tiens, si c'est pas du déjà-vu, ça. »

_Toujours dans le vide, je vais finir par mourir de rire_. Son prénom ne faisait qu'accentuer le ridicule de la situation. Les rôles avaient été inversés. Vanitas ne marchait plus sur le vitrail, il était en dessous et flottait comme une feuille d'automne. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il en avait déjà marre. Au moins, il s'était senti bien plus tranquille de savoir qu'il portait les vêtements bizarres et que les ombres ne feraient plus de lui leur quatre heures. Maintenant il en était sûr, ce n'était pas un rêve. Quoi que... Il se rappelait vaguement avoir fermé les yeux. Au loin, il entendait une voix, apeurée et perdue.

« – **Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi !** »

D'un tour de hanche, le jeune homme tournait sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas amusant, mais ça l'occupait. Il n'avait de cesse de fixer ses bottes et l'espèce de pagne avec cette ceinture croisée qui lui barrait l' fois de plus, il se remit la tête en bas et se laissait tomber. Puis, pris d'une envie soudaine, il tourbillonnait, encore et encore, lentement porté par l'espace sans fin. Quand il vit que le vitrail n'était plus qu'un petit point au-dessus de sa tête, il se lança et revint plus près. _Et dire que j'avais pensé que j'étais mort_. Un rictus s'empara de ses lèvres et il les humecta avec le bout de sa langue.

« – **J-je ne suis pas assez fort !  
>Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça !<br>Laissez-moi tranquille !** »

Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'il aperçut un petit flash au travers du vitrail, un sifflement strident accompagnait la soudaine apparition et semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Vanitas haussa un sourcil. Cette voix, il la connaissait. C'était celle du gamin de la dernière fois. _Est-ce qu'il est aussi en train de se faire bouffer ?_ Il ricanait en haussant les épaules, puis fit brusquement coupé par le bruit d'un verre que l'on briserait en mille moreaux, une lame le traversa quelques secondes plus tard. Le coupant, littéralement. _Une Keyblade ?_ Noire, filandreuse, métallique.

Tout se déroula au ralenti. Il écarquilla les yeux et hoqueta de douleur, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche. L'arme continua sa descente et la source de lumière se brisa brusquement. Le temps reprit son court et cette fois, le jeune homme chutait à une vitesse vertigineuse, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et le mal qu'il ressentait cette fois était bien plus atroce que ce qu'on lui avait fait subir plus tôt. Cette fois, il crut vraiment qu'il allait mourir. Le vent lui hurlait dans les oreilles et tout son corps se secouait. Instinctivement, il tenta de tendre la main au-dessus de lui, comme s'il pouvait revenir là-haut, comme si les ténèbres n'étaient qu'eau. Il coulait.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, avant d'apercevoir une lumière au loin. Ça fonçait sur lui, bien plus lentement. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas une arme qui le cingla, mais un corps humain. Vanitas laissa échapper un nouveau hoquet, incapable de crier ou de hurler. Au lieu de repousser cette intrusion comme le négatif d'un aimant, il venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ça brillait. Il pouvait clairement voir à quoi ressemblait cette personne. Un jeune garçon, peut-être sensiblement plus jeune que lui. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient entrouverts, bleus comme deux saphirs. _Ils sont vides, tellement vides_, lui murmurait son cerveau. Un éclair foudroya son esprit : le garçon du vitrail ! C'était lui ! Le garçon en vert qui chutait aussi. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant !

Puis plus rien. Le corps le traversa et une immense torture brisa tout son corps. Il avait atteint sa destination et _il_ avait disparu. Il l'avait_ perdu_. _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi... ? _Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il fut pris d'un violent soubresaut. Les ténèbres autour de lui implosèrent. Il sursauta encore une fois. Elles se compactèrent encore une fois. C'était comme un rythme cardiaque. Une impulsion, des battements... Ça pulsait, pour finalement pénétrer le gouffre inquiétant dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de hurler, mais, ce n'était pas douloureux. Il scella ses lèvres et regardait sa blessure se refermer fébrilement au fur et à mesure que ces ombres lui emplissaient la cache thoracique.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Un éclat de lumière l'enveloppa et il fut happé par sa présence brûlante et inhabituelle, laissant son esprit et ses sens doucement glisser dans les méandres de l'oubli.

Pour se faire rappeler par quelque chose de bien plus vivant; une voix, de la pierre à l'état pur :

«** Voilà qui est curieux.** »

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il y eut un vide pesant qui l'écrasait de l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il vit était un gigantesque cratère charnu et dépourvu de bonnes attentions. Toutes ces couleurs de terre et de poussière lui vrillait les iris. Il ferma les paupières, tentant de se protéger de la lumière présente en ce lieu, qui n'était pourtant pas des plus lumineuses il ne s'agissait que de la lueur d'un satellite astral, silencieux témoin intemporel d'événements immémoriaux. Une lune.

Vanitas tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour grogner de mécontentement, mais, ce qui sorti de ses cordes vocales n'avaient rien d'humain. Puis il y eut un lourd ricanement qui le figea sur place.

«**_ Vanitas_, n'est-ce pas ?** **Je t'ai peut-être bien trop sous-estimé. **»

L'adolescent prit conscience qu'il était debout, aussitôt, il se recula avec méfiance et rage. Son comportement ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du vieil homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

Grand, il était grand et maigre. Tout son corps n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de membres usés à l'apparence humaine et de vêtements ne faisant qu'assombrir le personnage. Sa peau était sombre, ses trait rongés par plusieurs rides et son apparence était d'une maigreur malveillante. Un long coupe-vent en cuir noir, serti d'épaisses cordelières, de boucles en acier et de quelques bavures métalliques, ornait ses épaule jusqu'à encadrer ses chevilles et se fondre sous de grand gants blancs. De ses longues bottes sombres, s'étirait un pantalon couleur de nuit, à moitié caché par une tunique entre le blanc cassé et la crème. Deux ceintures nocturnes pressaient son abdomen plat, pendant qu'un duo d'épaulières assuraient leurs prises sur les épaules du vieil homme aux oreilles trop pointues. Là où ses cheveux ne poussaient plus, son menton tissait une épaisse barbe poivre et sel.

Cet homme avait une Keyblade à la main. Longue, filandreuse, tant dure et sombre que coupante.

_Cette Keyblade..._  
>C'était celle qui lui avait enlevé quelque chose de très important.<p>

_Qui t'es, toi ?! _Ce cri qu'il avait tenté de prononcer ne traversa même pas le mur du son, mais se répercuta avec violence dans son crâne, le blessant à l'en faire pleurer. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa tête et il se recroquevilla honteusement.

« Allons, allons. Ce ne sont pas là des manières. » Le vieil homme se rapprochait, son long manteau flottant derrière lui, laissant entrapercevoir un jeune blond étendu sans vie sur le sol, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

_Le garçon du vitrail ?_ Vanitas recula instinctivement, son corps tremblant de rage et d'incompréhension. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Il était dans ce palier bizarre et maintenant, il était dans un gouffre étrange. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux ! Son interlocuteur sembla comprendre ce qu'il pensait et se tint légèrement recourbé, les mains derrière le dos, toujours le manche de l'arme dans la paume.

« Regarde. » Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment et fit un simple pas sur le côté, offrant la vue du blond couvert de bleus et de poussière, si on ignorait aussi le sang que versait sa poitrine.

Vanitas était de plus en plus confus, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était empli d'une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'arrivait même pas à parler. La rage, la colère bouillonnait dans ton son être. Derrière lui, bientôt se dressèrent des créatures dégoulinantes à mi-chemin entre la procréation et la destruction.

« Il s'appelle Ventus. » Commença l'homme –_n'ayant pas remarqué les monstres qui semblaient prendre vie_– d'un ton pensif. Dès qu'il parlait, c'était comme écouter deux pierres racler l'une contre l'autre. « Et un jour viendra, tu le tueras. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Il est déjà mort !_ Vanitas serra les poings et courba l'échine, comme un animal sauvage prêt à attaquer et mordre. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, cela n'énerva pas celui en face de lui, cela ne lui fit même pas peur. Non, il souriait froidement.

« Lui et toi n'êtes pas si différents. »

Comme le plus jeune n'étais pas décidé à s'avancer, ce fut lui qui effectua le premier pas, Keyblade à la main. Les grognements inhumains de Vanitas redoublèrent, mais il ne reculerait pour rien au monde. Il n'avait pas peur, il était brûlant d'une fiévreuse rage.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, deux créatures venaient de se mettre devant lui. Elles étaient énormes comparés à lui-même et au vieil homme. Bleue nuit, aussi rondes que des ballons, aussi grandes que trois adultes. Elles avaient une sorte de tête d'insecte à antennes et des yeux –_arrondis_, _courbés et tranchants comme des serres d'aigle_– carmin, avec un corps peint de gris sombre, de fins fils blanc. Un symbole en forme de cœur des plus étranges leur barrait le ventre. _Des Sans-Coeurs ?!_

« Voilà qui est intéressant... » Le vieillard s'était de nouveau arrêté et regardait lui aussi ces choses. « Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien être ? »

Le cœur de Vanitas s'emballait, empli d'incertitudes et de doutes. Il les fixa, renforçant sa garde pendant un moment. _Je dois m'en débarrasser. Maintenant ! _

Juste au moment où il allait donner un fulgurant coup dans l'une d'entre elle, sa cible venait de tourner la tête et le regardait avec une loyauté indescriptible dans son regard, ce qui suspendit son geste. Non, à la place, il venait de tendre sa main vers le monstre, comme hypnotisé. Les doigts gantés réussirent à palper l'extension du bras –_qui ressemblait à une sorte de gant de boxe_– de l'entité inconnue. Cette dernière couina de plaisir, roucoulant également avec un son aux notes bienheureuses. Il se reprit, incapable de se défaire de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le monstre sembla comprendre quelque chose et opina une fois de la tête, avant de se faire couper en deux, lui et son jumeau, par une Keyblade qui faillit balayer Vanitas.

_Ça fait mal._ Le jeune homme ne comprit rien, l'arme ne l'avait pas touché. _Pourquoi j'ai mal ?_ Quand les monstres étaient là, il s'était senti maître de ses émotions, puis quand ils se virent annihiler, il souffrait. Ça creusait sa poitrine, ça lui plombait le ventre et la tête._ J'ai mal..._

L'homme tourna sur ses talons et s'approcha du dénommé Ventus qui gisait sur le sol. Il leva sa Keyblade et alors que l'adolescent pensait qu'il allait l'abattre, voilà qu'un voile coloré émanait de lui et qu'il soignait le blond. Les plaies se refermèrent en un clin d'œil. Seul le sang restait l'ultime preuve d'un acte barbare.

Vanitas ne sut sur quel pied danser et sans réfléchir, il serra les poings. D'autres créatures apparurent et sautèrent sur la personne âgée. Cette dernière leur fit débarrasser le plancher en deux secondes et trois revers du poignet, avant de jeter un regard glacial au plus jeune qui souffrait de nouveau, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Je ne ferais plus ça si j'étais toi. » Le menaça-t-il dans un murmure qui sembla transpercer le torse de Vanitas, mais peut-être était-ce une douleur qui était survenue quand le vieil homme avait abattu les choses ? Il pointa un doigt sur le blond. « Je vais l'emmener là où il pourra se reposer pour l'éternité. » Il marqua une pause et déposa un drap en lin blanc sur le corps inerte de Ventus, l'enroulant dedans avec une précaution toute particulière.

_Quoi ? L'emmener où ? « Se reposer pour l'éternité » ?_ Vanitas fronça les sourcils et une nuée de créatures apparue derrière lui. Confusion. Colère. Rage. Doute... Peine. Elles semblaient murmurer, parlaient silencieusement entre elles, certaines se battaient et une guerre civile s'empara des troupes qu'il ne savait pas contrôler.

Il comprit. Dans un sens, ces monstres... Ils venaient de lui ? S'ils venaient de lui, alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censées représenter ? Ses pensées ? Il gardait un œil sur le vieillard pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Lorsque je reviendrais, je t'apprendrais à manier la Keyblade. »

_Manipuler la Keyblade ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?! __**Je vais le buter **__! Rend-le-moi ! Rend-moi Ventus !_ Une véritable déferlante de créatures foncèrent sur le plus vieux en hurlant silencieusement. Si Vanitas l'avait su plus tôt, il ne se serait pas laissé emporter. Deux qui disparaissaient, c'était supportable. Cinq, ça devenait un peu plus dur. Alors des centaines qui implosaient les unes après les autres au contact de la lame de l'arme légendaire ?

L'adolescent tomba à genoux, complètement épuisé et meurtri, avant de flancher sur le côté, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Vanitas. »

Vanitas tenta de tendre la main afin d'attraper cet homme et de reprendre le garçon du vitrail, mais la dernière chose qu'il vit fut la silhouette de l'inconnu se volatilisant avec son précieux paquet. Il haletait, sa vue se brouillait petit à petit et il lui semblait même que tout le sang à l'intérieur de sa tête le quittait.

« Reviens... _Rend-le-moi..._ »

Sa paume tomba à plat dans la poussière. Et ce fut le noir.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...

Sauvegarde effectuée.

Déconnexion. »

Une nouvelle fois, un réveil brutal dans son lit, dans sa propre chambre, au sein de ses propres draps. Une nouvelle fois, il se débarrassa de son ordinateur et faillit arracher son casque. Cette fois, il prit le chemin des toilettes, fit rageusement claquer la porte derrière lui et se laissa violemment tomber sur les genoux avant d'ouvrir la cuvette. Une quinte de toux eut son emprise sur lui et Vanitas se mit à vomir, son estomac se soulevant à chaque fois, ses yeux et sa gorge le brûlant à n'en plus pouvoir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_ Puis il essayait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une invention de son esprit, plus son ventre se contractait et plus son œsophage se tordait. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à en rendre ses jointures blanches. Il essayait de serrer les dents, de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Une part de son esprit lui disait qu'il était devenu fou à lier, pendant que l'autre lui chantait :

« – _Retournes-y, Vanitas.  
>Tu dois reprendre ce qui te revient de droit.<em> »


	8. DOWNFALL (on my way)

« Et voilà, encore un ! »

Au poste de police des Jardins Radieux, Cid laissa claquer une liasse de paperasse sur le bureau de son coéquipier, Léon. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et prit le dossier entre ses doigts, le survolant rapidement. Cid et lui étaient devenus rapidement proches depuis la lancée de cette étrange affaire, c'est donc tout naturellement que les autres leur avaient collés cette énigme sans plus s'en soucier. Le grand brun, confortablement installé sur son siège, soupirait de plus en plus, l'air sombre.

« Que disent les proches ? » S'autorisa-t-il à demander au blond, fronçant le nez dès qu'il le vit allumer un cigare.  
>« Ils ne comprennent pas. Comme les autres. »<p>

Léon rejeta la tête en arrière, agacé par cette affaire qui n'en finissait pas. D'abord, des jeunes disparaissaient, puis ils étaient retrouvés inconscients aux quatre coins du pays et personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. _Et encore, quand ils avaient de la chance_. La plupart du temps, c'était des cadavres qu'on ramenait.

Cid tira une longue bouffée, la rejetant sur une pancarte qui prohibait la consommation de cigarettes dans les lieux publics. Il se passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Au bout d'un moment, il fit tourner son siège et fixa son partenaire du regard avant de prendre parole :

« Des similitudes ? »  
>« Seize ans, blanc aux yeux bleus, blond... Rien ne correspond ! Ils sont tous différents ! »<br>« Et que disent les rapports médicaux ? »  
>« Tous différents ! Certains prenaient de la drogue. D'autres n'approchaient même pas un simple verre d'alcool ! » Léon prit le temps de se pincer l'arête du nez, avant d'ajouter : « On en a encore dix dans le coma, comme ça ! Et les scanners ne nous révèlent rien ! C'est tout juste s'ils sont en train de dormir ! »<p>

Cid hocha la tête et se releva, remettant un peu d'ordre dans le dossier. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Lui, il aimait les affaires calmes les petits vols de quartiers, les bagarres entre rivaux, l'alcoolisme et exhibitionnisme sur la voie publique. Là, il tombait en plein cauchemar, oscillant entre disparitions alarmantes et morts curieuses, en passant par des comas qui n'en finissaient plus.

« Toujours aucune piste, donc ? »  
>« Cid. » Léon le fusillait du regard, se demandant s'il l'avait bien écouté. « Et arrête de fumer dans le bureau ! Merde ! »<p>

Le blond leva une main faisant appel à la paix, à l'innocence et au silence, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ce geste provoqua un autre soupire chez Léon qui prétexta qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Sans un mot de plus, les hommes se quittèrent et le brun partit en direction de la cafétéria. Les rares collègues qu'il croisait l'évitaient comme la peste, ce qui redoubla son animosité. Deux jours qu'ils étaient penchés sur l'Affaire Sommeil et déjà, il n'en pouvait plus.

C'était lui qui avait maintenant sérieusement besoin de dormir.

« Leonheart ! » Cria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le policier s'arrêta et tourna la tête, son regard tombant sur un rouquin – _cheveux longs tirés en arrière avec une longue queue de cheval et une paire de lunettes sur le haut du crâne_ – au sourire narquois et à la joie de vivre se traduisant par un bon nombre de plaisanteries de mauvais goût et un humour qui laissait à désirer.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Turds ? »  
>« Eh bien. Savoir où en est l'enquête, pardi ! »<p>

Bien évidement, cette réponse plongea Léon dans une humeur encore plus noire que le café qu'il était parti se servir. L'agent fédéral Reno Turds ne déchanta pas et continua de lui sourire, s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Déjà, il lui tapait sur le système, mais le brun ne se laissa pas aller à son mécontentement. Cela aurait été s'avouer vaincu face à un tel énergumène. C'était à se demander comment un gars comme lui avait seulement fait pour réussir à rejoindre la Brigade d'Intervention Fédérale de la Shinra. Le mystère restait entier.

« Comme tu dois t'en douter, on nous as servis du couscous et on patauge sévère dedans. » Léon appuyait sur le bouton de la machine à café, attendant le bon vouloir de cette dernière. « Et on a un autre cas à Départ. »  
>« Aussi loin ? » C'était au tour de Reno de froncer les sourcils.<br>« Un gamin de seize ans. » Reprit le brun, concentré sur le liquide noir et épais qu'on versait dans son gobelet. « Son parrain a signalé sa disparition il y a quatre jours et on l'a retrouvé à Destin hier soir. »

Le roux eut un sifflement, mais Léon n'aurait su dire si c'était admiratif ou si c'était un constat. Il prit sa boisson entre ses mains et invita l'agent à le suivre, ce que ce dernier fit quand ils vinrent s'asseoir à une table de la cafétéria. Après un instant de silence, son interlocuteur fit un geste de moulinet avec sa main droite :

« Son état ? »  
>« Comme les autres victimes, il est dans le coma. Son corps présente un hématome au torse, il a deux côtes fêlées, des traces de coups et un léger traumatisme crânien. On pense qu'il s'est battu, mais il aurait très bien pu tomber ou s'être infligé ça lui-même. Contrairement aux autres, il n'a pas de fièvre. » Il prit une gorgée de son café. « Il est pris en charge au CHU de Départ. Son état ne semble pas critique, mais d'après les médecins, il pourrait très bien avoir pu perdre la mémoire. »<p>

L'agent fédéral opina du chef, se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise, prêtant une écoute attentive à ce que lui disait son collègue. Il était clair qu'il avait bien envie d'avoir la tête ailleurs et de penser lui-même à cette affaire, mais il n'avait presque pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveaux dossiers, c'était pour ça qu'il comptait un peu trop sur Léon pour l'aider.

« De la famille ? »  
>« Un parrain à Départ, Eraqus Enix. Il enseigne le kendo et l'escrime. Déjà prévenu. C'est tout ce qu'on sait pour le moment. »<p>

Léon ferma les yeux pendant un instant, il rêvait déjà d'une pause, _ne serait-ce qu'une heure_, où il pourrait dormir et boire autre chose que du café. Reno Turds l'avait remarqué. Déjà, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise en regardant le plafond d'un air pensif. Il sentait que l'interrogatoire du principal suspect allait tomber sur lui.

Profitant d'un instant, il s'étira de tout son long avant de se relever et de courber la tête en signe de remerciement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cafeteria, il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

« Le nom de la victime ? »  
>« Ventus Fidelux. »<p>

Après avoir obtenu sa réponse, le roux parti, satisfait, laissant derrière lui Léon, qui se demandait –_encore une fois_– comment ce gars avait fait pour se faire une place au sein du FBI de la Shinra.

Le brun soupira grossièrement et jeta son gobelet en plastique dans une poubelle, se levant à son tour afin de rejoindre Cid. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'un moment de répit et souffler quelques heures ? Ça leur ferait du bien.


	9. DOWNSLOPE

« Tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs, Vanitas. »

Vanitas s'écroula une fois de plus sur le sol, serrant les dents pour ne pas grimacer. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il venait pour affronter le vieil homme; _matin, midi et soir_. À son plus grand mécontentement, ce dernier le battait toujours à plate couture. Pour cela, il lui suffisait d'assener un coup avec sa Keyblade sur toutes les créatures qui pullulaient en lui et autour de lui. La souffrance que lui infligeait la perte de ces monstre était indescriptible, même pour lui.

Malgré les chutes et les coups, il se relevait toujours, une rage de vaincre dans le regard. Il essayait de se contenir pour ne pas que ces entités apparaissent, mais plus il perdait, plus il s'énervait et alors, de véritables armées d'être aux formes voluptés, agressives et sombres prenaient place autour d'eux. Si seulement il n'était pas autant affecté par la perte de ces insignifiantes choses. Si seulement il était plus fort... L'adolescent serra les poings, une fois encore.

« Relève-toi. » Ordonna l'homme après s'être lassé d'un énième combat qu'il gagnait sans faire le moindre effort.

Aux vues du plus jeune toujours en train de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits sur le sol, le vieillard s'impatienta et lui donna un coup de pieds dans les côtes. À défaut de le faire se relever, il venait de lui donner une bonne raison de le faire.

Vanitas le regardait avec tellement de colère et d'acharnement que la noirceur dans ses prunelles ambrées en devint captivante. Sa haine était si aisément palpable qu'un monstre hideux apparu.

Il était couvert de couleurs sombres, de bracelets, colliers à clous et d'accessoires en fer. Dans ses mains puissantes reposait un lourd marteau à piques écarlate avec un manche crème. Il n'avait pas de jambes; ses hanches emprisonnées dans une cage capitonnée. La créature semblait quatre fois plus grand qu'eux deux réunis et flottait au-dessus du sol. De ce corps aux muscles tressaillants, de la violence et de la frénésie émanaient dans une danse furieuse où formes tranchantes et courbes amorphes se mêlaient.

Avant même que son créateur n'eut le temps de réagir, _ça _se jeta sur l'agresseur. Un effort inutile, puisque non seulement elle disparut après que le vieil homme ce soit un tant soit peu démené avec sa Keyblade, mais en plus, l'adolescent hurla de souffrance sous le choc. Une créature à l'allure végétale apparue et tenta de calmer la douleur de son maître en lui donnant de légers coups de tête sur l'épaule.

« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps... » Un autre coup de pied fut asséné, un autre coup de lame sur la chose –_bien plus ridicule en comparaison du colosse d'avan_t– juste après.

Peut-être que si la situation le permettait, il se serait mis à pleurer de frustration et de colère. Mais il ne pleurait jamais, Vanitas. Jamais. Alors que l'homme allait lui donner une autre correction, il roula sur le côté et sauta sur ses pieds, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses doigts gantés se crispaient sur ses paumes, il était aussi exténué qu'énervé. Le plus vieux le regardait d'un air entre l'indifférence et l'intérêt, comme s'il était en train de l'examiner et de le lui trouver tous les immondices du monde en un seul coup d'œil.

Pour l'adolescent, faire sortir ces choses évacuait la pression qui s'accumulait dans ses veines, il en avait besoin, mais il ne pouvait pas se l'autoriser. Malgré tout, une créature osa apparaître.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se concentrant corps et âme pour ne pas que l'entité se jette sur le vieil homme. Après un moment, elle disparut. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, elle n'avait pas été détruite, elle s'était tout simplement envolée. Venait-il de réussir à la renvoyer d'où elle venait ? Il lui semblait que oui, aux vues de la rancœur et du mal qui inondait de nouveau progressivement son cœur. _C'est une victoire en soi..._

« Cesse donc de rêvasser et suis-moi. » Fit le vieil homme après s'être désintéressé de la scène.  
>« Pourquoi je te suivrais ? »<p>

Il l'ignora et Vanitas grogna, suivant son interlocuteur de mauvaise grâce. Il donnait des coups de pieds sur tous les cailloux qui croisaient son chemin, ça l'aidait à penser à autre chose. S'il y avait un rouage de clarté qu'il avait saisi, c'était qu'il était effectivement en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Il ne savait pas encore comment ça marchait, mais les faits étaient là. Il lui suffisait de se connecter pour se retrouver ici.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Une fois de plus, le vieil homme ne répondit pas. L'adolescent fronça le nez et croisa les bras sur son torse. D'après tout ce qu'il savait de l'histoire, il était l'apprenti d'un vieux fou qui s'amusait à le tabasser quand l'envie lui en prenait. Un autre point important, il semblait être fait uniquement de ténèbres, même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'avoir telle connaissance. _On fait mieux comme tutoriel..._

Il n'avait toujours pas de Keyblade et ça l'ennuyait sincèrement. Son maître lui répétait qu'il devait apprendre à se contrôler lui et son coeur avant de pouvoir caresser l'espoir d'un jour manier une telle arme, ce qui était plutôt contradictoire pour quelqu'un n'étant qu'une moitié d'un tout qui lui échappait.  
>Quatre jours qu'il s'entraînait, quatre jours qu'il se faisait littéralement laminer par un vieux, ça avait de quoi l'énerver. Vanitas n'avait pas de patience, heureusement que son maître n'en n'avait pas non plus. Il aurait détesté l'apprécier et il sentait que ce sentiment était partagé.<p>

Après une marche qui dura un bon quart d'heure, Vanitas se mit à fermement s'ennuyer et il laissa _**ses**_ petites créatures venir marcher à ses côtés. Dans un sens, il les aimait bien. C'était comme avoir un animal de compagnie, minus être forcé de les nourrir. Son esprit lui murmurait de leur donner un nom, mais il n'était pas assez attaché à toutes ces choses pour leur en donner un bien spécifique à chacune.

« Nescient. » Décida-t-il de confier à une paisible créature volante ressemblant à une méduse qui eut le courage de se poser sur son épaule.

_Nescient. L'inconnu, ce qui n'est pas, ce que l'on ne sait pas : la nescience_. L'absence de science, l'absence de connaissance; pour la forme et l'ironie. Il ne l'avait jamais caché, Vanitas avait des centaines de mots à vomir, il ne perdait pas son temps à écrire des pavés pour rien. Le Nescient sur son épaule roucoula de bonheur à ce nom, avant de se faire brutalement repousser. Il les aimait mieux quand ils le craignaient.

« Les Nescients... » Le vieillard s'était arrêté, quelque peu pensif. Et Vanitas, un peu trop absorbé par ses pensées, l'avait dépassé de quelques centimètres. « C'est donc le nom que tu vas leur donner ? »  
>« Quoi ? » Se renfrogna l'adolescent, venimeux comme jamais. « Ça te pose un problème ? »<p>

Son aboiement galeux fut accueilli par un autre coup de pied derrière les genoux, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol.

« Cesse de me manquer de respect et regarde devant toi, nous sommes arrivés. »  
>« Si tu le dis. » Marmonna Vanitas avant de péniblement se relever et d'avancer vers le rebord de la falaise, prêt à se recevoir un autre coup à n'importe quel moment.<p>

Un champ de bataille s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Quelques instants auparavant, ils étaient entourés de montages et de gorges à n'en plus finir, maintenant ils étaient sur une falaise qui surplombait une vaste plaine faisant peine à voir. Le sol était craqué, asséché par un soleil qui le brûlait chaque jour qui passait. Tout n'était que désolation, partout il y avait des Keyblades enfoncées dans la terre, rouillées et abîmées par le temps, avec leurs chaînes qui pendaient tristement tout en se mouvant au gré du vent.

Vanitas aurait voulu ressentir quelque chose par cette vision, seulement, il n'y avait qu'indifférence et austérité dans ses veines. Il n'en était qu'à se demander pourquoi l'on avait planté toutes ces armes ici. Cela lui faisait penser à un cimetière de guerre, quand il n'y avait plus rien à enterrer de ses braves guerriers.

« Selon une ancienne légende, il fut un temps où les ténèbres avaient recouverts le monde autrefois baignant de lumière pure... » Commença le vieil homme, se tenant derrière son apprenti.  
>«Quel est le rapport entre ça et le cimetière ? » Répondit Vanitas, fronçant le nez et s'éloignant de quelques centimètres.<br>« Quand un Porteur disparaît, il ne lui reste plus que son cœur pour pleurer. »  
>« Généralement il y a aussi des cadavres. Il faut croire que la Mort est gourmande par-ici. »<p>

Cette remarque lui valut un autre coup de pied, dans le dos cette fois-ci.

« Il suffit, Vanitas. Écoute plutôt ce que j'ai à te dire. » Gronda-t-il, avant de triturer sa barbe d'un air serein, laissant son disciple s'occuper de botter les quelques Nescients qui étaient apparus. « La source de cette lumière pure, le Kingdom Hearts, était protégée par une clé légendaire, la χ-blade. Tant que ces deux entités existeraient, le monde resterait dans la lumière pour l'éternité. Cependant, de cette puissante lumière sont nées des ombres mystérieuses : Les ténèbres. Elles ont réveillé des sentiments d'angoisse, de peur et d'avidité chez l'Homme, qui craignit que sa précieuse lumière ne se dérobe sous ses yeux. Les ténèbres dissimulées au plus profond de son cœur ont commencées à propager la confusion à travers une quête où tout le monde voulait s'approprier le Kingdom Hearts, afin de faire disparaître ces ténèbres. Ceux qui convoitaient et protégeaient la lumière ont créé des copies de la clé légendaire qu'ils ont appelés : _Keyblades_. Alors commença une bataille entre ceux qui recherchaient à sauver la lumière et ceux qui en devinrent avides : la _Guerre des Keyblades_. » Il se retourna, s'avançant pour contempler la désolation de la plaine en contrebas de la falaise où lui et Vanitas se tenaient, avant de reprendre. « Nous n'en savons que très peu sur la Guerre des Keyblades, à l'exception de quelques choses : qu'une lumière fut trouvée, que plusieurs milliers de Porteurs perdirent la vie, et que quand les ténèbres se dissipèrent, la lumière présente dans le cœur des survivants créa des barrières et scinda le monde en plusieurs autres mondes. Oui... Une bien curieuse histoire, qui mérite que l'on y prête bien plus grande attention. »

L'adolescent se massait le dos, se demandant où son maître voulait en venir. Cette histoire, il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. C'était sûrement dans le jeu qu'on lui avait brutalement retiré pour le remplacer par celui-ci. Il devait s'avouer que tout ce champ de bataille ne le laissait plus indifférent. Non, ça l'amusait maintenant. _J'ai failli y croire..._ _Quel scénario prestigieux, vraiment, s'en est si risible !_ Il se retint de rire, mais un autre Nescient qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant le trahit, chantant fièrement tout en dansant avec lui-même. La réaction du vieil homme ne se fit pas attendre et Vanitas eut le droit à un coup sur le haut du crâne, plus la souffrance que lui infligea la perte de la nouvelle créature.

« Mais, j'imagine que le tu savais déjà... » Lui murmura le vieil homme sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire froid sur les lèvres. « N'est-ce pas ? »  
>« Hein ? »<p>

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Vanitas se fit pousser du haut de la falaise et roula le long de la pente. Il tentait pourtant de s'arrêter, mais il était parti pour tout dévaler, s'écorchant le visage de-ci, de-là, jusqu'à se cogner dans l'amas de Keyblades en contrebas. Aussitôt, plusieurs Nescient accoururent à son secours, mais il les repoussa rageusement.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! » Hurla-t-il au vieux, mais ce dernier avait disparu, laissant Vanitas en proie à sa propre animosité.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et entreprit de se relever, s'époussetant par la même occasion. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait apprendre à manier une Keyblade. Déjà, s'il était dans un jeu, où étaient les autres joueurs ? Il n'y avait quand même pas que ce vieux PNJ à deux munnies ? Son regard se reporta sur le cimetière où il pataugeait. Il y avait tellement de Keyblades, ici. S'il en prenait une, juste pour s'entraîner, ça ne tuerait personne. Quelques Nescient apparurent pour l'applaudir, avant de s'enfuir dès que leur créateur se mit à leur donner des coups de pieds.

Vanitas grommela entre ses dents et décida de s'avancer entre les armes, cherchant celle qu'il allait prendre. Ses créatures le suivirent, slalomant entre les différents vestiges des Porteurs du passé et s'amusant entre elles. Une, tristement imprudente, se frotta de trop prés à l'une des lame et disparue d'un coup.

Ne s'attendant pas à une si soudaine douleur, il s'accroupit sur le sol, serrant les dents. Puis, il jeta un regard meurtrier aux autres Nescients et ces derniers s'évanouirent dans la nature. _Petites crevures..._ Il se redressa et continua sa recherche. Il y en avait beaucoup trop qui ne lui faisaient pas envie. Elles n'étaient pas à son image.

Une de ses mains se perdit sur le manche de l'une d'entre elle et il regretta immédiatement cette inattention, reculant derechef dès qu'il sentit une violent secousse dans tout son bras. Ça venait de le repousser.

_Quand un Porteur disparaît, il ne lui reste plus que son cœur pour pleurer._

_La Keyblade vient de leur cœur ?_ Il ne pouvait donc pas manier une seule d'entre celles qui étaient abandonnées ici ? C'était donc ça, une Keyblade... Une pâle imitation, un vulgaire morceau de métal façonné à l'image de l'arme ultime et de la volonté de son Porteur ? Comment était-il censé obtenir ce genre d'arme s'il n'était rien de plus que l'ombre d'une lumière ?

_Dépourvu de beaucoup de choses..._

Le vide se fit ressentir de nouveau, rapidement comblé par une confusion et une frustration qui le noyaient. _Est-ce que j'ai au moins un cœur ?_ Il fit glisser une de ses paumes sur son torse, attendant un battement. Plusieurs impulsions répondirent contre sa main. Pourquoi est-ce que sa Keyblade refusait d'apparaître ?

_Je ne comprends rien._

Il retint un sifflement haineux entre ses dents, des Nescients apparurent pour montrer son irritation et furent rapidement chassés. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à calmer sa colère. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces choses qui apparaissaient dès qu'il se montrait inattentif.

_Une seconde._

Inattentif... C'était ça, la solution; il fallait qu'il se concentre, non pas à seulement contrôler ses sentiments, mais aussi à contrôler les Nescients ! Très fier de lui, pensant avoir trouvé la solution à son problème, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, puis à imiter toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. Le garçon dansait presque au milieu de toutes les Keyblades, bondissant de-ci de-là pour se mettre dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Haletant, il s'arrêta, observant avec un plaisir démesuré le champ de bataille désespérément inerte.

Porté par sa soudaine illumination, il éclata d'un rire effrayant, s'asseyant sur le sol pour profiter de sa victoire avec lui-même. Voulant s'étirer avant de s'allonger, il leva les bras au ciel et toutes les Keyblades autour de lui se mirent à sombrement frémir.

Vanitas se stoppa un moment, sincèrement surpris. _Quel excellent exercice_. Aucun Nescient n'apparut. Restait le problème du soudain mouvement des armes. L'adolescent s'humecta les lèvres et se releva doucement. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il avait terriblement envie de recommencer. Aussitôt dit, il se concentra et fit craquer ses doigts sans sommation.

Il leva un bras. Rien ne se passait. Il fit de même avec l'autre, et le vent se mit à caresser l'initiative.

Dix minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il ne réussit qu'à faire sensiblement trembler les Keyblades, au prix d'innombrables efforts musculaires qui commencèrent à le fatiguer. _Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas..._ Il n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu, mais il perdait rapidement patience. De l'entêtement, il passa à la frustration, puis à la colère, la rage... Rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Haineux, il fronça les sourcils et hurla :

« Allez, debout ! »

Un nuage de poussière compacte accueillit l'exclamation hargneuse. À cet instant, il s'attendait à voir des Nescients apparaître, mais, il remarqua rapidement qu'à leur place, toutes les armes autour de lui venaient de quitter le sol et de se lancer en l'air. Sous la surprise, il se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger et toutes les Keyblades retombèrent dans un effroyable fracas métallique.

« Incroyable... » Murmura-t-il, observant ses paumes avec attention.

Le pouvoir lui courrait dans les veines, envahissant sa poitrine jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme de l'exhalation. De nouveaux Nescients apparurent, courant et bondissant à tout-va, glapissants fièrement à qui mieux-mieux. Vanitas se concentra et les fit retourner d'où ils venaient. _Tout est une question de concentration. _

Après s'être relevé, il exclut toute autre distraction de son esprit et recommença à tendre les mains en direction des armes. Paniquées, elles se mirent à racler le sol, puis s'élevèrent honteusement dans les airs. Un pas après l'autre, il réussit à avancer sur plusieurs mètres sans qu'aucune des Keyblades ne s'échappent. Prenant rapidement de l'assurance, il se mit à courir, puis à faire des pirouettes, des roues et des acrobaties toutes plus créatives les unes que les autres. Le nuage métallique continuait de l'écouter, épouvanté comme un nid d'abeilles que l'on aurait un peu trop maltraité. Il passa plusieurs autres minutes à s'amuser, les contrôlant avec ses deux paumes, puis une seule, cinq doigts, deux...

Ne sachant plus quoi inventer pour tester cette nouvelle capacité, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua le gouffre à l'horizon. Un sourire fiévreux s'empara de ses lèvres et il s'élança. Il quitta le rebord, sautant dans le vide tout en appelant les Keyblades à lui. Ces dernières vinrent se hâter sous ses pieds, pendant qu'une se mit à plats sous ses chaussures pour lui assurer un certain maintient. L'adolescent prit quelques secondes pour tenir en équilibre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de faire ça, mais les résultats étaient là : il était en train de survoler tout ce triste cimetière avec les pierres tombales sous la semelle.

Vanitas continua de voler dans les airs pendant un long moment, bien trop fier pour redescendre de son armée d'armes. Il s'était mit en tête de tester toutes les figures possibles et inimaginables. Ce qu'il fit, évidement. Son corps se penchait d'un côté, puis d'un autre, sa loyale compagnie suivant chacun de ses mouvements, jusqu'à s'élancer plus haut dans les airs, jusqu'à fondre sur le sol pour repartir tout de suite en direction du ciel. Le vent sifflait violemment aux oreilles du brun, giflant son visage et ses vêtements, mais il ne se serait arrêté pour rien au monde.

Son rire emplissait les parois montagneuses de la _Nécropole des Keyblades_. Le vieillard était revenu et le regardait d'un air satisfait. Il n'appréciait pas qu'il puisse autant s'amuser, mais il le connaissait ce garçon un gamin qui cassait les jouets avec lesquels il jouait trop par pur et simple ennui. Il le savait.

« C'est peut-être le bon, cette fois. » Murmura-t-il, jugeant qu'il avait fait assez de progrès pour la journée. L'homme ferma les yeux et se retourna. « Bonne nuit, Vanitas. »

À ce moment, le nuage métallique, ainsi que leur conducteur commencèrent à faiblir, puis ralentir. Vanitas avait les yeux qui papillonnaient et se sentait affaibli. Il tenta de tenir debout un peu plus longtemps, mais il finit par chuter.

Il voyait le ciel s'éloigner et sentait tout son corps se mouver au ralenti. Tentant de se battre contre la fatigue, il tendit une main vers le soleil couchant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, trop exténué pour repousser son admiration. C'était brillant, ça lui faisait penser au garçon du vitrail, à celui qui était tombé dans ses bras. Ventus.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...  
>Sauvegarde effectuée.<br>Déconnexion. »


	10. DOWNSLOPE (open your eyes)

« Ventus. »

Il se sentait flotter. Il y avait comme de l'eau tout autour de lui, mais ses chevilles et ses doigts n'avaient de cesse de toucher de la terre. Il s'autorisa un instant pour penser. Il n'était pas en forme, il le savait. Quelque chose lui manquait, là... Dans sa poitrine. C'était douloureux, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même. Son corps se laissait doucement porter par le courant, mais son esprit était vif. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il força son dos à se cambrer. Au lieu de se noyer, comme il le pensait, il venait juste de renverser le plateau. Tout était à l'envers, c'était amusant.

Sa tête tenta de se tourner sur le côté et, encore une fois, tout le décor suivit. Qu'importe dans quel sens il se mettait, l'eau, la terre et l'air se modulaient à ses envies. Quelle palpitante découverte pour le jeune homme qui en profita pour s'improviser girouette. Ça ne lui permettait pas d'oublier ce qui lui faisait mal, mais c'était un bon moyen pour tenter de l'ignorer. Cet endroit pourrait être bien plus agréable. _Ça manque d'un peu de concret et d'un soupçon d'autre chose_, lui seul pensait avoir des pensées révolutionnaires et pleines de vérités, ce, sans tomber dans l'arrogance. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres humides. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça ici.

« Ventus. »

Sauf qu'une voix ne cessait jamais de prononcer le même mot. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, cherchant encore et toujours la source d'un tel son. C'était bien trop difficile de garder les paupières grandes ouvertes. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que celui, ou celle, qui parlait semblait bien triste. S'il le pouvait, il aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais la torpeur et la fatigue le berçaient bien trop. Un soupire désolé parvint à se frayer un chemin au travers de ses lèvres. _Je t'aiderai bientôt_, promit-il silencieusement. Son dernier souffle quitta ses poumons et l'eau l'entraîna en son fond.

Il pouvait se reposer pour l'éternité, ici. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le vrai sommeil ne l'emporte, celui que tout le monde recherchait sans jamais avoir le courage de le déclencher. Cependant, le repos ne venait pas. Quand bien même tous les éléments soient en place pour permettre telle situation, son esprit restait accroché à des centaines de filaments de lumières. _Une promesse est une promesse_, se souvint-il, ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. Il allait devoir encore attendre un peu. _Dommage_... Il reprit une grande bouffée d'air, détachant son corps de l'eau tranquille et de la terre protectrice.

Quand il se redressa, il était dans un lit bien trop haut pour être le sien. Les draps étaient d'un blanc cassé qui lui semblèrent purs. Un sourire paisible s'imprima sur ses lèvres sèches et il prit une généreuse poignée de sa couverture, la soulevant pour la presser contre son visage. C'était frais et ça sentait tellement bon.

« Ventus. »

Sa tête se tourna en direction de la voix et il vit quelqu'un dans le coin de la pièce. Cette personne semblait un petit peu plus vieille que lui et ses yeux d'une belle couleur dorée, lui faisait penser à l'automne. Ce qui retint plus son attention était ses cheveux d'un noir, _comme de l'encre_. Il avait l'air perdu, presque triste. C'était donc l'appel d'un garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien à ses côtés, comme s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis...  
>Il avait oublié depuis quand il avait commencé à chercher cette pièce manquante. Il fit signe à son homologue d'approcher. Après un instant qui flotta au-dessus de leur tête comme un lent nuage d'hiver, ce dernier s'avança, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.<p>

Ici, tout était blanc, ou vert. Avec lui, tout était noir, puis rouge et jaune. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un moment et le garçon finit par pencher la tête sur le côté. Ces belles prunelles semblaient tellement vides. Ce visage était couvert de poussière et de blessures cuisantes. Doucement, il approcha une main et la posa sur la joue du propriétaire de ces courts cheveux noirs. Cette peau était brûlante. Non, glaciale : elle le mordait. Il se mit à sourire et lui fit réduire la distance entre leurs deux visages, plus près... Un peu plus près. Sa tête s'inclina vers son épaule, ses lèvres frôlant celles de celui qu'il avait toujours cherché.

Et une infirmière entra dans la pièce, manquant de faire tomber le plateau de soin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que son patient–_censé être en train de dormir depuis maintenant cinq jours–_ était en train de faire avec sa couverture ? Posant tout ce qu'elle avait sur un chariot, elle s'approcha vivement de lui, l'empêchant à la dernière minute de s'étouffer avec les draps.

« Monsieur Fidelux ! »

Le blond releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

« Tout va bien. » La rassura-t-il avec une voix au paroxysme du chuchotement. « Il ne va pas rester longtemps. » Assuré d'avoir bien expliqué la situation, il s'assit correctement sur son lit et remua légèrement les pieds, caressant les draps d'un air absent.

La jeune femme resta interdite, avant d'arracher le téléphone de la table de chevet de son patient et de composer le numéro de la salle des médecins, glapissant à n'en plus pouvoir se comprendre elle-même. Ventus –_lui_– était paisible, et regardait l'infirmière courir dans tous les sens avec le combiné en main. Il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

C'était tellement lumineux qu'il dût légèrement plisser ses paupières. Doucement, il s'approcha, ses doigts se tendant en direction du soleil couchant qui les réchauffaient doucement. À cet instant précis, il entendit encore cette voix lointaine, inattendue.

Il l'avait appelé, encore une fois.


	11. DOWNSLOPE (slay me all the way)

« Maman, Vanitas me fais peur. »

Tidus venait de rentrer du jardin derrière leur maison et s'était automatiquement réfugié dans les jambes de sa mère, la dérangeant légèrement dans la préparation de leur sacro-saint dîner. Tifa pencha la tête sur le côté, trop occupée à surveiller ce qu'elle cuisait pour s'occuper l'esprit avec ce que son enfant lui disait. Néanmoins, elle prit quelques secondes pour lui demander ce que le cadet de la fratrie avait _encore_ fait.

« Il frappe la balançoire avec un bâton ! » Geint le petit brun, tirant doucement sur le tablier de la femme.  
>« Allons bon. » Elle retourna l'omelette dans la poêle et jeta un regard en coin à son fils. « Tu voulais faire de la balançoire ? »<br>« Non. Mais il va la casser s'il continue ! »

Kairi et Sora, jusque-là installés dans le salon, tendirent l'oreille à ce qu'il se disait dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et d'un accord communs, il se firent silencieux et se levèrent discrètement pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans le jardin. Leur surprise n'était rien face à celle de Riku qui était déjà posté devant la porte-fenêtre depuis quelques minutes.

« Il faudrait peut-être l'arrêter, non ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant face à Sora, ce dernier se pinça les lèvres.  
>« Euh... »<br>« Regardez-moi _ces_ muscles... » Murmura Kairi, s'appuyant sur les épaules de ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui jetèrent un regard incrédule. Elle cligna des paupières et fronça les sourcils en les regardant à son tour. « Quoi ? Non mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à lui envier. »

Les garçons prirent une teinte pivoine. Le plus vieux des deux se râlant la gorge, pendant que le plus jeune fixait désespérément ses chaussettes. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et les prit par la main, les ramenant au salon où ils étaient en train de regarder la télé.

« Vani ! Maman elle a dit que tu devais arrêter ! » criait Tidus depuis la fenêtre. « Arrête de taper ma balançoire ! Elle t'a rien fait ! »

Après un ultime coup, Vanitas s'arrêta, haletant, la nuque et le dos recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il se retourna et grondait déjà, le bâton fermement tenu dans sa paume. Même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait jamais pu casser cette balançoire. Le métal contre le bois, c'était souvent un combat inégal. Le dernier de la famille lui tira la langue, avant de se laisser tomber à terre quand il vit que le bout de bois venait vivement à sa rencontre. Ce dernier s'explosa contre le mur en parpaing.

Agacé d'avoir été dérangé, le cadet s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et reprit son souffle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en train de faire ça : _s'entraîner_. Cela faisait maintenant des années que l'escrime lui était devenue inaccessible. Néanmoins, il voulait être en forme pour son futur combat avec l'ancêtre. Maintenant qu'il savait manipuler les autres Keyblades, il n'aurait aucun mal à se battre avec la sienne... Quand il en aurait une. Il avait hâte de retourner dans cet autre monde si honteusement et curieusement accessible.

Cet étrange univers lui plaisait énormément. Certes, le vieux le frappait toujours, mais ce n'était qu'un PNJ et, s'il n'était là que pour le tutoriel, ça lui donnait encore plus l'envie de le dépasser. De plus, toutes les blessures qu'il se faisait _là-bas_, disparaissaient une fois _revenu ici_. Ce jeu avait vraiment tout pour plaire, même si ça manquait cruellement de joueurs à mater par la seule force de deux armes et d'un discours post-apocalyptique sur l'amitié et la différence entre le bien et le mal. Son esprit se mit doucement à rire, pendant que ses yeux se perdaient dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête.

À Illusiopolis il n'y a que deux saisons, l'hiver et le 14 juillet. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien apercevoir un bout d'automne dans les arbres. Ocre, ambre et miel se fondaient en une satisfaisante palette de couleurs automnale. Il y avait peu de chose que le jeune homme appréciait. L'une d'entre elle était l'automne aux Îles du Destin, quand ils habitaient encore là-bas.

Il tendit la main vers le ciel, comme si ses doigts pouvaient capturer des filaments de lumière et se les approprier. Il n'était qu'un être humain ici. Rien de spécial, rien qui le démarque des autres. Là-bas, il avait des Nescients. Il pouvait faire des choses incroyables et il pouvait se battre ! En fait, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre comme tout le monde, ça il l'avait su dès son plus jeune âge. Son poing se referma sur le soleil, un faisceau d'ombre lui protégeant les yeux. Ce monde-là n'en valait pas la peine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, le cinglé ? »

_Cette grognasse n'en vaut pas la peine_. Vanitas soupira d'extase et l'ignora, se sentant tranquille avec l'extérieur aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas sa grande sœur qui allait gâcher sa rare plénitude, il devait se contrôler. Surprise par le manque de réaction de son frère, Fang s'approcha doucement et le scruta pendant une bonne paire de minutes. Non, il semblait être sérieusement en train de bailler aux corneilles. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et se retrancha dans la cuisine.

« M'man ! Je crois que l'handicapé est amoureux ! »  
>« Fang, laisse-le tranquille. »<p>

Vanitas prit un brin d'herbe entre ses pouces et le fit siffler. Son esprit le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, même la plus insignifiante des choses. Comme s'il n'existait plus dans cette masse de réalité. Ça lui plaisait bien. _Je n'existe pas. Je n'existe plus ici. Adieu Illusiopolis !_ Il ricanait, se délectant d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même. Pour le temps que cela durera.

À l'heure du dîner, le brun n'avait fait aucun commentaire et avait mangé avec eux, sans râler une seule fois. Bien qu'il n'adressa la parole et n'aida personne pour débarrasser la table ou faire la vaisselle, il avait été présent. Ce qui avait fortement déplu à Fang, mais avait mit Sora et Tidus dans tous leurs états. En effet, quand bien même représentait-il le prédateur naturel de la réputation de leur famille, les deux garçons étaient bien trop heureux de voir leur grand frère. Kairi et Riku, quant à eux, ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser.

Cela devait bien faire un moment que Vanitas n'avait plus dit un mot à sa mère, pas même une vulgarité. Cette dernière y repensait alors qu'elle retournait dans sa buanderie. Peut-être que son fils changeait ? Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et posa ses coudes sur le bureau improvisé par un plan de travail amovible posé sur le sèche-linge et la machine à laver. Tout ça était bizarre, comme si quelque chose planait au-dessus d'eux, son instinct de mère ne la trompait que très rarement. Peut-être que c'était juste l'automne...

Vanitas referma doucement la porte de sa chambre, la verrouillant silencieusement. Une fois cela fait, il pressa une main sur son visage, un sourire sinistre s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Sa fenêtre fut fermée, sa lampe de chevet allumée et son ordinateur portable, posé sur son support ventilant. Le PC se mit en route. L'adolescent s'installa sur son lit et lança le jeu, posant le casque sur ses oreilles après l'avoir branché. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. _Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière_.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était _là-bas_.

« – _La_ _Nécropole des Keyblades_. »

Il faisait nuit, mais la lune éclairait comme en plein jour. Son corps, bien que plus vide qu'à l'accoutumée, était en pleine effervescence. Ses doigts en tremblaient presque d'excitation, mais il fit le calme autour de lui quand il comprit que faire l'inverse ne lui faisait faire qu'invoquer une masse de Nescient.  
>Ce soir, il voulait et allait <em>lui<em> montrer qu'il n'était pas faible et qu'il avait de la ressource. D'un pas assuré, il retourna au champ de bataille et dut se contrôler pour ne pas de suite appeler les Keyblades à lui. Impatience et fierté se mêlaient dans tout son êtree avec une exquise touche d'adrénaline. Seulement, la concentration était la clé. Sa clé.

Le vieil homme était là et l'attendait, tournant le dos au satellite lunaire. Vanitas prit derechef une longe inspiration qui descendit jusque dans son ventre, s'avançant jusqu'à son maître. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour ne pas laisser trahir une seule émotion.

« Bonsoir, Vanitas. »  
>« Salut. »<p>

Un manque de respect flagrant. Une seule provocation, comme d'habitude. Son interlocuteur semblait se lasser de tout cela, mais pour une fois, il ne fit rien pour punir l'impertinence de son disciple. Vanitas haussa un sourcil quand il vit que l'autre venait de lui intimer de s'avancer. Il s'exécuta, laissant ses pouces glisser sous sa ceinture.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas venu ce matin. » Commença le vieil homme avec un ton de reproche. « Ni cet après-midi. »  
>« Si tu voulais un rendez-vous romantique, il fallait me le dire plus tôt. » Ricana l'adolescent, avant de se rendre compte que son maître ne faisait pas mine de vouloir le frapper.<br>« Passons. » Le coupa ce dernier en se retournant. « Sais-tu ce qu'est la χ-blade ? »

Ce fut au tour de Vanitas d'être surpris du tournant de la conversation, lui qui comptait se battre et en mettre plein la vue à ce vieux fou de PNJ. Il haussa les épaules et s'adossa à la paroi de la falaise derrière lui, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Peut-être que si j'en avais une, je le saurais. » Ironisa-t-il d'un ton sec, mécontent de voir que tout ce qu'il faisait ne menait à rien.  
>« Ouvre tes oreilles et cesse ce petit jeu puérile, Vanitas. Je te parle de la χ-blade : l'arme légendaire, la clé du Kingdom Hearts... »<br>« Celle de la légende. »  
>« C'est exact . » Et l'homme parut satisfait. « Ce que je vais t'apprendre ce soir risque de t'intéresser. »<p>

L'oreille de l'adolescent tiqua. Ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de son maître, ce dernier venait de faire apparaître une lettre lumineuse dans sa paume. Cela ressemblait à un _X_ tout à fait normal, excepté qu'il semblait légèrement courbé.

« Cette ancienne lettre se prononce « _ki », _même si certains la prononce « _kaï »_, le sens n'en reste pas moins le même : la mort. Une lettre qui désigne la fin. »  
>« La <em><strong>χ-blade<strong>_... Plutôt amusant pour une arme censée représenter la lumière. » Vanitas se mit à jouer distraitement avec le Nescient-méduse d'auparavant, lui donnant des coups d'index sur la tête.  
>« Au contraire, Vanitas. Vois-tu, la plus pure lumière engendrera toujours les plus pures ténèbres. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça ! »<p>

« – ( _Tu es un être n'ayant aucune lumière, Vanitas._ ) »

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, sincèrement confus. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître la tranquille créature qu'il se plaisait à frapper du bout du doigt, pour la remplacer par une autre qui n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir voler. Il n'avait pas envie de se baisser, aussi, il donna un léger coup de pied au petit monstre, commençant à se perdre dans ses réflexions et dans les explications de son maître.

« Je te sens perdu, Vanitas. »  
>« Loin de là le fait que je m'ennuie, mais cela peut grandement jouer sur l'intérêt que je pourrais porter. »<br>« Très bien, que ne comprend-tu donc pas ? »

L'adolescent fit disparaître son Nescient. Il était vrai qu'il avait une grande fierté, mais quand quelque chose lui échappait, il devait absolument en comprendre l'essentiel. Aussi, il était bien beau de le border de contes de fées à dormir debout et de lui apprendre une lettre de l'alphabet, mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir manier sa propre Keyblade.

« Les Keyblades. » Répondit Vanitas après un moment de silence. « La χ-blade est la clé du Kingdom Hearts. Les Keyblades sont des copies de la χ-blade, qui a déclenchée la Guerre des Keyblades. » Son exposition lui valu un hochement de tête de la part de son maître. « De ce fait, il se peut qu'il y ait d'autres sortes de Keyblades. »  
>« C'est exact. » Le vieil homme avait un sourire entre la noirceur et la satisfaction sur les lèvres. « Il existe quatre types de Keyblades : les Keyblades de lumière, les Keyblades de ténèbres, la χ-blade et les Keyblades de cœur. » Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à son disciple de macérer les informations. « Les Keyblades des ténèbres, sont au royaume des ténèbres ce que les Keyblades que nous manions sont au royaume de la lumière. En somme, ces deux Keyblades sont équivalentes; l'une provient des ténèbres, et l'autre, de la lumière. La χ-blade est la clé protectrice du Kingdom Hearts, néanmoins, elle ne permet pas d'y accéder, à proprement parler. C'est donc là que la Keyblade de cœur entre en jeu... Vois-tu, en réunissant sept cœurs de lumière pure, la Keyblade de cœur se forgera et permettra d'ouvrir les portes du royaume légendaire. »<p>

_Alors, même si je n'ai aucune Lumière, je pourrais avoir une Keyblade..._

Vanitas resta silencieux, écoutant l'homme déblatérer ses explications sans queue ni tête. Il lui était étrange de se sentir dans un jeu vidéo et d'avoir ce sentiment de réalité constante autour de lui. Il quitta la paroi de la falaise et s'avança vers le cimetière des Keyblades. Trop peu curieux pour poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question de plus, il ne dit rien, préférant observer toutes les armes qui avaient gentiment repris leur juste place depuis la veille.

« Il y a bien longtemps que la Guerre des Keyblades s'est terminée et que la χ-blade a été détruite, Vanitas. De ce fait, plus beaucoup de personnes ne peuvent manier de Keyblades et se prétendre Porteurs. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent l'ignora, toutes ces informations commençant à lui donner la migraine. Non, il ne le savait pas. Il était encore assez honnête avec lui-même pour ne pas prétendre savoir des choses dont il n'avait connaissance.

« Tu es bien silencieux. » Remarqua son maître d'une voix toujours aussi rocailleuse et basse.  
>« Tu parles beaucoup, pour un PNJ. »<br>« Un PNJ... ? » Reprit-il après avoir jeté un regard absent en direction des Keyblades. Le vieil homme se mit à rire, laissant Vanitas le foudroyer du regard. « Tout cela ne serait-ce donc qu'un jeu pour toi ? »

D'un pas lent, il s'avança en direction de son disciple et se mit à longuement l'observer. Malgré la menace planant au-dessus de sa tête, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, relevant simplement les yeux pour ne pas perdre de vue le regard de son maître. Lui aussi avait les iris ambrés, l'adolescent ne le remarquait que maintenant.

Sans un mot, les doigts gantés du plus vieux s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge de Vanitas, le soulevant brusquement au-dessus du sol. Ce dernier serra les dents et se mit immédiatement à battre des pieds, tentant de lui donner des coups de pieds, pendant que ses poings martelaient le poignet de cette main qui le tenait fermement.

« Je te pensais plus malin que ça. Peut-être que je me suis trompé et que tu n'es pas celui que j'attendais. » Se désolait le plus âgé, resserrant sa prise. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de la jugulaire de sa "_victime_" battre contre son poignet, c'était violent et extrêmement rapide, cela le fit encore plus sourire.

Vanitas commençait à suffoquer, sa colonne vertébrale le faisant beaucoup souffrir. Seulement, la panique n'était pas au rendez-vous, non, seule la rage se lisait dans chacun de ses traits. Brûlante, glaciale... Il se débattait de plus en plus, refusant de rompre le lien visuel entre ses yeux et ceux de son agresseur. Tout son corps bouillonnait, le sang à l'intérieur de sa tête faisant un bruit de cymbales. Le monde autour de lui commença à tourner, même ses sens étaient en train de le quitter. Il était incapable de desserrer les dents et ses gestes devinrent rapidement mous.

_Je vais mourir ?_

« Tu as toujours été inutile et faible. J'ai vu d'autres personnes qui savaient déjà manier la Keyblade dés leur arrivée ici. J'aurais du le prévoir et te tuer depuis longtemps. Hélas, tu semblais avoir tant de potentiel, avec ton visage inhumain et ces créatures... Ah, l'erreur est belle et bien humaine. »

_Visage inhumain ?_ C'était par principe qu'il refusait de laisser sortir les Nescients, même si tout son corps et tout son esprit lui hurlaient de le faire. Son cerveau lui faisait mal, bien trop mal pour qu'il puisse tenter de manipuler toutes ces Keyblades autour de lui. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement faible. C'était mentir que de ne pas avouer que les mots de son agresseur étaient en train de le rendre fou de rage,_ de le blesser_. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des ombres filandreuses étaient en train d'émaner hors de lui, de son propre corps de jeune adolescent. Elles n'étaient que brides, puis prirent rapidement plus de forme, plus de contenance.

_Je vais mourir..._

« Tu aurais pu forger la χ-blade, Vanitas. Nous aurions pu devenir les dirigeants d'un nouveau monde... Un monde unifié, où la Guerre des Keyblades ne serait qu'une Troisième Guerre Mondiale ! J'aurais pu te donner un but, te faire sortir de ta misérable vie ! Tu aurais pu faire tellement de choses ! J'aurais donc encore perdu mon temps !»

D'ébène, les spectres sombres passèrent à une variante de carmin crépusculaire, s'échappant du corps de leur geôlier. Vanitas eut l'impression d'être en train d'imploser, quand tout à coup, une sphère ténébreuse s'enveloppa autour de lui et l'arracha à la poigne du vieil homme. Ce dernier ferma complètement le poing, sur du vide. À son plus grand étonnement. Rapidement, il regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche.

Une ombre épaisse et purulente se déplaçait sur le sol, ça faisait des bulles comme du goudron mal fait et grouillait comme un amas de cafards et d'insectes indescriptibles. D'un coup, l'adolescent jaillit de sous terre, avant de se fondre de nouveau, comme si tout n'était qu'eau et qu'il n'était qu'une sorte de créature marine.

Son agresseur fronça les sourcils et fit un seul pas en arrière, l'air mauvais. La tâche ténébreuse se condensa, avant de disparaître, pour réapparaître dans le ciel et vomir l'adolescent, qui fonça sur le vieil homme comme une déferlante de chaos et de haine, Keyblade en main. Sa propre Keyblade.

«_ – Clavis Vaccum.  
>La Clé du Vide. <em>»

Au lieu de trancher sa cible en deux, l'arme ne réussit qu'à profondément entailler le sol. L'adversaire de Vanitas avait esquivé l'attaque et s'était lui aussi armé. Comprenant qu'il fallait mieux prendre un peu de distance, le garçon effectua une série de roues arrière, avant de se stabiliser. Il haletait, ses poumons en feu et sa tête le lançant comme jamais. Seule une fiévreuse rage le gardait debout. Les goulées d'air qu'il reprenait furent accueillies comme un miracle, lui rendant lentement ses forces. Cependant, le vieillard n'en resta pas là et s'élança derechef sur le plus jeune, qui fit claquer ses dents une seule fois avant de ne refaire qu'un avec la terre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut qu'une série d'esquives affolantes et de disparitions alarmantes. Cela n'était qu'une astuce pour que Vanitas –_bien plus tacticien qu'il ne laissait penser– _reprenne son souffle dans les meilleures conditions. Son adversaire le comprit bien trop tard, puisque l'adolescent venait de ressortir du sol et s'était à présent mit en position offensive avec son arme : la colonne vertébrale droite, les pieds assez espacé pour autoriser le moindre mouvement, une main assurant sa stabilité pendant que celle qui tenait son arme était levée au-dessus de sa tête.

Il se passa une poignée de secondes, durant lesquelles les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Le garçon attendait que l'autre attaque le premier, sa position lui aurait rapidement permit de contrer n'importe quelle offensive. Tous les deux le savait.

« Alors, surpris ?! » Aboya Vanitas avec un air déviant entre le défi et la corruption. « Viens ! Je t'attends ! »

Il y eut un autre moment de flottement et puis un flash, un faible applaudissement. L'adolescent se crispa, hargneux et incrédule. Pourquoi est-ce que le plus vieux était en train de l'applaudir ? Sa prise sur le manche de sa Keyblade se resserra.

« Excellent, Vanitas. Excellent ! » S'exclamait son maître avec un ton qui aurait pu sonner comme mielleux, si la voix de ce dernier n'avait pas été aussi rêche. « Que de progrès, que de surprises... » Il se tut pendant un instant, avant de s'avancer. « Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de toi. Un véritable prodige ! »

Vanitas se tendit, le bout de la lame de Clavis Vaccum pointant toujours sur son adversaire. À la vue de ce spectacle, le vieillard s'arrêta et se remit à rire, ce qui ne fit que redoubler la colère de l'adolescent. Pas une seule fois il ne baissa sa garde, pas une seule fois il ne laissa les Nescients jaillir à ses côtés et pas une seule fois il ne s'autorisa à être distrait par tant de mots qui suintaient le mensonge. Il n'était pas bête, s'il se laissait prendre au jeu, nul doute qu'il serait fini.

« Mais il te reste tant de chemin à parcourir et si peu de temps... » Le vieil homme s'arrêta juste en face de son disciple, les mains derrière le dos. « Vois-tu, Ventus s'est réveillé hier soir et lui aussi pourra bientôt jouir de son sort; tout comme toi tu le pourras, dès que les événements le permettront. »

_Ventus ?_ L'adolescent fronça le nez, puis, fit quelques pas en arrière. Le garçon du vitrail était donc encore en vie ? Il se demandait comment c'était possible. _Ventus est vivant..._

« Où est-il ? » Exigea-t-il, avant de voir le visage de son maître se tordre en une expression amusée.  
>« Pourquoi tant d'impatience ? »<br>« Dis-le-moi. Où est-il ? »  
>« Il se pourrait que je le sache. Toutefois si je te le dis, tu irais le voir... » Le plus vieux fut pris d'un long soupir. « Cela serait fâcheux que notre cher Ventus te voie. Tu es monstrueux. »<p>

Vanitas se fichait bien de savoir si le vieil homme le trouvait charmant ou non. Il _devait_ voir Ventus. Il en avait _besoin_. Renfrogné, l'adolescent afficha son mécontentement par un froncement de sourcil encore plus soutenu que celui qu'il abordait déjà. Cela n'échappa pas à son maître qui recommença à se triturer la barbe d'un air sombre et sérieux.

« Ton impatience te perdra. Il est encore trop tôt pour que vos destins s'entremêlent, Vanitas. Toutefois, je peux te proposer un marché : _si tu me rendais quelques services, _je pourrais me montrer plus enclin à te guider et tu pourrais y trouver ton compte. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?»

Il n'aimait absolument pas obéir. Encore moins à cet homme qu'il détestait. Conscient qu'il n'allait pas l'attaquer, Vanitas baissa sa Keyblade –_dont il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'émerveiller à découvrir_– et s'autorisa une légère détente au niveau des muscles. Il sentait que son interlocuteur n'allait pas lui demander de lui passer de la pommade sur le dos. Il suffisait d'accepter n'importe quelle requête, maintenant mais... Quelque chose lui échappait, un autre semblant d'explication. Ce vieux fou ne lui faisait aucunement peur, mais si pour avancer dans le jeu il avait besoin de suivre quelques ordres d'un PNJ illuminé, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une croix sur sa fierté, pour le moment.

« Quels genres de services ? »  
>« Tu pourrais voyager. » Commença le vieil homme. « Tu pourrais t'entraîner et découvrir beaucoup de choses, Vanitas.– »<br>« Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu veux que je fasse. »  
>« – Cet univers regorge d'endroit où tu pourrais développer certaines capacités qui te manquent. »<p>

Vanitas avait la très nette impression de vivre en pleine conversation de sourd. Il se contint pour ne pas se jeter sur le plus vieux et le marteler de coups. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier pouvait lire dans ses pensées, mais il haussa un sourcil quand il fit apparaître un casque entre ses mains gantées. C'était métallique, tout le contour de la mâchoire et celui derrière le crâne semblaient en acier trempé. La visière –_quant à elle_– était intégrale, avec une monochromie très sombre et plutôt miroitante. Oui, dans le reflet de cet étrange armet des temps modernes, il pouvait se voir.

Son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Sa Keyblade disparu sous le choc alors qu'il portait les mains à son visage. Noir. Sombre. Ténébreux. Il n'avait plus de figure. Toute sa tête n'était qu'une vulgaire forme humaine avec pour œils, deux sphères vermeilles. Vanitas ouvrit la bouche. Il sentait ses lèvres suivre son mouvement, il sentait ses muscles lui obéir sans sommation. Pourtant, l'image lui montrait que ce qu'il voyait déjà. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était devenu un _monstre_.

« J'aimerais que tu me caches ce visage inhumain, pour commencer. » S'amusa à lui remémorer son maître, lançant le casque à son disciple, ce dernier l'attrapant en laissant s'échapper quelques Nescients qui se pressèrent avec appréhension contre leur créateur. « Ensuite, aux vues de ton impertinence, il serait préférable que tu commences par me montrer le respect que tu me dois. Seulement alors, je daignerais répondre à tes questions. »

Entre ses mains, l'accessoire métallique avait un certain poids. C'était atterré qu'il pouvait se contempler à loisir dans la visière. Que lui avait-on fait ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il presque à un _Sans-Coeur_ ? Son esprit lui hurlait de lâcher ce casque et d'abandonner tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusque-là, que c'était de bonne guerre et que la lâcheté n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Sa petite voix intérieure, quant à elle, prenait grand plaisir à lui murmurer que s'il acceptait de le porter, alors, c'était qu'il acceptait de suivre les ordres du vieillard.

« – _Tu veux aussi revoir Ventus. Tu le sais._ »

Vanitas ne sentit pas qu'il était en train de déglutir. Sur ses doigts et ses paumes gantées, reposait la clé de la porte qui le mènerait à Ventus. Quelques Nescients qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant se pressèrent dans son dos, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il se sentait bouleversé, indécis, hésitant peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Alors, Vanitas ? Quelle est ta réponse ? »

Lentement, l'adolescent resserra la prise de ses doigts autour de l'armet. Tout se déroula au ralenti. D'abord, ses épaules avaient suivies le mouvement de ses bras, puis sa tête s'était sensiblement penchée. Ses yeux observaient le moindre détail de l'intérieur du casque. Enfin, il le posa sur son crâne et le poussa jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit confortablement posé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, tout ce qu'il voyait au-travers de la visière n'était pas alterné par le verre fumé. Il se sentit passer la langue sur ses lèvres, avant de se les mordre. _Pourquoi je peux les sentir et pas les voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à mon visage ?_ Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix du vieil homme :

« Dois-je en déduire que tu acceptes notre marché ? »

Sa fierté était bien trop grande, bien trop écrasante pour un cœur absorbant toutes les purulentes émotions qui tamisaient la fièvre de son esprit. Les Nescients s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, le pressant à répondre. Aussi doucement qu'il avait mis le casque, il entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Oui, _maître_.»  
>« Xehanort. Maître Xehanort. »<p>

Vanitas serra les poings.

« Oui, Maître Xehanort. »

La lune était ronde et elle éclairait le champ de bataille de sa cruelle lumière âpre. Personne n'aurait su dire si c'était juste l'imagination de l'adolescent, mais il avait l'impression que le satellite était en train de l'accabler, il lui semblait n'être qu'une bouteille en plastique vide et que le moindre coup de vent allait le faire plier. Il vit clairement un large sourire effriter les lèvres de Xehanort, jamais il n'avait vu autant d'horreur dans un simple visage. En donnant son accord, il eut l'impression de signer un contrat avec le Diable en personne. Diable qui se mit à rire aux éclats après avoir murmuré quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, il avait seulement comprit comme brides de mots : « _Bonne nuit, Vanitas._ _Nous nous reverrons demain_. » Puis, le monde autour de lui s'était assombri, pour que tout s'écroule comme un château de cartes.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...  
>Sauvegarde effectuée.<br>Déconnexion. »


	12. DOWNSLOPE (save me from Hell)

« Alors c'est toi Ventus ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur le badge au cou du grand roux en face de lui. Il pouvait y déchiffrer le signe du FBI, ainsi qu'un nom et un prénom : **TURDS Reno**. _C'est singulier, ça. _Ce dernier lui tendait la main.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Ven ! » Répondit le plus jeune, serrant doucement les doigts de son interlocuteur. « Tout le monde m'appelle Ven. »  
>« Très bien, Ven. Comme tu l'as vu, moi c'est Reno. »<br>« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »  
>« S'il te plaît, "<strong>v<strong>**ous**"... ? » Reno paraissait scandalisé. Rapidement, il fit claquer sa langue et un amical rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Tu peux me tutoyer, ça restera entre nous. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui amusa le plus jeune. « Oh, mais où sont mes manières ? Je t'en prie, Ven. Assied-toi. »

Après de brèves et polies salutation, _le grand roux_ avec un costume-cravate sombre lui avait gentiment indiqué la chaise en face du bureau. Cette pièce sentait les produits d'entretien et l'amande, ou peut-être était-ce l'odeur des madeleines qu'il avait dans son sac. Si on lui avait demandé, Ventus aurait préféré qu'on laisse la fenêtre ouverte, mais le fait est qu'on ne lui avait rien proposé d'autre que de prendre place sur une chaise, donc, l'adolescent n'avait rien dit et avait pris place. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était sorti de son coma et on l'autorisait tout juste à le laisser aller en cours. S'il commençait à se montrer exigeant avec un agent du FBI, ça aurait pu lui porter préjudice. Déjà qu'il avait manqué la rentrée...

Tous deux s'étaient dit bonjour, s'étaient serrés la main, s'étaient assis et voilà où ils en étaient. Le plus jeune avait posé son sac de cours à ses pieds et se tenait bien droit. C'était la première fois qu'il venait vraiment dans l'un des bureaux administratif de son lycée. Il se sentait mitigé, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était intimidé ou excité. Quoi qu'il en était, le garçon avait beaucoup d'appréhension quant au fait d'avoir été convoqué ici.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait venir aussi tôt... » Reno Turds lui offrait un sourire peiné. « Tu avais quel cours ? »  
>« PFEG : <em>Principes Fondamentaux de l'Économie et de la Gestion<em>. » Répondit poliment l'adolescent avec un ton doux, les mains sur ses genoux, triturant légèrement le tissu de ses baggies.

Ven était loin d'être un adolescent timide. Il n'était pas non plus le plus calme, mais il savait se contrôler pour ne pas se faire réprimander. Tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête en ce moment, c'était la crainte de ce qui allait se dire à cet entretient avec un agent du FBI. Ça lui faisait un peu peur et en même temps, il se sentait comme dans une série télévisée. Quoi qu'il arrivait, il restait mitigé.

« Et tu aimes ça, la PFEG ? » Reprit le roux.  
>« Alors, là, non. Pas du tout ! Mais j'avais pas le choix... »<br>« C'est vrai ? »  
>« Hm ! En fait, si, on avait le choix entre SES et PEFG... Mais c'est presque la même chose. Moi, ça m'ennuie beaucoup. »<p>

L'adulte se mit à rire face à la mine boudeuse de son interlocuteur. Il prit un moment pour reprendre un minimum de sérieux, avant de le regarder de manière chaleureuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas parler de PEFG ici. » L'assura-t-il, avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts sur le bureau. « Tu aurais du temps à m'accorder pour quelques questions ? Cela ne sera pas très long, ne t'en fais pas. »  
>« Je ne m'en fais pas. J'ai eu l'habitude ces derniers temps, donc tu peux y aller ! »<br>« Parfait, alors on peut commencer ! N'hésite pas à m'interrompre si je suis trop brusque... Que peux-tu me dire sur toi ? »  
>« Bah, je m'appelle Ventus. J'ai seize ans et je suis en seconde... J'habite à la Contrée du Départ chez Maître Eraqus, il enseigne le kendo et l'escrime. Il est un peu strict, mais il est très gentil, je m'amuse beaucoup avec lui. J'ai deux meilleurs amis, ils s'appellent Terra et Aqua ! Aqua, elle travaille et Terra aussi, donc ils ont jamais beaucoup de temps pour moi, mais on se voit pratiquement tous les jours vu qu'ils habitent chez Maître Eraqus aussi. Euh... J'aime beaucoup l'astronomie et les livres, surtout quand ils parlent d'astronomie ! Et... J'aime bien les jeux vidéo, aussi ! Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. »<p>

Extraverti, bon vivant, quelque peu innocent et plutôt coopératif... Ce gamin avait l'air de respirer la santé à plein nez. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait été l'une des victimes de l'Affaire Sommeil, un sobriquet ridicule pour une enquête des plus sérieuses. Le grand roux notait ce qu'il disait de temps à autre, ses fins yeux vert observant presque le moindre clignement d'œil de trop, ce, avec une aisance et une discrétion sans pareil.

« Tu n'habites pas chez tes parents ? »  
>« Bah... Non. En fait, ils sont partis quand j'étais petit. Donc je me rappelle pas très bien d'eux. Puis, comme Maître Eraqus est mon parrain, j'habite chez lui. »<br>« Je vois. C'est donc ton oncle ? »  
>« Euh, non... C'était le meilleur ami de ma mère. Comme elle n'avait pas de frère et que mon père était fils unique, ils ont décidés de faire ça. Voilà, voilà... »<p>

Ventus penchait la tête sur le côté et c'est les bras croisés qu'il se mit à regarder ailleurs, un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui pose des questions sur ses parents, ça le chagrinait un peu de ne pas les avoir connus, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Reno l'écoutait et le regardait attentivement, il vit bien que ce sujet semblait plutôt délicat pour le jeune homme, donc il n'en n'ajouta pas plus et poursuivi avec le reste des questions, griffonnant sur un petit carnet de temps à autre.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé le jour où tu es parti de chez Eraqus ? »  
>« Hm, c'est par rapport à ma disparition, hein ? Je me souviens juste que j'étais chez moi et puis, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. »<p>

Cet adolescent pourrait être la clé de cette enquête qui chiffonnait le pays depuis maintenant quelques semaines, mais ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant ses quatre jours d'escapade. Il y avait tant d'hypothèses...

« Que faisais-tu ce jour-là ? »  
>« Je m'étais levé comme d'habitude, aux alentours de dix heures et j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Terra et Aqua, puisqu'ils ne travaillaient pas et que Maître Eraqus enseignait. Euh, oui, il n'était pas avec nous... Il y a beaucoup de monde à ses cours, donc on pourra vous le confirmer. »<br>« Nous avons déjà pris sa déposition, ne t'en fais pas. »  
>« D'accord ! Alors... J'ai fait la vaisselle et on est remonté dans nos chambres. Et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens... »<br>« Rien d'autre ? »

Encore une fois, le jeune garçon s'était renfrogné et avait trouvé le mur des plus intéressant.

« Les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais peut-être perdu la mémoire à cause du traumatisme crânien. » Avoua-t-il, légèrement ennuyé. « J'avais des bleus partout et des côtes fêlées... Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Désolé. »  
>« Ven, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien du tout ? Pas même d'un léger détail ? Même si à toi ça peut te paraître insignifiant, ça pourrait être vraiment important. » Le pressa doucement Reno, voyant bien que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas en parler.<p>

_Par peur que ça lui retombe dessus ?_ Il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

« Non... »  
>« Tu es sûr ? »<br>« Oui, enfin, je crois... En fait, j'ai sûrement rêvé mais... Non, laisse, c'est stupide. »  
>« Je t'en prie, Ven. Ça peut être très important... » L'encouragea Reno avec une expression avenante. « Tu n'es pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé... Mais aujourd'hui, tu es le seul qui puisse nous donner des indices. N'importe quel détail peut avoir son importance. »<p>

Le blond baissa la tête pendant un instant, fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Il essayait de mettre toute sa bonne volonté, mais avouer ce genre de choses, c'était plutôt embarrassant, même pour lui.

« Je crois que j'ai rêvé, mais... Il y avait un autre garçon. »  
>« Un autre ? Vous étiez plusieurs ? »<br>« Non, non. Mais comme je _vous–_ te l'ai dit, c'était juste un rêve... Il faisait noir et je l'ai vu et il m'a pris dans ses bras. C'est bizarre, je sais, mais, il était là et c'est tout ce que je sais. »  
>« À quoi ressemblait ce garçon ? »<p>

Ventus jeta un coup d'œil à l'agent fédéral, mais ce dernier ne le jugeant pas du regard, il se sentit un peu plus en confiance et continua.

« Je crois qu'il avait les cheveux noirs courts et il portait des vêtements sombres. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage. »  
>« Est-ce que ce garçon t'as dit son nom ? »<br>« Non... »  
>« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »<br>« Pas vraiment... En fait, je crois qu'il m'a juste appelé. »  
>« Tu le connaissais ? » Insista l'adulte, convaincu de tenir quelque chose.<br>« Non, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Je crois... »

Toutes ces questions commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête. Il faisait de son mieux pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais lui aussi était dans la confusion la plus totale. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir plus se souvenir de cet étrange garçon. Il avait envie de le revoir. Même si ça lui faisait un peu peur de vouloir ce genre de chose. Ça lui tordait les intestins et lui brûlait le ventre. Reno, quant à lui, avait pensé avoir un indice, mais s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien.

« Tu as d'autres détails à propos de lui ? La couleur de sa peau ? Ses yeux ? Un signe distinctif ? »  
>« Sa peau était claire... Et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage. » Ventus prit le temps de se passer une main dans les cheveux. « Ça m'embête bien. Tout c'est passé si vite, c'était comme si on tombait. »<br>« Tous les deux ? »  
>« Non, enfin... Je ne sais plus. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Je ne sais plus. »<br>« Ven, essaie de te souvenir. »  
>« J'essaie ! » S'exclama le plus jeune d'une voix étranglée, se sentant blessé par cette simple remarque. « Je t'assure que j'essaie... Mais je n'y arrive pas. »<p>

L'adolescent s'était crispé et n'osait plus relever la tête. Il se sentait honteux, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'on lui posait a peu près les même questions et ses réponses restaient toujours les mêmes. Il y avait d'abord eut les médecins, puis Eraqus, même Terra et Aqua s'y était mis, puis un agent du FBI était là, maintenant. Ce dernier, bien qu'assez charismatique, commençait à lui donner envie de s'enfuir en courant par la première porte ouverte. Ça lui faisait mal d'essayer de se souvenir, personne ne semblait le comprendre.

« Excuse-moi, tu as raison. » Reno lui adressa un autre sourire, peiné. « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi il était là ? » Reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence.  
>« Non, il n'allait pas très bien, je crois. »<br>« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? »  
>« Je ne sais plus... »<br>« Il était blessé ? »

Ven se crispa une fois de plus, il essayait pourtant de se souvenir avec exactitude de ce garçon intriguant. Est-ce que lui aussi allait bientôt se retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital par sa faute car il n'avait pas su se rappeler –_ne serait-ce que_– de son visage ? La culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles. Il ne savait rien de lui. Rien du tout et, déjà, il lui semblait l'avoir condamné. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il voyait sa photo aux informations. Tout ça serait de sa faute. _Mince, c'est pas juste._ L'adolescent baissa la tête, sentant que son cœur s'était resserré et que des larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Ven. Est-ce qu'il était blessé ? »  
>« Je ne sais plus. »<p>

_**Il tombait doucement**.  
>Tout était noir autour de lui,<br>**comme si** on l'avait plongé dans une cuve d'encre et qu'il coulait jusqu'à son fond.  
>Il se retenait à tous les fils de <strong>sa vie<strong> qu'il pouvait attraper.  
>Mais ce n'était pas assez.<br>Il **ne tenait qu'à lui** d'arrêter tout cela, mais il ne le pouvait pas**.**  
>Plus les secondes s'écoulaient,<br>plus il avait l'impression que tout était perdu.  
>Il voulait qu'on l'aide...<br>** Tout** **son corps **s'était plongé dans un état de détresse alarmant.  
>Ce qui l'entourait <strong>n'était que ténèbres, déception et incertitudes.<strong>  
>Malgré tous ses efforts pour arrêter sa chute,<br>celle-ci était déjà bien trop entamée pour qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose.  
><strong>Dans sa poitrine,<strong> ça sifflait, hurlait et se démenait.  
>C'était comme s'<strong>il<strong> **n'y avait** plus qu'une moitié.  
>Sa mémoire ne faisait plus qu'office de passoire,<br>avec autant de trous et de plomb dans la tête **qu'un **soldat à la guerre.  
>Un gouffre,un<strong> amas de vide<strong>, le happait avec avidité, comme s'il n'était qu'un semblant de matière.  
>Il souffrait, il ne se sentait pas prêt de mourir<strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Puis,<strong> il y eut deux bras autour de lui.  
>Le temps s'était comme arrêté, <strong>ils<strong> ne bougèrent plus.  
>Ils ne <strong>s'étaient <strong>pas **rencontrés** pour se quitter.  
>Une moitié d'un tout, une naissance et un deuil modelés par le sommeil.<br>**Ses** sens l'abandonnèrent.  
>Il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste, ses<strong> yeux <strong>n'étaient que pour lui et,  
>doucement, s'<strong>empoisonnaient <strong>pour lui.  
>Celui qu'il cherchait, celui qui <strong>le<strong> cherchait...  
>Le<strong> garçon du vitrail<strong>._

« Ven. Tout va bien ? »

_**« – Fais-le pour ton maître. »**_

L'adolescent sursauta, fixant l'agent fédéral d'un air paniqué. Tout son esprit était en ébullition et il sentait le sang quitter sa tête pour descendre jusque dans son ventre. Une centaine de nœuds se nouèrent. Tout d'abord c'était indolore, puis, le blond crut qu'il allait défaillir. D'un geste rapide, il pressa ses coudes contre son abdomen, voulant que cette sensation le quitte au plus vite.

« Je ne sais plus ! » Hurla Ventus, ce qui fit sursauter l'agent fédéral qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle hystérie, s'il pouvait classifier ça ainsi, et qui reprit bien vite, posant ses paumes sur le plat du bureau en regardant le jeune homme qui respirait rapidement.  
>« Ventus, calme-toi. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »<br>« Mais je ne sais plus ! »  
>« Ventus. Ce n'est pas grave. Écoute-moi, s'il te plait. »<p>

_**« – Ventus. Tu peux le faire. »**_

« Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! J'y arrive pas ! Je peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas ! Je suis trop faible ! »

Le jeune blond s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se tenait la tête entre ses mains, secoué par des tremblements et des sanglots. Il avait l'impression que tout son estomac était en feu, ça le dévorait de partout, il avait envie de vomir et se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Reno venait de se lever et vint s'accroupir à côté de Ventus, partagé entre le sentiment de culpabilité de l'avoir plongé dans un tel état et celui de ne pas avoir pris été capable de s'adapter à un adolescent.

_« La poussière me piquait les yeux.  
>Il faisait nuit, pourtant le matin je...<br>__"__**?**__"__ voulait que...  
>Il y avait ces...<br>Il m'avait demandé de...  
>Du sang.<br>Et ces ombres...  
>Je suis tombé.<br>Et il m'a...  
>J'ai...<br>Je ne sais plus ce que je..._

_Et le garçon du vitrail m'a..._

_Et je... »_

« Je ne veux faire de mal à personne ! Laissez-moi tranquile ! »  
>« Ventus, écoute-moi, calme-toi » Répétait calmement le roux d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre, mais pas assez forte pour qu'elle paraisse menaçante. « Tu ne vas blesser personne, je suis là, Ven. »<p>

_**« – Fais-le, Ventus. »**_

« Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je vous en supplie, j'y arriverais pas ! Je ne suis pas assez fort ! Pitié... Pitié ! »  
>« Ventus, tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera de mal. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. »<p>

_**« – Fais-le, Ventus. »**_

« Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas... ! »

De petits gémissements hystériques, le blond s'était remit à hurler, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il délirait au point de ne pas pouvoir laisser ses jambes droites sans que leurs muscles n'en tremblent. Alertés par tout ce bruit, le personnel présent dans les bureaux étaient entrés en trombe dans la pièce. Le grand roux ne sut pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient mais ils avaient l'air bien déçus, cela le fit froncer les sourcils.

« Allez chercher du secours avant que je ne vous embarque pour non-assistance à personne en danger ! » Rugit-t-il à leur attention, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant presque avec son ton autoritaire.

Sa phrase eut son petit effet puisque tout ce beau monde reparti en courant. Comme il s'y attendait, Ventus s'était encore plus tendu après avoir entendu sa menace et le brouhaha dans les couloirs.

« Fais chier. » Maugréa le grand roux en se relevant pour aller refermer la porte, avant de revenir aux côtés du plus jeune. « Je vais poser une main sur ton épaule, Ventus. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, mais tu as besoin de te calmer. Je ne te poserais plus aucune question pour aujourd'hui, je peux te le promettre. »

Dans ce genre de cas, il suffisait d'isoler la victime et de rester à ses côtés afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était une crise d'angoisse ou un choc post-traumatique. Quoi qu'il en était, Reno savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer ça tout seul. Il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir laissé sa veste et son portable dans sa voiture. Après une poignée de minutes qui semblèrent des heures à l'agent, l'adolescent s'était sensiblement apaisé, même s'il continuait de pleurer et de trembler, au moins il ne criait plus.

« S'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas faire. » Chuchota Ventus d'une voix tremblante et brisée, il se replia sur lui-même en sanglotant de plus belle. « Je ne veux pas mourir ! »  
>« C'est fini. Tu es en sécurité, Ventus. »<p>

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand les secours arrivèrent, Ventus s'était calmé. Il était désespérément silencieux et fixait un point en face de lui, livide. Son regard était vitreux, tellement, que même Reno en eut des frissons tant ces belles prunelles azurs, auparavant pétillantes, paraissaient vides. On fit allonger l'adolescent dans un brancard et l'agent fédéral s'était mit sur le côté pour ne pas gêner.

Alors qu'on était sur le point de le transporter, Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin et porta une main sur son propre visage, le bout de ses doigts touchant ses cils.

« Reno... Je me souviens de quelque chose. » Dit-il, clignant légèrement des paupières. « Le garçon de mon rêve. Il avait les yeux rouges... »  
>« Ven, c'est... » I<em>nvraisemblable ? Inutile, peut-être.<br>_« Mais, je crois qu'ils sont jaunes en vrai. »

La porte se referma et Reno resta planté là, indécis et honnêtement perdu. Il attendit que le bruit des sirènes de l'ambulance s'éloigne avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Ven.

_Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux jaunes ?_ D'un revers du poignet, il s'essuya le front et soupira bruyamment. Comme le blond l'avait plusieurs fois répété ça n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Involontairement, il avait un peu trop appuyé sur ce fait pour que l'agent ne le néglige. _C'est comme s'il essayait de le protéger, ce garçon_. Il joua un moment avec les branches de ses lunettes, se distrayant l'esprit avec quelques pensées.

L'agent fédéral prit congé après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre. La grille du lycée s'ouvrit et il put rejoindre le parking qui le séparait de sa voiture. Une pression sur sa clé et le véhicule émit un joyeux déclic. Il ouvrit la portière et se laissa lentement glisser sur le siège en cuir, avant de reprendre sa veste et de plonger l'une de ses mains dedans. Sa recherche dans la poche ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'il en extirpa un portable grand comme sa main quelque secondes après seulement. Une fois bien installé, il s'appuya sur le volant et composa un numéro sur l'écran tactile, portant l'appareil à son oreille.

« _Bip...  
>Bip...<br>Bip... _»

« Allô, frérot ? » Lança-t-il joyeusement quand son correspondant eut décroché. « Ouais, c'est Reno. J'suis encore à Départ, là, mais... Dis, ça fais longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, toi et moi ! Au moins depuis ce matin ! On pourrait se faire un resto' et papoter un brin. T'en dis quoi ? Ouais, non parce que là, en fait, j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide. » Il se pencha sur le côté pour accrocher sa ceinture de sécurité, plantant sa clé dans le contact de la voiture, la faisant fiévreusement vrombir. « Ça serait pour retrouver quelqu'un. » Il fit une marche arrière, regardant dans son rétroviseur par la même instance. « Rapidement. »


	13. DOWNPOUR

« Mandragore. »

La Mandragore, un Nescient à l'allure végétale et de couleur verte, roucoula sous le nom qu'on lui attribua. Après s'être mise à roucouler, tout en faisant tourner les feuilles tranchantes qu'elle présentait sur sa tête, voilà qu'elle se frottait contre son maître. Voyant que ce dernier allait préparer un coup, la pauvre créature s'enfuit à toute vitesse, s'enfouissant sous terre la seconde d'après. Seuls ses deux tristes yeux carmins et le haut de son crâne dépassaient.

Vanitas était allongé sur le sol poussiéreux, comme un enfant qui s'ennuie et n'a rien de mieux à faire. Il avait un coude à terre et une jambe repliée sur l'autre, sa tête soutenue par sa paume. Un peu plus loin, quelques autres de ses créations intempestives attendaient leur tour. Il y avait déjà quatre Nescients qui avaient été officieusement nommés : _Inondeur, Griffeur, Écorcheur et Pili-pili_.

Le premier représentait son impatience, le second était ses doutes (entre parenthèses, il n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûr), le troisième endossait sa fierté, et le quatrième n'était rien d'autre que son excitation. Ce quatuor était celui qui sortait plus ou moins spontanément, même si le Griffeur le laissait toujours un peu sceptique. Quant au Pili-pili, son nom ne provenait vraiment que des sons que la créature glapissait quand elle s'embrasait sous l'adrénaline : _pili pili, pili pili..._

« Suivant. »

Un second monstre s'avança, il ressemblait à un pot de sel volant avec deux yeux miroitants la tristesse et la colère. L'adolescent observa la chose pendant un moment, lui intimant de se retourner.

Tout avait commencé la semaine dernière, deux jours après qu'il eut accepté de suivre les ordres de Maître Xehanort. Au début, ce petit jeu de donner un nom à chaque race de Nescient l'avait amusé, mais depuis que son maître y trouvait son compte en remplissant une sorte de bestiaire, Vanitas s'en était lassé et ne voulait plus faire aucun effort. Désintéressé, le garçon bailla :

« Sel de mer. »

Le Sel de mer fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, avant de rejoindre le tas de Nescients qui attendait à quelques mètres de là. Xehanort lui avait laissé sous-entendre que si chaque créature avait un nom, alors il pourrait enfin commencer à voyager et s'entraîner sérieusement. Cependant, pour faire apparaître ces créatures, il lui fallait ressentir les choses.

_Et ce Sel de mer n'a rien à faire ici..._

Seulement, se forcer à avoir des sentiments assez réalises pour le convaincre lui-même était la réelle difficulté, car même s'il avait lui-même un nombre non-négligeable de connaissances, il n'avait pas la science des états-d'âmes. Il pourrait très bien y avoir des centaines de déclinaisons pour les cinq principales émotions qu'un être humain était capable d'éprouver. Pour peu qu'on soit un tant soit peu cultivé.

Il remarquait que les créatures ne provenaient que de choses négatives, de ses mauvaises pensées. Après tout, pour lui, tout n'était que mauvaise chose. Son maître lui laissait silencieusement le loisir de garder la nature de tel ou tel Nescient pour lui, même si parfois la réalité des choses en était évidente. Vanitas n'était pas le moins du monde pudique, mais il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de fierté.

_Et voilà, encore deux Écorcheurs._

Xehanort était assis à son bureau et écrivait, entre ses doigts gantés dansait une plume qui griffait mélodieusement le papier sur lequel elle n'avait de cesse de glisser. C'en était presque hypnotisant. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à son disciple allongé au soleil comme si la chaleur ne le dérangeait pas.

« Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? » Grogna ce dernier en haussant un sourcil quand il s'aperçut que son maître l'observait.

Si au début l'adolescent avait plus ou moins suivi les conditions imposées, il les utilisait maintenant à son avantage. Le plus vieux reposa sa plume et se releva, mettant un terme à ses activités manuscrites pour le plus grand bonheur de Vanitas qui commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. Silencieusement, il se mit à observer celui qui était dehors en train de chasser des Nescients un peu trop envahissants. Tout en ce garçon n'était que lenteur, aujourd'hui.

« Tu sembles bien paresseux aujourd'hui. »  
>« Et vous, bien curieux. »<br>« Il suffit, insolent. » Soupira Xehanort, agacé du changement de comportement de son disciple. « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, débarrasse-moi le plancher. »

_Bien, j'ai failli attendre !_ Ni une, ni deux, le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds, faisant disparaître ses créatures en un clin d'œil. Quand bien même son maître lui avait dit de s'en aller, il n'était pas moins libre de se perdre dans l'immense domaine ou de rentrer chez lui.

Ils n'étaient plus à la Nécropole des Keyblades depuis bien longtemps. Jugeant qu'il serait plus pratique de l'avoir sous surveillance, le vieil homme l'avait tout simplement emmené chez lui. Comme tous Maîtres de la Keyblade qui se respectent, sa demeure était assez grande pour accueillir un certain nombre de prétendants au maniement de l'arme légendaire.

Les extérieurs étaient parsemés de poutres en bois et autres objets destinés à être utilisés pour les entraînements allant du simple parcours de santé dans un secteur boisé, au plus complexe équipement sportif. Seulement, Vanitas avait déjà fait le tour de tous les exercices depuis longtemps et refusait de les refaire une seconde fois, il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. De plus, cela l'ennuyait.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait commencé à se faufiler dans l'habitacle de son maître et passait le plus clair de son temps à ouvrir toutes les portes. Quand celles-ci étaient verrouillées, il lui suffisait juste de pointer sa Keyblade sur la serrure. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il attendit que Xehanort tourne le dos et il utilisa ses loyaux Nescients pour escalader le second étage et passer par la première fenêtre ouverte. _Un véritable jeu d'enfant_. Il se débarrassa des créatures et marcha le long d'un couloir avec plusieurs pièces scellées. Keyblade en main, il longea les murs peints, le bruit de ses pas à peine calfeutrés par le vieux parquet.

Vanitas n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses, mais ce qui lui revenait de droit l'exaltait.  
>Aux motifs ressemblant à un rouage de mécanisme quelconque, elle était intrigante. Elle semblait puissante, destructrice. Elle était longue, son arme. Plutôt lourde, mêlant avec une certaine retenue du noir, du carmin, de la violine et bleu. Il y avait aussi des chaînes en métal et deux œils sculptés, un dans le manche et un après l'entre-milieu de sa lame; cela l'amusait, non sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.<p>

Le hasard voulu que ses pas le guide jusqu'à un escalier menant au troisième et dernier étage de la bâtisse. Le bois ancien craquait sous son poids, mais l'adolescent n'en avait cure. Très vite, un Griffeur, accompagné de deux timides et craintives Mandragores, se mirent silencieusement à la suite de leur créateur. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elles étaient censées représenter, les Mandragores... Son impudence, peut-être ? Il décida de laisser ses spéculations de côté, s'intéressant à cette partie de l'habitacle qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Bien qu'il ait eut le droit à sa propre chambre, même s'il n'en faisait pas grand usage, il se permettait de fouiller partout voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs, comme si tout son corps n'était qu'un aimant et qu'un lingot de fer l'attendait quelque part.

Enfin arrivé, l'adolescent s'assura que son maître n'était pas dans les parages. Il se débarrassa de son casque et colla son oreille contre le plancher. Bien que tout son visage ne soit plus qu'un amas noir, il restait acharné à rester désespérément humain. Des bruits de pas deux étages plus bas lui rendirent confirmation et il se releva, portant son armet sous son bras. Les Mandragores et le Griffeur s'étaient eux-aussi arrêté et attendaient que leur créateur daigne avancer. Ce dernier leur jeta un coup d'œil et soupira d'agacement.

« Quoi, encore ? »

Les créatures eurent un sursaut et le griffu se remit à regarder partout autour de lui, l'air inquiet, pendant que les deux feuillues se cachaient sous leurs feuilles. Ces choses avaient beau venir de sa négativité, il ne s'en tenait qu'à les guider et leur donner des ordres, il restait incapable de savoir à quoi elles pensaient. Finalement, ce fut le Griffeur qui se lança et il pointa –_avec hésitation_– l'une de ses griffes sur une porte dans le couloir, les Mandragores dodelinant de la tête pour donner leur accord.

Se retenant de leur donner un coup de pied, l'adolescent s'avança lentement. Non pas par peur de révéler sa présence à son maître, mais car il lui semblait approcher de cette chose qu'il recherchait sans vraiment chercher. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour ne pas que ses Nescients envahissent la maison, son cœur était aux abois et risquait de faire déferler une vague de créatures sur la maison. Il était irrésistiblement attiré, même sa fierté ne pouvait l'entraver.

« Ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine... »

Les trois Nescients glapissaient, comme s'ils promettaient quelque chose de fantastique. En réponse, Vanitas se contenta de leur montrer son poing libre, sa promesse semblant bien plus concrète que la leur. Les créatures se regardèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, accompagnant leur créateur jusqu'à la porte. Là, elles s'arrêtèrent, se pressant contre le bois usé.

Le garçon fit incliner sa Keyblade, pointant la lame sur la serrure. Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel l'arme se mit à frissonner puis à produire de la lumière, avant de déverrouiller ce que son Porteur lui avait ordonné de faire. Le trio de petit monstre fut renversé par la porte qui s'ouvrait, avant de montrer la pièce avec insistance à leur maître.

Très vite, ce fut un, puis deux autres Nescients qui apparurent. Bien que les noms de tous lesdits Nescients n'aient pas été officiellement enregistrés dans le bestiaire de Xehanort, l'un se prénommait Monofonceur et représentait quelque chose comme de l'obsession. La créature se caractérisait par deux pioches à la place des mains, des roues de chariots miniers en guise de jambes et une lanterne sur le front. Quant à l'autre, il s'agissait de son loyal Pili-pili, cette espèce de petit pot rouge volant.

Il n'arriva pas à les rappeler à temps et les deux monstres foncèrent directement dans la chambre, gémissant avec intérêt. Vanitas serra les poings et s'occupa de faire disparaître l'ancien trio, pour mieux s'occuper du nouveau duo. D'un pas colérique, il s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta quand il vit que ce n'était pas l'un de ces nombreux endroits poussiéreux qu'il avait déjà vu au second étage. Non, ici tout semblait presque vivant, même avec un lit tiré à quatre épingles.

Le Monofonceur plongea ses pioches dans une malle, faisant voler tout son contenu au fur et à mesure qu'il creusait. Il était, bien évidement, encouragé par le Pili-pili. L'adolescent s'approcha d'eux et avant qu'ils ne remarquent sa présence, leur infligea deux coups de pieds. Bien qu'il souffre si ses créatures se faisaient tuer, le mal ne le rongeait pas s'il leur donnait une correction ou les faisait disparaître. Les créatures se firent rappeler à l'ordre et le garçon eut la paix. Il se retourna, observant son environnement avec un certain intérêt.

Des livres d'astronomie et de gros baggies jonchaient le sol. Il y avait des cartes un peu partout et des masques en bois. Cela devait faire un certain moment que plus personne n'était rentré dans cette pièce, elle sentait la solitude. De la poussière filait même par un mince filet de lumière entre les rideaux fermés.  
>Vanitas s'approcha de la literie et s'assit dessus, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait.<p>

Ici, il y avait un lit, une malle, une table de chevet, un bureau et sa chaise, une fenêtre dans un renfoncement, un télescope, un globe et une armoire... _Quel cliché_. L'adolescent laissa son casque sur ses genoux, ses paumes s'appuyant contre les draps. Malgré l'obscurité des rideaux tirés, tout dans cette chambre était lumineux. Ça l'attirait et le repoussait en même temps, non sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

« – _Ce que tu cherches n'est pas ici._ »

Ses bras vinrent se croiser derrière sa tête et Vanitas s'allongea sur le lit, contemplant le plafond en bois. Il le savait très bien, que ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait _plus_ ici depuis longtemps. _Le garçon du vitrail, il est déjà venu ici_. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, pendant que son torse se soulevait au lent rythme de ses inspirations et expirations diverses. _C'était sa chambre. Je le sais. _Bien qu'étant trop fier pour l'admettre, ce Ventus l'intriguait de plus en plus. Tout son corps frissonnait rien qu'à la pensée du dessin sur le vitrail. Son impatience s'accroissait de jour en jour. Il devait le revoir, peut-être même juste l'approcher et l'observer. _Il ne manquait plus que ça..._

Alors que Vanitas se perdait dans d'amorphes réflexions, à des lieux de là, dans un monde coloré et lumineux, deux personnes se tenaient sur un banc et admiraient la splendide vue donnant sur la falaise où une gigantesque habitation surplombait le reste.

« Ça va bientôt faire un mois... » Fit le jeune homme brun, les bras posés sur le dossier du banc où ils étaient tous deux installés.  
>« Terra, espèce d'impatient. » Le sermonna avec douceur une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bleus, posant ses mains sur ses maigres genoux. « Mais je te comprends, il me tarde aussi de commencer l'event. »<p>

Le dénommé Terra fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard en biais à son amie avant de se mettre à rire, trouvant que son attitude était particulièrement adorable, un mélange de maturité et de puérilité. C'est ça qu'il aimait chez Aqua, sa capacité à être sérieuse et à savoir s'amuser quand il le fallait.

« Dis, Terra. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »  
>« Bien sûr, Aqua. »<p>

Elle entrecroisa ses doigts et eut un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Terra observait tout particulièrement sa tenue, il la trouvait plutôt jolie, cela mettait bien en valeur la silhouette de son amie. Bien entendu, jamais il ne lui aurait fait remarquer une telle chose. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté, mais plutôt une sorte d'appréhension, comme de la timidité. Il faillit ignorer la question de la fille, heureusement, cette dernière la répéta encore une fois. Elle le connaissait vraiment par cœur.

« Quels mondes irons-nous visiter quand nous passerons maîtres ? »

Alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvés un objectif semblable, les différences subsistaient toujours entre eux-deux. Que ça soit leur âge, leurs centres d'intérêts ou leurs goûts; tout semblait vouloir les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Terra était quelqu'un de sincère et de loyal, il préférait rester dans le concret et ne perdait plus vraiment son temps à rêvasser. Aqua, quant à elle, était une personne relativement tendre et restait une figure entre le maternel et la douceur, bien qu'elle s'efforçait de ne plus couver ses meilleurs amis qui lui reprochaient de trop s'en faire pour eux. Parfois ils se disputaient pour un mot de travers et se réconciliaient en un clin d'œil. L'un et l'autre semblait garder quelque chose au plus profond de leur cœur, quelques sentiments qui auraient pu tout faire exploser entre eux.

« Quand nous serons maîtres, nous irons visiter les Jardins Radieux. » La réponse de Terra manqua de faire rire son interlocutrice. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? » Bredouilla le jeune homme, qui sentait que son visage chauffait.  
>« Rien, rien ! » Le rassura Aqua avec un autre grand sourire, son regard déviant de nouveau sur le paysage en face d'eux. « Je trouve qu'on y va beaucoup ces temps-ci. »<br>« Peut-être... Mais ici, c'est différent. J'aimerais vraiment voir le rendu de cette ville. »  
>« Ce n'est pas totalement faux. » Ria une fois de plus la jeune femme devant l'air renfrogné du brun. Elle sauta gracieusement derrière le banc, les longs drapés blancs de sa tenue suivant son mouvement. « Mais c'est étrange... Avec toi, j'aurais plutôt pensé que nous irions visiter <em>Disneyville <em>en premier ! »  
>« Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »<p>

Les deux amis se regardèrent, avant que le jeune homme ne se lance à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sortit sa Keyblade, Larme de pluie, et effectua une délicate et puissante roue sur le côté, prête à engager un combat contre son homologue. Terra ne fut pas long, se mettant en position offensive, il fit apparaître l'arme légendaire, Trembleterre, dans sa main. Celle du brun était longue et semblait peser son poids, pendant que l'autre était fine et légère.

« Tu vas voir ! » S'écria Terra en resserrant sa prise autour du manche en métal.  
>« En garde ! » Le prévint Aqua, faisant siffler la lame contre le vent, le dos bien droit.<p>

La Force de la terre. La Sagesse de l'eau... Lui était une sorte de guerrier, alors qu'elle, était une espèce de mage. Ils n'avaient pas choisi leurs classes, pourtant elles leur plaisaient bien. Cela leur collait parfaitement à la peau. Le seul inconvénient était que leurs personnages étaient et restaient indéniablement eux : la même figure, les mêmes traits. Seuls les vêtements avaient été sélectionnés, une autre preuve de leur différence de goûts.

Ils avaient très vite compris qu'ils jouaient **dans** un jeu, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer comment ce phénomène fonctionnait. Premièrement, ils se connectaient, ensuite, ils étaient ici. Pour se déconnecter, il suffisait d'utiliser l'une des zones de sauvegarde éparpillées partout dans l'univers ou, tout simplement, de s'allonger quelque part et de s'endormir.

Les Keyblades crissèrent sous les coups, lançant de petites gerbes d'étincelles incandescentes dès que les lames s'entrechoquaient. Terra était lent, mais sa puissance était sans égale. Quant à Aqua, elle n'était pas la vitesse incarnée, mais sa fluidité et sa magie lui permettaient d'agir avec précision. Quand les deux se battaient, c'était toujours une excuse pour montrer qui d'entre eux avait le dessus. Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, ça, ils le savaient. Même s'ils gardaient cette pensée sous clé quelque part dans leurs esprits.

« Terra ! »

Alors que la jeune femme commençait à avoir le dessus, une tornade blonde vint joyeusement se joindre à la bataille, s'alliant derechef avec Terra. Aqua cligna des paupières et fit un saut en arrière, surprise par la soudaine apparition de son plus jeune ami.

« Ven ?! » S'écria-t-elle avant d'esquiver une attaque traître de la part du brun. Elle lui lança un sort de foudre pour avoir osé faire ça. « Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

Ventus fit apparaître sa Keyblade, qui était bien plus courte en comparaison des deux autres. Outre le fait qu'il semblait bien excité à l'idée de se battre aux côtés de Terra, il était un adversaire intéressant. Son courage et sa vitesse lui laissait toujours un avantage de taille face à ses opposants. Une de ses particularité était qu'il tenait toujours son arme de manière étrange. Au lieu que les dents de sa lame soient tournés devant lui, elles regardaient derrière lui. Malgré les conseils et la patience de ses deux plus grands amis, depuis qu'il s'était inscrit avec eux, il avait toujours porté Brise Légère à l'envers.

« Aqua, y'a pas d'école aujourd'hui. »  
>« Ne l'écoute pas, Ven. » Conseilla Terra, essoufflé, posant sa paume libre sur l'épaule du blond. « C'est une fille, elle essaie de te déstabiliser. »<br>« Oh ! » Les yeux de Ven pétillaient, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se concentra sur la jeune femme, son arme tournant de temps en temps dans sa main.  
>« C'est pas vrai... » La jeune femme soupira et se mit en garde. « Très bien, les garçons. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je ne vais pas vous laisser gagner ! »<br>« C'est ça ! » Dirent-ils en chœur, fonçant sur elle.

Quand ils eurent fini de se battre,_ les garçons_ supplièrent Aqua de leur laisser un peu de répit. Cette dernière le leur accorda, cachant un léger rire derrière une de ses longues manches amovibles. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas voulu perdre et s'était démenée pour se débarrasser du plus rapide en premier. Finalement, quelques bons vieux sorts et coups de Keyblade plus tard, et les deux avaient été vaincus. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur les genoux, haletante.

« En fait... » Commença Ventus, reprenant son souffle et sortant trois potions de ses poches. « J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête... »

Les deux plus vieux prirent une des fioles et la consommèrent sans plus attendre. C'était incroyablement sucré, Terra fit la grimace et s'essuya les lèvres avec le revers de son poignet. Le brun encouragea leur plus jeune ami à continuer.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a d'autres joueurs, à part nous ? » Osa-t-il demander après avoir bu sa décoction, le tube en verre disparaissant une fois qu'il fut vidé.  
>« Ven... » Aqua soupira, se rapprochant de ses deux amis. « C'est encore à propos du garçon ? »<p>

L'adolescent hocha la tête, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Les deux adultes avaient vu avec horreur leur plus jeune ami disparaître pendant quatre jours. Ils l'avaient cherché partout, avaient délaissés leurs boulots et avaient parcouru tout Départ dans l'espoir de le retrouver et de le ramener. Un effort inutile, puisqu'ils ne retrouvèrent le jeune homme que lorsque ce dernier fut transféré à l'hôpital de leur ville, dans un coma qui les rongea d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

Ventus était resté là-bas pendant une bonne semaine. Cinq jours où il était plongé dans un sommeil paisible, et deux jours passés à se reposer et reprendre quelques forces entre plusieurs interrogatoires. Bourré de médicaments, le pauvre garçon ne savait plus où donner de la tête et entamait crise d'angoisses sur traumatismes intempestifs dès qu'on lui posait trop de questions. La police s'arrachait les cheveux et les médecins restaient perplexes.

« Je pense... » Commença Terra d'un air confiant en se relevant. « Je pense qu'il peut y avoir d'autres joueurs ! C'est vrai, après tout, nous sommes tous les trois dans un jeu. » Il bomba très légèrement le torse, posant ses poings sur ses hanches. « Qui sait ! Ici, nous avons notre propre quête à réaliser. Toi, Aqua et moi, nous voulons devenir Maîtres de la Keyblade et voyager dans tous les mondes. »

Aqua approuva ses dires en opinant du chef, son regard déviant sur Ventus.

« Terra à raison. Les autres joueurs doivent être dans d'autres mondes. Une fois que nous serons devenus Maîtres, nous pourrons partir à leur rencontre et vivre de grandes aventures ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avenant, sa main frottant doucement les courts cheveux blonds de l'adolescent. « Même si pour l'heure, tu devrais plutôt penser à t'entraîner. Tu es encore trop faible pour commencer l'event. »  
>« Aqua ! » Grogna le plus jeune, repoussant la main d'Aqua d'un geste vif. « Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin ! Je peux très bien faire cet event avec vous ! »<p>

Terra allait dire quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta et se mit à rire, attrapant Ven par les aisselles, avant de le faire grimper sur ses épaules. Le plus jeune hoqueta de surprise et balançait des jambes pour s'échapper, mais l'adulte ne le lâcha pas une seconde alors qu'il se mettait à courir. La jeune femme cligna des paupières et se laissa aller à un sourire amusé, observant les deux garçons qui chahutaient joyeusement.

« Terra ! Fais-moi descendre ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! » Glapissait le pauvre Ventus en faisant de son mieux pour garder l'équilibre. « Allez, Terra ! »  
>« Pourtant, hier t'en redemandait encore ! » Lui fit malicieusement remarquer le brun. « Je me rappelle très bien avoir entendu : <em>Allez, Terra. Porte-moi sur tes épaules, s'il te plaît !<em> »  
>« C'est pas vrai ! Et puis c'était pas pareil ! Aqua, dis-lui ! »<p>

Aqua montra ses paumes, comme si elle laissait sous-entendre qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'elle ne prendrait pas parti. Son large sourire la trahissait pourtant et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la tête que Ventus faisait.

« Vous feriez vraiment deux drôles de frères. » Finit-elle par dire, s'essuyant le coin des yeux avec le bout de son index.  
>« <em><strong>Hein ?<strong>_ »

Les deux garçons s'étaient arrêter pour se regarder. Puis, relevant le ridicule de la situation, ils rejoignirent la bonne humeur de leur amie, leurs épaules tremblants sous leur hilarité.

Bien plus tard, les trois s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe et lançaient les dés d'un jeu de plateau, faisant avancer des pions à leur effigie sur les cases colorées. Ils étaient presque arrivés au bout de leur tour, quand de lointaines cloches tintèrent, indiquant qu'il était six heures de l'après-midi. Ils allaient devoir se déconnecter.

Aqua fut la première à prendre congé, leur intimant de ne pas trop traîner avant de s'éloigner. Enfin, Terra se décida à faire de même, non sans s'être d'abord lancé sur une partie de chatouilles avec pour cible : Ventus. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui hurle de le lâcher entre deux fous rires.

« Allez, Ven. Je rentre, et tu ferais mieux de faire de même avant que Maître Eraqus ne se fasse du souci. » Lui confia gentiment le brun après s'être relevé.  
>« Je sais... » Soupira le plus jeune, remettant correctement son haut que son grand ami avait défait à force de le parcourir avec ses doigts. « Je finis juste de regarder le coucher de soleil et j'arrive. »<br>« Comme tu veux. Mais ne tarde pas. » Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna, laissant l'adolescent à ses contemplations.

Maintenant seul, le blond fit l'étoile sur l'herbe fraîche. Il aimait bien cet endroit, c'était paisible et ça le rassurait. Bientôt dans sa paume, Brise Légère se matérialisa. C'était alors tout naturellement qu'il fit quelques mouvements avec son bras, laissant la lame brasser l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici.

Était-ce stupide de penser que le garçon du vitrail pouvait venir ici ? Son cerveau lui interdisait toute pensée sur ces événements. Bien que lui-même ne se souvienne de presque rien, son corps, lui, semblait se souvenir de quelque chose. Ventus n'était pas encore assez fou pour se rendre malade, alors il continua de faire danser la Keyblade au-dessus de sa tête. Pourtant, il aurait aimé se souvenir du visage de cet inconnu. _C'est injuste..._

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Vanitas sorti de sa torpeur et jeta un regard sur la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Ocre et orange se mêlaient en un faisceau, comme une fantastique vague lumineuse qui perçait les ténèbres. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais plusieurs Nescients-méduse s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui sur le lit. Quand il les vit, il passa du calme à l'agacement. Comme il se tuait à le penser, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la volonté de ces créatures. Il se contentait de leur donner naissance et de leur lancer des ordres à tout-va.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que cette espèce de Nescient était censée représentée, mais elles étaient si calme, qu'il ne put nier qu'il s'agissait sûrement de sa paresse, de son ennui ou de son calme. Ce qui en soit était déjà bien étrange. C'était comme avoir un péché capital sous le cœur. Il avait déjà l'Envie, l'obsession avec le Monofonceur. La Fierté avec l'Écorcheur. Maintenant, c'était la Paresse, l'ennui, le calme avec...

« Médusore. »

Ayant enfin un nom, les nombreux Médusores se pelotonnèrent mollement contre leur créateur, même si ce dernier les envoya voler à l'aide de coups de poings et de pieds bien calculés.

Il était l'heure de rentrer. Vanitas se releva. Il quitta les draps et se glissa hors de la literie. Faisant apparaître la Keyblade dans sa main, il sortit de la chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de revenir au second étage, dans sa propre pièce attitrée. Là, il y avait un point de sauvegarde et son lit. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire un choix. L'adolescent étant en proie aux insomnies chroniques, il préférait largement ce petit cercle vert qui ne prenait quelques secondes pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

Quand tous les Nescients auront un nom, il pourra enfin partir à l'aventure et se débarrasser des enseignements de cet illuminé de PNJ. Ça ne lui donnait pas forcément du courage de penser à ça, mais, ça le rendait irrésistiblement impatient. Il avait une bien malsaine hâte de pouvoir partir à la recherche du garçon du vitrail, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était encore en vie, là, quelque part... Il devait le revoir. Coûte que coûte.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...  
>Sauvegarde effectuée.<br>Déconnexion. »


	14. DOWNPOUR (live long, they said)

« Et oui, frérot. J'ai rien oublié ! Voici ta liste. »

Un dossier léger piqua une tête sur le bureau de l'agent fédéral Reno Turds. Ce dernier était brûlant de fièvre et avait un sac rempli de glaçon sur le haut du crâne. Il commençait déjà à maudire son petit frère qui semblait être le mal incarné. En guise de compensation –_en guise de requête, avait corrigé son esprit fatigué_– du travail demandé, il avait passé trois jours sous la rare pluie battante des Jardins Radieux. Au moins, son cadet semblait lumineux et très fier de lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait été demandé.

« Avant que tu n'ouvres ce petit bijou... » Ledit jeune frère s'était penché sur le bureau et le regardait d'un air espiègle. « Qu'est ce que t'as à me dire sur le Château ? T'y as vu quoi ? »  
>« Des gardes. » Grommela Reno en prenant les informations manuscrites qui lui revenaient de droit. « Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les portes, la cour et le grillage. Mais les gardes étaient splendides. Je veux les mêmes dans mon salon. »<br>« Comment ça ?! »

Les paumes de Lea Turds, un grand gaillard aussi maigre qu'un arbre de cimetière d'à peine dix-huit ans révolus, venaient de s'abattre sur le bois poli de la chaise de son aîné. Deux prunelles émeraude se plantèrent dans deux iris pierre de jade et bientôt, des flammes ardentes virent s'installer dans le fond de leurs pupilles. Le caractère de la famille Turds rendait les repas familiaux riches en rebondissements. Entre querelles incessantes et mélodrames frauduleux, les deux seuls jeunes mâles de la famille avaient su se faire une grande place partout où ils allaient. L'un en devenant agent fédéral, pendant que l'autre jonglait entre son introduction au chômage cuisant et la gérance d'un cabinet imaginaire de détective privé. Qu'est ce qu'il en était fier de ce cabinet. D'ailleurs, il parlait affaire avec son frère.

« Attend, t'es conscient que j'ai remué ciel et terre pour te trouver une liste de toutes les personnes aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux noirs de ce maudit pays ? Et tout ce que tu as à me dire, c'est que t'as même pas pu faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?! »  
>« Oui. »<p>

La réponse de son aîné le laissa choir sur un siège vide. Reno ouvrit le dossier sans perdre plus de temps, ses migraines et sa fièvre le faisant souffrir. Ses yeux couraient sur l'écriture de son cadet, aux vues des lettres sans aucune bavure ni aucune rature, il avait dû faire tout ça soigneusement. Pourtant, Lea n'était pas connu pour être soigneux. Enfin, peut-être que le travail avait été proprement effectué puisque la soi-disant liste n'était en fait qu'un paragraphe où il était expliqué comment les serpents se reproduisaient. L'agent fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent. Ce dernier s'amusait innocemment avec les chutes de son keffieh quadrillé orange.

« J'ai compris. » Maugréa Réno, déçu d'être devenu le dindon de la farce. « Tiens,**_ Léa_**. Cadeau. »

Le plus âgé soupira, sortant un épais dossier du tiroir de son bureau. Il était bien imposant et sa couverture cartonnée avait déteint à cause de la pluie. Devant tant d'informations, Lea ne put s'empêcher de bondir sur ses pieds pour prendre le paquet à deux mains. Même si de l'autre côté, l'aîné refusait de lâcher prise.

« Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? » Lui susurra doucereusement la voix de Reno.  
>« Je n'oublie jamais rien. » Se défendit le plus jeune, avant d'arracher l'objet de son obsession des griffes de son frère. « Tu d'vrais faire un tour du côté d'Illusopolis. La gare est tout simplement magique... Et à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu adores la pluie, <strong><em>Rin<em>**. »

La remarque ironique du cadet fit grimacer l'agent fédéral. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas laisser l'autre filer avec une montagne de papiers, alors que lui n'avait eut qu'un vent de paroles inutiles. Il fit rasseoir son frère et se débarrassa du sac de glaçon, avant de s'emparer de deux tasses, versant un chocolat au lait fumant contenu dans une thermos. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient –_du fait de leurs physiques et de leurs caractères de cochon_–, les frères Turds avait une certaine passion pour le sucre. Le cacao en faisait grandement partie. Pour preuve, leur motto commun était : "_Celui qui n'aime pas le sucre est un con !_" le premier après "_Quand je pisse, ça glisse._" et "_Tout cul tendu mérite son dû._" qui étaient plutôt célèbre parmi les VIP de leurs relations amico-romantiques et n'avaient rien à voir avec le chocolat chaud.

« Dis-moi tout, Lea. » L'invita-t-il à commencer après lui avoir donné sa boisson.  
>« Alors j'ai zoné autour de tous les lycées du coin, mais j'ai rien trouvé. Et puis, je me suis dit que c'était sûrement une victime, donc j'ai fait un tour dans les hôpitaux... Toujours rien. Donc, je me suis un peu baladé dans tout le pays pendant toute la semaine et j'ai trouvé ton suspect. »<br>« Ce n'est pas _encore_ un suspect. » Le corrigea Reno en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.  
>« Des détails ! » Grogna Lea en faisant un geste de moulinet de la main, caractéristique de la famille Turds. « Passons ! Donc, je me promenais, non,<em> j'investiguais<em> dans Illu' et j'ai vu ton futur suspect en train de flâner dans une supérette. Bon, d'accord... Il ronchonnait et avait l'air de vouloir mordre les passants, mais bon. Je l'ai discrètement suivi... Jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'appelle Vanitas _Aestas. Vanitas la classe, Vani-La-Casse, la mère de Vanitas est basse... _Bref, merci la boîte aux lettres. » Devant l'intérêt de son frère, le cadet se ragaillardi et continua sur sa lancée. « Notre bon Vanitas passe sa vie chez lui, je crois qu'il a arrêté l'école. Bref, j'ai fait des recherches et sur le net, j'ai trouvé des vieilles brochures. Même moi je tire mon chapeau, t'as des malades des archives dans cette ville ! Bref, pendant pas mal d'année il a fait de l'escrime : c'était un véritable champion. Il avait même un fan club, t'imagines même pas ! Mais il a tout arrêté du jour au lendemain. Ah, et pendant les vacances, monsieur s'est baladé en sous-vêtements dans les rues. Oh et t'as vu le prix des chips à Illu' ? C'est dix fois moins cher qu'ici ! Du coup j'en ai pris plein. »

Reno haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Devant la passion de Lea à raconter tous ces détails inutiles, il ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, il n'avait pas le cœur de l'arrêter. Il n'y avait que lui pour se taper des kilomètres et revenir avec son attitude arrogante et odieuse en se croyant plus malin que tout le FBI réunit. C'était devenue une habitude, dès que l'aîné pataugeait et que le cadet voulait se faire un peu d'argent de poches, les informations tombaient comme de la pluie... Ce qui était plutôt risible, puisque le plus jeune se démenait depuis des mois pour faire une "_enquête__"_ au sein du Château des Jardins Radieux, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à y mettre un seul pied. "_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Il faut bien que ça soit mémorable._" Disait-il toujours à son grand frère ou son meilleur ami (qui lui aussi était dans le coup, malgré lui).

« T'as vu ? Tout dans la caboche. »  
>« Comment il t'a paru ? » Demanda automatiquement Reno, conscient qu'il courrait sûrement après du vent, mais ce que Ventus lui avait dit le tourmentait.<br>« Bah... » Là, Lea se grattait l'arrière du crâne.

Les yeux de son frère avait cette surprenante particularité de donner l'impression de changer de couleur. Du vert jade, il pouvait passer à bleu opaline... Ce qui pouvait signifier plusieurs choses. L'adolescent fronça le nez et enchaîna :

« J'sais pas. Il présente pas mal ? Ça pourrait être mon genre dans une autre vie, tu vois ? Déjà, il a de la force. Il portait deux bouteilles de gaz dans une seule main... Tu vois le genre ? Il est grand comme ça... » Le roux venait de situer sa main un peu au-dessus de lui, qui était assis. « Il porte des survêtements sombres et il a des cernes grandes comme la main. Puis, il a l'air super bizarre. Prend-le pour dit, si jamais les yeux dorés ça devient une mode : j'm'enfuis loin de ce pays. » Il marqua une pause et effectua une recherche dans sa poche, extirpant une photo. « Tiens. C'est une photo de lui, l'année dernière où il a gagné un concours d'écriture, un truc du genre. »

Reno prit soigneusement le cliché, déçu de voir que ce dernier était en noir et blanc. Au moins, il allait pouvoir avancer avec Ventus, même s'il lui fallait y aller petit à petit, puisque le garçon semblait vraiment sujet au stress. Lea, de son côté, rayonnait de fierté, comme s'il avait découvert le Saint Graal.

Des deux, le cadet était celui qui vivait au jour le jour, alors que l'aîné restait les pieds sur terre. Les frères Turds étaient connus pour rire de tout, surtout pour rien. Cependant, même s'ils aimaient faire de sales blagues toute la journée et avaient un caractère haut en couleur, ils n'en n'oubliaient pas de faire ce qu'il leur était demandé d'accomplir. Ce qui, en soi, était déjà un miracle.

« Reno, éclaire un peu ma lanterne. Tu veux ? » Demanda Lea alors que les deux sortaient du bureau.  
>« Si c'est encore à propos du Château, tu rentres à pied. »<p>

Reno fit tourner la poignée de la porte, un gros coupe-vent sur les épaules. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient terminés avec leurs petites investigations, il n'y avait plus de raison pour eux de rester dans une pièce monotone aux couleurs bien trop déprimantes.

« Je trouverais bien un moyen de rentrer là-dedans, t'inquiète, tout vient à point à qui sait cuire sa viande. Là n'était pas la question. »

Après cette réponse, il autorisa son cadet à continuer, s'engageant dans les longs couloirs tortueux du FBI de la Shinra. Le plus grand des deux fit sortir les clés de sa voiture de sa poche et se lança dans la quête suivante : l'ouverture de véhicule. Après que cela soit fait, il laissa son frère monter sur le siège passager avant.

« Voilà, je me lance : Si ce n'est pas un suspect... C'est _qui_ ce Vanitas, en fait ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.  
>« C'est confidentiel. » Répondit l'aîné avec un large sourire mesquin, évitant une chaussure que Lea venait d'enlever et de lui lancer à la figure.<p> 


	15. DOWNPOUR (eclectic dead end)

« Il y a encore du gaz ? »

La question, des plus innocente, parvint à énerver Vanitas qui ouvrit violemment sa porte de chambre et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Une fois deux-trois marches descendues, il se mit à s'appuyer sur la rambarde. Hier soir, c'était un quart d'heure qu'il avait passé sous la pluie, tout ça pour une vulgaire bouteille de gaz. _Tout ça pour que Seigneurs Tidus et Sora puissent prendre un bain_. Il se sentait prêt à assassiner tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas couler. _**Elle**_ avait trouvé le moyen de le mettre en colère. Après avoir pris une large inspiration, l'adolescent commença les hostilités :

« Pourquoi, t'as besoin de te faire sauter ? »

Le pipeau attira l'animal. La jeune femme apparut automatiquement au rez-de-chaussé, juste en dessous des marches salvatrices. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et regardait son petit frère comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Avec ton _petit briquet_, ça va pas être possible. » Lui répondit-elle d'un air mauvais, posant une main sur le mur qui bordait l'escalier la séparant de son cadet.  
>« T'inquiète, j'ai une grosse allumette. »<br>« Me cherche pas, l'handicapé. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, j'attends quelqu'un. »

Vanitas se mit à ricaner, croisant les bras sur la rambarde en bois. Bien que cette dernière date un peu et commence à tanguer, elle n'en restait pas moins digne de confiance. Ses courts cheveux noirs lui tombaient presque sur les yeux, yeux qui fixaient Fang avec attention et amusement. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche quand elle est en colère._

« Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieille pour attendre le Prince Charmant de si bon matin ? » Persifla-t-il tout en entrecroisant ses doigts.  
>« Laisse tomber, t'es trop con pour comprendre. » Soupira-t-elle après s'être passée une main dans les cheveux. « T'as intérêt de rester dans ta chambre. »<p>

Aussi lentement qu'un serpent, l'adolescent glissa un pied sur une marche, laissant son corps suivre avec nonchalance. Son aînée le fusilla du regard, elle-même posant un pied au commencement de l'escalier, menaçante.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, Vanitas. Tu vas perdre. »

Cette remarque ne le fit que d'avantage sourire, descendant de quelques centimètres encore une fois. Il devait bien y avoir vingt-huit marches. _Selon la tension sous pression, dans combien de temps le point __**V**__ et le point __**F**__ vont-ils se rencontrer ?_ Fang refit un pas de plus.

« Je suis encore chez moi. Je viens librement. » Susurra-t-il, au paroxysme du divertissement, une mystérieuse adrénaline s'emparant de ses veines. « Toi tu n'as plus rien à faire ici depuis longtemps. »  
>« Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre avec toi, morveux. »<br>« Détrompe-toi. »

La distance s'effrita encore une fois. Le brun s'était légèrement redressé, comme s'il était devenu un cobra et qu'il allait attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Ses deux grands iris miel-ambre scindaient sa sœur du regard. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait l'affrontement. Leur mère devait être partie chercher Sora ou Tidus à l'école, elle quittait rarement sa petite pièce confinée pour autre chose que sa famille. Il lui avait presque semblé qu'elle pouvait pressentir quand un nerf était sur le point d'exploser entre lui et Fang, aussi, elle était la principale raison du pourquoi sa vengeance n'avait pas encore été mise à exécution.

« On a plein de choses à se dire, toi et moi. » Ajouta-t-il, cherchant la moindre petite parcelle de faiblesse en la personne de sa sœur. « Maintenant que Tifa est partie, on va pouvoir s'expliquer. »  
>« Arrête de l'appeler par son prénom. » Siffla-t-elle en réponse, réduisant encore le peu de distance qui les séparaient. « C'est notre mère, Vanitas. Tu lui dois du respect. »<br>« Oh,** mea culpa**. J'avais oublié qu'inviter quelqu'un sans la prévenir alors qu'elle est partie était des plus respectueux... _Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais_. »

Encore un pas. Plus que quatorze marches.

« Non mais tu t'entends, espèce de cinglé ? »  
>« Et tu invites qui, cette fois ? »<br>« Je te jure, Vanitas... C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! »  
>« Pour toi, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu ? Intéressant... » L'impatient Vanitas redescendit une fois encore, s'il se penchait et tendait le bras, il aurait très bien pu attraper sa grande sœur.<br>« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fais une crise de jalousie car j'invite une amie ? Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? »

Ils étaient presque nez-à-nez maintenant. Fang avait beau être grande, son petit frère la surplombait depuis la marche où il se tenait. La jeune femme était celle qui ressemblait le plus à leur mère, avec sa taille plutôt fine et ses muscles marqués au niveau des bras. Aussi, peut-être était-ce les années de kick-boxing qui lui avait façonné le corps ?  
>Bien que personne ne prête vraiment attention aux signes astrologiques, elle était Scorpion. Comme ce petit insecte terrifiant, elle avait un mécanisme de défense qui –<em>à défaut d'être venimeux<em>– était tout aussi rapide et foudroyant qu'un dard.

_Il n'y a pas assez d'espace.  
>Remontrer les escaliers va prendre trop de temps.<br>Si je les descends, ça risque d'être compliqué._

L'adolescent prit le temps de l'observer, ses iris ambre-miel possédant chaque parcelle du visage long et maigre de son aînée. D'après les dires de Tifa, elle avait les yeux de leur grand-père. Sora –_son cadet qui lui ressemblait presque_– lui, avait les yeux de Fang, en bien plus grand et doux. Quant à Tidus, il n'y avait pas besoin de l'expliquer, il avait les yeux bleus et ça s'arrêtait là. Alors, d'où venait cette couleur dorée ? Plus personne ne se posait de question sur la sexualité et les affaires privées de la mère Aestas.

Fang et Vanitas avaient le même géniteur, Tidus et Sora aussi. Deux mariages qui avaient foiré, l'un pour cause de décès et l'autre, par simple souci de divergence d'opinions. Leur famille n'était qu'un enchevêtrement d'événements risibles et de prénoms stupides.

« C'est encore une amie qui va venir essayer de violer un de tes frères dès que tu auras le dos tourné ? » Vanitas enveloppa l'un de ses bras autour de la rambarde contre laquelle il n'avait de cesse de s'appuyer. « Ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

La jeune femme perdit le faible éclat de colère dans ses yeux et regarda son frère, incrédule. Ledit éclat était passé d'invisible à noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'intensité de sa voix se brisant en un chuchotement. Quand le cadet se mit à bailler, elle plissa les yeux, ses doigts tremblant légèrement. Elle était devenue blême. « Vanitas. »  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te laver ? Il y a encore de l'eau chaude. Mais bon, tu pourrais te savonner avec de l'acide, ça ne changerait rien. » Le brun esquissa l'amusement, ses lèvres se tordant en un rictus glacial. « T'as échoué, ma pauvre fille. Tu n'as pas su protéger tes frangins. Ça, ça laisse des marques indélébiles, salope. »<p>

Quand le coup parti, l'adolescent l'esquiva en balançant tout son corps sur le côté. Aidé de son appui, il bascula par-dessus l'escalier. Il se rattrapa sur ses deux pieds, avant de vivement reculer. Fang venait de perdre son équilibre, mais elle se rattrapa très vite et fit demi-tour, descendant les marches à une vitesse vertigineuse. Effectuant un rapide pas-chassé, Vanitas se retourna et se mit lui aussi à courir. D'un bon, il s'élança à la cuisine, sa sœur sur les talons.

_Une arme._

Elle lui hurlait de revenir, mais le garçon n'allait sûrement pas obéir. Elle était peut-être bien plus vive que lui, mais lui, il était plus fort. Il se jeta sur le premier tiroir qui croisa son chemin, l'arrachant au meuble, avant de tout jeter sur la jeune femme qui s'arrêta à temps pour éviter le tir. Le fracas des couverts et du bois se fracassant contre le sol créa un bordel métallique qui se répercuta contre tous les murs. Vanitas serra les dents, reculant de plus belle. Ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible dans cette pièce, si l'on enlevait la fenêtre. Il pouvait très bien sortir en caleçon dehors, il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Cependant, il n'allait pas s'enfuir.

_Il me faut une arme._

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté, il aperçut un balai appuyé contre le frigidaire, lui-même à quelques centimètres de Fang. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, s'observant avec des intensités terrifiantes dans les prunelles. Puis les muscles du plus jeune tressautèrent et il s'élança une fois encore.

La scène se passa presque au ralenti, pourtant, il lui semblait la vivre en doublement accélérée. Sa cible était presque dans sa main, quand il sentit le poing de son aîné s'écraser contre son ventre. D'un seul coup, un foudroyant éclair passa dans toutes ses veines et le glaça des pieds à la tête. L'air quitta ses poumons le temps du choc. Le bout de ses doigts frôla le manche de son objectif, avant que tout son corps ne s'aplatisse contre le sol où toute l'argenterie en inox s'était éparpillée. Son crâne fut sauvé de l'impact par sa vitesse de réaction, ayant tout juste le temps de se laisser choir sur l'épaule en premier. L'idée –_judicieuse au début_– finit par se révéler complètement stupide aux vues de la douleur lui cinglant toute l'omoplate. L'adolescent ne put réprimer un hoquet douloureux, avant que Fang ne s'abatte sur lui, lui pressant la tête contre le carrelage en le tenant par les cheveux. Il ne fit pas le plaisir de grimacer, quand bien même cela faisait mal.

« Que tu fasses ton psychopathe à rester enfermé, ça passe encore. Que tu insultes l'humanité entière, je m'en contrefiche. Mais là, tu vas trop loin ! »

Le ton de Fang était extrêmement bas, sifflant furieusement entre les perles blanches qui lui servaient de dentition. Tout comme son frère, elle avait les incisives prononcées, presque tranchantes. Vanitas allait répliquer, mais la main dans sa chevelure noir de jais l'en empêcha. Le poids de sa sœur –_ajouté à la surprenante douleur dans son épaule et dans son estomac_– ne faisait que de le gêner et lui donner envie de tousser. Il autorisa ses yeux à partir à la recherche de quelque chose parmi les couverts brillants.

« Rigole pas avec ce genre de sujet, Vanitas. » Menaça-t-elle, tous les nerfs de ses bras tremblants sous la pression.  
>« T'aimerais bien que je rigole, hein ? » Persifla-t-il avec un large sourire alors que son regard se redirigeait sur elle. « Peut-être... que tu sais qui c'est, en plus ? Avoir un violeur parmi tes amies, ça doit être amusant pour toi. »<p>

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, prenant la forme d'une gifle qui lui flingua l'oreille. Le compteur des coups avait largement dépassé ses espérances les plus optimistes.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire. » Ordonna la jeune femme, sa main libre suspendue au-dessus d'elle.

Devant l'absence de réponse –_et le fait que Vanitas continuait de sourire et de la regarder comme s'il était le dirigeant d'un royaume impérieux_– la paume rencontra de nouveau le visage du cadet, lui vrillant vraiment la joue –_et même le nez_– cette fois.

« Lâche-moi. » Se contenta-t-il de la prévenir, son ton orgueilleux et mesquin tombant sous la coupe de la menace.

Sa figure lui chauffait, même son rythme cardiaque s'était reconverti en athlète d'une étape olympique quelconque. Ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, mais de l'eau glacée. Les poings de l'adolescent se resserrèrent, les doigts de sa main gauche s'enroulant autour du manche d'un couteau, faisant pâlir ses jointures.

« Je te lâcherais quand tu arrêteras tes bobards ! » Hurlait Fang, sa séante prestance lui donnant un aspect au paroxysme de l'animal.  
>« Pauvre fille. » Chuchota lentement le jeune homme, laissant un ricanement silencieux lui faire trembler la gorge. « Elle t'a payée combien pour que tu la laisses se fourrer avec tes frangins... ?»<p>

Les coups pleuvaient maintenant à lui en décrocher la mâchoire. Fang n'arrêtait pas de gémir des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir tant ses paroles étaient basses et guidées par la colère. Moins sa peau lui faisait mal, plus Vanitas pensait qu'il allait se mettre à saigner du nez. Toute sa paroi nasale lui laissait une sensation glaciale, comme si son cerveau hésitait à exécuter sa sanglante sentence.

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, moment durant lequel sa sœur avait épuisée toute son énergie et se tenait, haletante, au-dessus de lui. Le visage du cadet de la famille avait deux teintes rouges, les joues tournant presque carmin; comme si on l'avait brûlé avec de l'eau trop chaude. Après un moment, la pression sur sa tête – _ainsi que la prise des doigts dans ses cheveux_– s'affaiblit.

« Espèce de taré. Les filles ne peuvent pas violer les garçons. » Avait-elle soufflé.

Le sang de Vanitas ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne lui suffit que d'utiliser sa main libre pour attraper le poignet le retenant, avant d'utiliser le coude de son autre bras pour faire basculer Fang. Sous la surprise, cette dernière cria de rage, avant de se retrouver ventre à terre, tout son corps se pressant contre les couverts en inox. Elle sentit une lame se presser contre sa chevelure, sur sa nuque, mais était incapable de bouger. Son frère avait tout son poids sur le derrière de ses genoux à elle. La jeune femme essaya de se dégager, mais avec la poigne qui tenait la courbe de son dos, elle était piégée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure pendant que l'une de ses narines commençait à faire perler une gênante et épaisse hémoglobine, les luisantes perles s'écrasant contre le t-shirt blanc de sa sœur.  
>« Tidus et Sora l'aurait dit s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ! » Répondit Fang, grimaçant sous la pression qui l'empêchait presque de respirer; elle aurait eut beau se démener et battre des bras et des jambes ou essayer de se cambrer, le poids de l'adolescent sur elle n'était que trop bien réparti.<p>

Vanitas éclata de rire; un son vibrant et sifflant lui sortait des entrailles.

_Tidus et Sora..._

« De toute façon tu ne les aurais pas cru. » Se désolait-il presque. « Quel âge avait-on à l'époque ? Allez, tu venais d'avoir tes dix-sept... Sora avait onze piges et Tidus, huit. À ce niveau, ça touche à la pédophilie. »  
>« Attend que maman soit rentrée, tu vas voir un peu ta gueule ! » Grogna l'adulte entre ses dents.<p>

L'incurvation de la lame ne faisait que de se presser contre la peau de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Les dents métalliques se plantaient presque contre l'épiderme, avides et impatientes. S'il l'aurait voulu, la sentence aurait déjà été exécutée et –_à défaut de trancher convenablement la nuque_– cela aurait fait hurler son aînée. Déjà tout-à-l'heure, quand elle lui assenait gifles sur gifles, il aurait très bien pu lui planter la carotide ou la joue... Seulement, il se contenait. La seule question était de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait tenir.

« Moi, j'en avais douze. » Continua-t-il, empêchant sa _victime_ d'ouvrir la bouche en se servant du couteau. Une simple pression suffisait. « Rappelle-toi... On habitait encore dans les îles. Tifa était partie travailler et toi tu fêtais ton putain d'anniversaire. » Un rire étranglé lui prit la gorge et l'adolescent eut besoin de se calmer. Après avoir reniflé, quand bien même cela n'arrêtait pas le sang qui coulait et lui faisait mal, il reprit : « Vous étiez une dizaine de cons à gueuler dans toute la maison en vidant des cannettes. Évidemment, ce soir-là, Tidus et Sora étaient chez leur père. Et : _j'avais intérêt de rester dans ma chambre_. » Ses dents se serrèrent, lui-même ayant du mal à respirer et à déglutir. « Et toute la nuit je suis resté dans ma chambre, avec une de tes connasses comme invité surprise. »

Fang hoqueta, ses épaules tremblantes brisant toute la prestance inhumaine que sa colère lui avait auparavant donnée. Vanitas renifla une fois encore, avant de cracher sur sa sœur et de se relever, lançant le couteau à bout rond sur le crâne de la femme en dessous de lui. Cette dernière se crispa dès qu'elle sentit le choc sur sa tête, portant les mains là où la douleur la lançait.

« Je ne devais en parler à personne. C'était censé rester _notre_ petit secret. Mais bon... Je ne te considère même plus comme un être humain. »

Sur ces mots, le brun tourna des talons. Plusieurs fois il posa le pied sur un couvert, mais il ne grimaça pas. Plusieurs fois, il entendit sa sœur renifler, hoqueter et le supplier de revenir dans des chuchotements déchirants, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Sa main s'abaissa sur la poignée de sa porte et l'adolescent entra dans sa chambre, faisant doucement claquer le battant, avant de faire tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Il avait été incapable de se défendre.

C'était aussi lentement qu'il se posa sur les draps avec les bras en croix. Son épaule lui faisait mal, son estomac menaçait de le faire vomir et son visage le faisait souffrir. Cependant, c'était son cœur, là, qui le menait de part et d'autre dans une spirale infernale de douleur.

Il avait été incapable de tuer sa sœur.

Son torse avait beau gonfler et se rétracter, cette sensation d'étouffement ne voulait pas le quitter. L'air lui manquait et lui brûlait les yeux, yeux qu'il cacha hâtivement avec ses deux paumes. Le sang qui coulait de son nez n'avait pas encore séché, pour la simple et bonne raison que la source ne s'était toujours pas tarie. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine, mais cela laissait des coulées plutôt inquiétantes. Les muscles saisissants les commissures de ses lèvres n'avaient de cesse de pointer au bas de sa mâchoire. Quel spectacle devait-il donner de sa personne ?

Incapable de s'arrêter de parler.

Il ne pleurait jamais, Vanitas. Jamais. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était au bord des larmes ? Ses poings se serrèrent, quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs s'emprisonnant entre ses doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses tremblements, même sa respiration était saccadée. Des torrents glacés se déchaînaient dans tout son corps; que ça soit ses veines, sa tête, ses poignets, ses bras, son sexe, sa colonne vertébrale... Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« _Incapable_. »

La petite voix dans sa tête le fit souffler entre ses lèvres serrées. Il se redressa et prit fébrilement l'ordinateur qui traînait du côté de ses oreillers. Il avait besoin de se défouler, besoin de faire autre chose, _une pause_. Ne prenant pas garde à son nez dégoulinant de sang, Vanitas s'essuya négligemment les narines du revers du poignet. La machine prit son temps pour afficher le menu des sessions, autorisant son propriétaire à s'identifier avant de charger le bureau. Enfin, une fois que tout se mit en place, le casque audio claqua sur ses oreilles et le curseur de sa souris se dirigea derechef sur l'icône salvatrice. Les identifiants filèrent à la vitesse d'un ouragan.

Il ne se rappelait plus s'il avait fermé les yeux ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre chez Maître Xehanort, casque sur la tête.

« **Pili pili !** » s'exclamèrent des monstres au nom éponyme à leurs exclamations. Ils commençaient à pulluler dans la petite pièce auparavant vide. « **Pili, pili **! »

Il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder ici. Sa respiration se bloqua et il s'engagea dans le couloir. Les escaliers séparant le second étage du rez-de-chaussé furent descendus et l'adolescent couru dehors, une armée de Nescients apparaissant dès qu'il expira l'air brûlant de ses poumons.

Les Nescients... Il y en avait des centaines : des Sels de Mer, des Écorcheurs, un Geôlier de Fer _–l'entité monochrome (qui représentait sa colère dans toute sa splendeur) n'avait plus les jambes enchaînées, mais continuait de flotter au-dessus du sol_– et tant d'autres qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Clavis Vaccum apparue dans sa paume et Vanitas hurla de rage en se jetant sur le colosse métallique.

Des gerbes d'étincelles suintèrent dès que le marteau et sa lame entrèrent en contact. Le géant bouillonnait et sa furie se déchaînait sur son jeune maître. Il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser un garçon livré à sa haine. Une véritable guerre se déclencha sans que personne ne puisse dire qui, des Nescients ou de Vanitas, était en train de gagner. Le Geôlier de Fer –_son nom n'était que purement ironique, la simple vue de ce monstre rappelait à l'adolescent les nombreux bourreaux qu'il avait inlassablement vus dans d'insignifiants reportages_– s'embrasait et essayait d'emprisonner son assaillant dans une cage en fer qui se fondait au sol pour mieux attraper sa proie. Très vite, les Pili-pili bourdonnèrent aux oreilles du garçon. Pour chasser des moucherons, il suffisait de faire un geste de moulinet avec la main, mais ces créatures ne répondaient en rien aux caractéristiques d'une petite mouche des bois; excepté, peut-être, l'agaçant fait qu'elles n'aient de cesse de vous voler autour de la tête pour mieux sucer votre patience –_les moucherons, eux, ne se délectaient que de votre sueur_–. Le seul être humain au milieu de toutes ces chimères ne se demandait même plus comment il pouvait tarir l'insensé flot de pensées de son cerveau.

Les coups de Keyblades s'intensifièrent, se diversifièrent. Si le Geôlier de Fer était coriace, les autres l'étaient bien moins. Dès qu'une s'approchait un peu trop près, il la supprimait sans faire aucune distinction; quand bien même la perte de chaque créature le tuait à petit feu. En libérer une était synonyme de soulagement et ça le calmait un peu, pour mieux le torturer. Qu'en avait-il à faire puisqu'il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour sa folie furieuse ? Sa stupide danse auto-mutilante dura près de deux heures, son corps puisant sa force dans la seule volonté de sa démence. Les créatures ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser, certaines laissaient leur maître les annihiler, pendant que d'autres ripostaient et se défendaient, il en restait toujours une un tant soit peu courageuse qui se lançait d'elle-même pour donner un coup vengeur.

Soudain, la cage –_qui jusque-là ne faisait que serpenter aux alentours_– se referma sur Vanitas, l'emprisonnant sans sommation alors que ce dernier explosait de rage et de fatigue. Le Geôlier de Fer en profita et fit sortir des gerbes de flammes de son corps, s'approchant dangereusement de son prisonnier. La menace semblait pesante, mais face à la démence de l'adolescent, cela ne fit pas le poids. Les barreaux de sa prison temporaire cédèrent sous les coups répétés de la Keyblade, libérant sa proie qui se jeta sur le titan de fer.

Clavis Vaccum disparue alors que Vanitas allait lancer un ultime coup au dernier Nescient encore debout : le Geôlier. Son poing atterrit mollement sur le monstre, mais cela suffit à le faire disparaître. Ce fut comme une explosion. Tous les efforts du monde ne parvinrent pas à faire tenir l'adolescent qui chuta sur le sol, bien trop faible. La négativité était revenue, mêlée à une souffrance qui ne semblait plus le quitter. Ses poumons étaient en feu, de la bile remontait dans sa gorge et tout en lui le malmenait; sa mémoire, ses souvenirs, ses émotions tranchantes comme des rasoirs et ses muscles. Essoufflé, le garçon haletait et avalait de l'air par grandes goulées, même si le casque qu'il portait réduisait l'efficacité de son geste.

« Quel spectacle intéressant. »

Un frisson d'appréhension et de colère se délecta de la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent, sa bruyante respiration tâchant le verre teinté de son armet avec de la buée. Maître Xehanort abordait le même visage, ses mains toujours derrière lui alors qu'il observait son disciple. Même ce dernier ne savait pas à quoi il pensait.

« Foutez-moi la paix. » Cracha Vanitas, essayant derechef de se redresser. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol avant même d'avoir pu complètement étendre ses bras.

Le plus vieux se contenta de s'approcher, ses bottes en cuir craquant à chacun de ses pas. L'adolescent serra les dents, persistant dans sa tentative de redressement même si l'acte n'essuyait que de cuisants échecs. Une main gantée de blanc agrippa fermement son bras, et Vanitas se retrouva sur ses deux jambes flagellantes en quelques secondes.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » Reprit-il d'un ton venimeux, reprenant son membre. Cela faillit le faire tomber, mais son maître l'attrapa de nouveau, le forçant à tenir debout.  
>« Mon aide ? Ne sois pas stupide. » Finit par dire ce dernier d'un ton désapprobateur. « Il est vrai que te rendre plus fort est ton objectif. » Il marqua une pause, traînant son apprenti derrière lui. « Mais, si te suicider fait partie du processus... Cela serait fâcheux. Admirable, mais fâcheux. »<p>

Vanitas n'ajouta rien. Avec une fierté surplombant son esprit, il ne pouvait que tenter de rester sur ses deux jambes, de garder ses Nescients –_qui semblaient vouloir revenir pour une revanche_– et de marcher. Plus vite il pourrait le faire, plus vite le PNJ le lâcherait. Une telle chose n'arriva que lorsque les deux hommes eurent atteint la demeure, puisque accablé par l'effort, l'adolescent sombrait peu à peu dans le néant. Il essaya de ne pas abandonner, mais le parquet l'avait déjà recueilli. Un peu de repos lui laisserait sûrement assez de temps pour trouver une cinglante répartie et un peu de contenance... De toute manière, il allait retourner chez lui. Cette pensée ne le réconfortait pourtant pas.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...  
>Sauvegarde effectuée. »<p> 


	16. DOWNPOUR (and he vanished)

**[** _(Première)_ **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Bonjour, bonjoir, quelle joie de vous_ (re)_voir !  
>Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années ! Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait très chaud au cœur. Malheureusement, étant très mal à l'aise au niveau relationnel, je ne peux que m'excuser de vous répondre maladroitement (<em>car j'aime quand même répondre à vos reviews)<em>. J'aimerais néanmoins remercier tout spécialement mes anonymes : **Cook** , pour sa persévérance et son soutien au travers des chapitres, et **Lei** pour son l'énorme review qui m'a beaucoup encouragée (_et hahaha, tu es tellement sur la bonne piste, serais-tu moi dans une autre vie ? À méditer, à méditer_) !  
>Pour vous tenir informés, sachez que je vis dans un appartement où je n'ai pas Internet et que le seul point d'accès se trouve dans mon ancien domicile, je m'excuse donc aussi de ne pas pouvoir avoir un rythme de publication quotidien. Maintenant, je travaille aussi sur la traduction de " <strong>Hush lover, you'll wake the dead<strong> " et sur l'écriture de " **Le Puit des Souhaits** ", " **Avenue Q** " et sur les trois derniers chapitres de " **Colocation, enfin presque** ".  
>Pour ceux lisant cette fanfiction sur <em>CODEXREADER<em>, l'histoire reprend à la fin de la prochaine phrase.

En espérant que la suite de " **37 Degrés au-dessus de la Moyenne** " vous plaisent, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et (encore) de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! **]**

* * *

><p>« Sur place ou à emporter ? »<p>

La soudaine voix de l'employé du restaurant faillit le faire sursauter. Terra fronça sensiblement le nez et se confondit courtement en excuses avant de donner sa réponse. Ses prunelles saphir n'avaient de cesse de rechercher quelque chose parmi la masse humaine qui s'activait dans la cuisine derrière le présentoir. Il ne_ la_ trouva que lorsque le moment de payer fut arrivé, son interlocuteur étant parti vaquer à la préparation de la commande de son client.

« Terra ? Ça alors ! T'as déjà fini de bosser ? »

Une autre voix, qui le tira encore de ses pensées. Même dans son vulgaire uniforme avec une ridicule casquette et une hideuse charlotte sur la tête, Aqua restait toujours belle. Le brun déglutit discrètement, son nez s'enfonçant sous son écharpe alors que son visage s'empourprait. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant que la jeune femme ne se doute de quelque chose, ce qu'il fit avec aisance.

« On a déjà pris ta commande ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus ou moins professionnel, un léger sourire encourageant en prime.  
>« Oui. Et, moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. » Lui souffla-t-il sur un faux ton de reproche, avant de se pincer les lèvres lorsque le visage de son amie prit un air surpris.<em> Bien joué mon gars, t'as encore tout foiré...<em> Pensa-t-il amèrement avant de se poser les mains sur les hanches.

Un petit rire cristallin se vit étouffé par Aqua, cette dernière se penchant sur le comptoir. Le rush était déjà passé depuis longtemps, donc le restaurant était plutôt calme. C'était aussi la fin du service de son amie. Terra le savait, c'est pourquoi il était venu ici à une heure qui ne convenait constitutionnellement plus à un déjeuner. Après un petit moment de flottement, ce fut la jeune femme qui reprit la parole.

« On s'est déjà vus ce matin. Je ne vais quand même pas te saluer à chaque fois que nous nous croisons ! » Lui dit-elle avant de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de l'évier caché dans les cuisines. Ici, un petit dispositif faisait office d'alarme et sonnait toutes les trente minutes; une sorte de sensible et gênant signal pour que les employés aillent se laver les mains. « Enfin bref, passons. Je vais bientôt pointer, laisse-moi juste le temps de manger et après on rentrera, d'accord ? »  
>« Roger, commandant ! »<p>

Encore un sourire, entre quelques mèches bleues qui s'étaient échappées de sous la charlotte. Aqua opina sereinement de la tête et laissa sa place à son collègue, lui laissant le plaisir de monter le plateau de son client. Elle fit un petit signe de la main à son ami et s'envola en cuisine, reprenant son poste à la friture.

Malgré l'absence de rush, cet endroit était toujours aussi bruyant. Des machines bipaient à tout va, des balais claquaient dans des angles, quelques enfants hurlaient de-ci de-là et les viandes sur les grills n'avaient de cesse de soupirer. C'est avec un plateau rempli en main, que Terra se demandait comment faisait Aqua pour tenir dans un tel cadre. Lui, il passait son année à se faire ballotter entre plusieurs petits boulots qui lui prenaient tout son temps. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait à tout le monde.

Un quart d'heure après s'être installé, le brun avait donné un dernier coup de dent sur une viande des plus récalcitrantes. Terra avait beau être grand, il n'en restait pas plus maigre que son corps ne lui permettait d'être. Que ça soit ses activités professionnelles, ses muscles ou la graisse qui s'accumulait au fil du temps... Il devait sûrement avoir dix kilos en trop, et il s'en fichait pas mal. Le jeune homme prit une gorgée de son eau (il détestait le soda et il n'aimait pas le sucre, alors les boissons sucrées et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien) et abandonna sa colonne vertébrale sur le dossier de son siège.

« Bon sang ! » S'écria une voix féminine derrière lui. « Je ne trouverais jamais ce fichu code ! »

Son cœur loupa un battement à cette excalamtion. Sensiblement curieux, le brun se retourna, observant un trio de jeunes autour d'une table. Les trois –_une fille et deux garçons_– semblaient captivés par deux tablettes. En tant que consommateur respectueux et courtois, Terra ne pipa mot et ne décida que de tendre une oreille à ce qu'il se disait.

« Essaie le parrainage. » Répondit l'un des deux garçons.  
>« Ah, parce que tu en connais, toi, des gens qui jouent à BBS dans les Îles ? »<br>« Vous parlez encore de ça ? Et c'est quoi ce jeu à la fin... ? » Fit le troisième d'un ton plaintif et turbulent. « Mince... Riku ! Kairi ! Vous m'écoutez ? »  
>« Oh, pardon, Sora. »<br>« Allez, ça suffit ! Je veux voir ! » Reprit l'impatient adolescent, renversant presque les trois plateaux en abattant ses paumes sur la table.

Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, ça. L'attitude de ce _Sora_ ressemblait fort à celle de Ventus. Terra se mordit la lèvre. Il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu parler de l'abréviation de Birth by Sleep. Alors comme ça, la nouvelle se serait répandue comme une traînée de poudre ? L'extension de Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep, était disponible gratuitement à tous ceux trouvant un code soit par le biais d'un mot de passe, soit par le biais des parrainages. Enfin, pour que cela (le parrainage) marche, il fallait que les joueurs de X (chi) soit issus de la même faction que leur parrains/marraines. Cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, semblait-il. _Et encore, ils ne savent même pas pour le tirage au sort ou le 3D..._ Songeait le brun d'un air distrait, sirotant son verre d'eau.

« C'est nul votre jeu... Puis pourquoi elles sont moches vos cartes ? » Bougonna de nouveau Sora.  
>« Même Kairi adore ce jeu, Sora. Fais-toi une raison, tu es juste jaloux. »<br>« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi bête ! »

On aurait dit que les deux garçons allaient se battre, mais rien de tel ne se passa et bientôt, la fille de leur groupe éteignit sa tablette, la rangeant dans son petit étui en tissu rembourré. Il allait bientôt être quatre heures.

« Bon ! Riku, tu m'envoies un SMS dès que tu as terminé et on se retrouve tout-à-l'heure ? Sora et moi on va chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Tidus– »  
>« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! » Geint le brun en laissant son front toucher la table, ses bras enserrant bientôt son crâne.<br>« –Et comme je m'en doutais, notre gros bêta à complètement oublié ! Sora, vraiment. Tu n'es pas croyable ! »

Le dénommé Riku éclata de rire devant la moue que tirait son plus jeune ami et la seule fille de leur groupe. Après un moment, il secoua la tête et reprit beaucoup plus de contenance, comme s'il n'avait pas permis à une telle clarté de sortir de sa gorge. Sora et Kairi se regardèrent avant de glousser, offrant chacun un salut amical à leur grand ami. Une fois cela fait, les deux se relevèrent et amenèrent leur plateau vide à une grande poubelle, vidant la charge dans leur main, avant de la déposer sur un rebord spécial. À ce moment, le brun s'était arrêté et fixait la fenêtre d'un air absent. Il pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitre et, honnêtement, il pensait avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre. Oui... Pendant une fraction de seconde, il aurait juré avoir vu son grand frère.

« Sora, tout va bien ? »

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lui sourit en posant ses doigts sur les deux épaules du jeune homme. Sora apprécia son soutient mais se défit de ses mains, souriant comme d'habitude.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Continua Kairi avec une mine et un ton encourageant. « On va le retrouver. »  
>« Je sais. » Murmura le brun. « Allez ! » Il fit claquer ses paumes et sauta une fois sur place. « Allons-y ou Tidus n'aura jamais son cadeau ! »<p>

La rousse opina du chef, laissant le jeune homme la prendre par le bras pour sortir. Alors qu'ils se retournèrent, quelqu'un buta contre eux et les adolescents hoquetèrent de surprise en tombant sur le sol avec la femme leur ayant foncé dessus. Des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens, s'éparpillant autour d'eux comme de la poudreuse.

« Oh mince. Excusez-moi... Je suis désolée ! » Glapissait l'inconnue en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers et tentant d'aider les deux à se relever en même temps, paniquée et gênée comme jamais.  
>« Laissez ! » Fit Kairi en se mettant sur ses genoux, faisant un tas ordonné avec toute la paperasse. « C'est nous qui sommes désolés. Ça nous apprendra à ne pas regarder où l'on va. »<p>

Quand elle releva la tête, elle reconnut la femme qui les avait servis une bonne heure plus tôt. Quel était son nom, déjà ? En tout cas, ses cheveux bleus l'avait marquée. Une fois les feuilles bien remises dans leur pochette, les deux plus jeunes étaient debout et Aqua se retenait de les épousseter.

« Vraiment, je ne pense pas que cela soit de votre faute... » S'excusa-t-elle encore une fois, courbant poliment de la tête.  
>« Aucun problème ! » S'exclama Sora après que sa surprise soit passée, souriant comme un bienheureux avec son pouce en direction du ciel. « Je pense qu'on est toujours entier. Alors : c'est déjà oublié. »<p>

L'adolescente acquiesça, remettant son bras sous celui du brun. L'adulte cligna légèrement des yeux avant de pouffer de rire, remettant une mèche bleue derrière son oreille. Vraiment, ce garçon avait les mêmes manies que Ventus. Le jeune duo lui dirent au revoir et s'en allèrent, prêtant attention là où ils marchaient. Aqua les regarda s'éloigner, pressant sa pochette contre sa poitrine. Si seulement tous les jeunes étaient aussi gentils... Un éclat de voix familier la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Alors, Aqua ? Tu rackettes les enfants, maintenant ? »

Ce Terra, décidément. Un vrai gosse.

« Mais bien sûr... » Soupira-t-elle en se laissant choir sur le siège juxtaposé à celui son ami, glissant ses papiers dans son sac à main.  
>« Si c'est de l'argent dont tu as besoin, dis-le-moi. Je ne te jugerais pas. »<p>

L'amusante remarque du brun fut accueilli par un roulement de yeux, la jeune femme étant occupée à trier une nouvelle fois ses feuilles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce chantier ? » Demanda de nouveau Terra, intéressé par la tonne de papier que son amie tentait de ranger. « On dirait de la documentation. »  
>« Ce n'en est pas... Ce sont des recherches sur Kingdom Hearts. »<br>« Oh... »_ C'est un peu la même chose, non, Aqua ?_

Son meilleur ami venait de se pencher sur la table, peu préoccupé du fait que le dénommé Riku, juste derrière eux, était en train de s'en aller.

« Ce jeu te perdra ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui fit naître le carmin aux joues de son interlocutrice.  
>« Ha, ha, ha... Tu ne viendras pas pleurer si l'on te donne un questionnaire à remplir pendant l'examen ! »<p>

Terra haussa un sourcil et s'esclaffa. Il s'amusait maintenant à l'observer remettre de l'ordre dans toute sa paperasse. Elle avait dû passer la nuit dessus, aux vues de ses yeux légèrement gonflés par la fatigue. Il prit un des papiers entre ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil dessus, remarquant qu'il avait tout à fait raison sur sa dernière conviction... Sa meilleure amie avait vraiment monté tout un dossier sur ce jeu. Le fruit d'une nuit blanche, il en était certain.

« Le Symbole de Maîtrise, pas "_l'examen_". » Corrigea-t-il d'un ton taquin. « Et je doute fort qu'on nous donne un QCM, sauf si on se bat avec des stylos. »

Les prunelles bleues d'Aqua firent de nouveau une pirouette. Alors qu'elle laissait Terra à ses mots, elle fronça les sourcils, passant ses doigts sur le bord des papiers. Elle aurait juré avoir glissé un post-it quelque part. Elle avait réussi à trouver le mot de passe pour le téléchargement de la nouvelle extension du jeu et l'avait noté sur ce tout petit pense-bête; alors pourquoi n'était-il donc plus là ? Agacée, elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure et se releva, pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le carrelage du restaurant. Ce maudit papillon n'avait pas pu se volatiliser ! Son ami la regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux, surpris de voir la jeune femme en train de fureter et d'inspecter le sol. Décidément, elle devait vraiment avoir besoin de sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, dans la station de métro des Jardins Radieux, Sora était en train de siffloter une chanson. Le prochain tram passait dans quelques minutes et déjà, il s'impatientait. Son impatience prit une forme d'angoisse qui resserrait sa gorge et sa tête. Il avait beau faire le mariole et rassurer ses meilleurs amis, il restait inquiet pour son grand frère.

Trois jours plus tôt, quand lui et Tidus étaient rentrés d'une réunion d'école avec leur mère, ils avaient trouvés Fang dans tous ses états. Leur sœur était en train de ranger fébrilement la cuisine, comme si un tsunami était passé par là et qu'elle en était responsable. Tifa avait immédiatement froncé les sourcils et avait accusé une dispute entre elle et Vanitas, ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas démenti avant d'ajouter qu'il était parti de la maison. Le soir, il n'était pas revenu. Leur génitrice décida d'attendre avant de se faire des idées. Cependant, il ne revint ni dans la nuit, ni le lendemain. Ils avaient essayés de l'appeler, mais son portable était resté dans sa chambre –_à l'incroyable propreté_– et sa porte avait été laissée grande ouverte. Seul son ordinateur portable et les clés de sa chambre manquaient au bataillon. La police avait été mise au courant et maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Aujourd'hui était le troisième jour et cela ferait officiellement soixante-douze heures qu'ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle de Vanitas.

_Où était-il passé ?_ Sora espérait être celui qui le retrouverait, quand bien même cela était naïf de sa part. Dans sa petite tête d'adolescent, il s'imaginait déjà le trouver au coin de la rue, dans le métro ou tout simplement quelque part sur son chemin. Aucune possibilité ne serait mise à l'écart et il reviendrait à la maison s'il faisait de son mieux pour l'en persuader. L'adolescent était confiant sur le fait que son grand frère était en bonne santé. C'était un dur, Vanitas. Le meilleur, le plus fort. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne mette fin à son isolement. Bien que le brun se désolait de son attitude venimeuse avec eux, il l'aimait comme il était. Après tout, ils avaient toujours vécus ensemble et il l'avait déjà –_ce, de nombreuses fois_– aidé à faire ses devoirs, lui avait appris à faire du skateboard, lui avait offert un fleuret, l'avait même défendu une fois... Vanitas était son grand frère, et il lui manquait terriblement.

Un éclat de jaune l'extirpa de ses souvenirs. Ses yeux bleus examinèrent avec attention cet étrange apparition. Il y avait un post-it collé sur le short de Kairi. Quand bien même le papillon était en train d'embrasser les fesses de son amie, le garçon n'eut pas besoin de s'autoriser à regarder ailleurs. Non content d'être aussi optimiste qu'un bénévole, il était aussi innocent qu'un chérubin. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de son amie. Dès qu'il eut son attention, il pointa l'un de ses doigts sur ses hanches.

« Il y a un post-it accroché à ton short. » Dit-il en toute honnêteté, montrant la chute de sa propre colonne vertébrale avec insistance.

Le visage de la jeune fille prit une vigoureuse teinte rouge et elle se plaqua automatiquement les mains sur les fesses, arrachant derechef ledit post-it. Bien qu'extrêmement gênée par la situation, elle restait soulagée de voir que Sora ne se moquait pas d'elle et qu'il n'y avait aucune lueur dans son regard qui aurait trahi n'importe quelle pensée éhontée. En fait, pourquoi était-elle quand même déçue que cela soit le cas ? Elle secoua la tête, ne perdant pas plus de temps que cela pour jeter un coup d'œil au papillon entre ses doigts. Là, ses paupières s'agrandirent.

« Oh la vache ! »

Son flot de parole attira l'attention de Sora. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, puisque leur tram arriva et que seuls les horribles grincements des freins auraient été audibles.


	17. DOWNING

« Te serais-tu enfin décidé, Vanitas ? »

« Ça s'appellera : L'Arène des Mirages. » Officialisa strictement l'adolescent tout en s'occupant l'esprit de manière fort intéressante, si donner des coups de pied aux Inondeurs pouvait prétendre entrer dans ce type de catégorie.

Le bruit de leur pas emplissait le dôme de verre aussi _vide_ que l'Espace autour d'eux. La plateforme sur laquelle ils étaient, flottait docilement avec une autre –_beaucoup plus petite_– en contrebas. Un cercle enfoncé, constituant le _Transporteur_, en occupait le centre. Il suffisait d'un seul coup d'œil pour voir que la matière de ladite plateforme semblait être un mélange surréaliste de métal et de verre. À chaque fois qu'il se rendait à cet endroit, Vanitas jurerait être revenu sur le Palier de l'Éveil, quand bien même cela était impossible, puisqu'au fond, il y avait un point d'accueil –_sous forme de stand_– où deux Mog se disputaient les futurs articles à vendre.

« Il nous faudrait vendre ces carnets d'autocollants, kupo. »  
>« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Nous ne vendons plus ce genre de choses depuis que tu as éparpillé tous les autocollants et nos puzzles au fin fond de l'Univers, kupo ! »<br>« Kupo ! »

_Dans le Palier de l'Eveil, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi et un gamin à la voix singulièrement agaçante. D'ailleurs, qu'est-il devenu ?  
>Sûrement bouffé par les ombres, sûrement perdu dans un coin...<br>Ah._

Comment résumer la situation ? D'abord, depuis qu'il avait abattu le Geôlier de Fer, la douleur qu'il ressentait désormais en tuant les autres Nescients n'était plus la même : elle était beaucoup plus douce. Il était en train de s'y habituer. C'était comme être tombé sous la coupe d'une maladie inconnue et que les paresseux anticorps commençaient tout juste à se réveiller. Cette révélation était apparue comme la panacée de son mal, il s'était donc plongé dans une quête de mutilation et de fortification qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.  
>La noblesse d'une telle mission n'échappa pas à Maître Xehanort. Étrangement, il fut premier à lui proposer de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Si l'ironie tuait, Vanitas s'amusait à penser qu'il ne serait plus qu'une maison de passe pour les vers.<p>

« Pour la dernière fois : Nous ne vendrons pas de panacées dans cette boutique, kupo ! »  
>« Kupo ?! La réserve déborde de panacées, il faut les faire partir, kupo ! »<p>

L'adolescent ne pouvait expliquer d'où lui était venue l'idée de construire un tel endroit et ne trouvait aucun intérêt à regarder des gens se battre contre _**ses**_ créatures. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se mutiler tout le temps. Il avait aussi besoin de se plaindre, et cela prenait beaucoup de place dans son agenda. Si autoriser quelques_ attardés _(comme il le disait) à guerroyer contre ses armées allaient le faire progresser, il laisserait faire. _La science avant tout_.

« Des boîtes de confettis, kupo ?! Mais qui achèterait des confettis ?! »  
>« Ça donne du courage ! Et c'est très joli, kupo ! »<br>« Kupo ! Pourquoi ne pas leur vendre des feux d'artifices pendant que nous y sommes, kupo ?! »  
>« Kupo, kupo ! Qu'allons-nous leur vendre, alors ?! Des Keyblades, kupo ?! »<p>

Ennuyé par la dispute des Mogs et ses pensées, Vanitas s'approcha du point d'accueil, bien décidé à les faire taire. Immédiatement, les deux créatures tournèrent la tête et accoururent, se bousculant presque.

« Kupo ! Soyez... ! »  
>« Soyez le bienvenu, cher client, kupo ! Pour causes de rénovations, la boutique est malheureusement fermée, veuillez repasser plus... »<br>« Kupo, pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu te décides à vendre quelque chose, kupo ! »  
>« Peut-être que cela pourrait se faire, si tu arrêtais de me proposer des produits inutiles ! Kupo ! »<br>« Goujat, je ne te permets pas, kupo ! »  
>« Pousse-toi de là, kupo ! »<br>« Toi, pousse-toi, kupo ! Et arrête de... »  
>« La ferme ! Fermez-la, tous les deux, avant que je ne vous arrache la tête pour en faire des coton-tiges ! » Hurla Vanitas en faisant claquer ses paumes sur le stand.<p>

Les choses –_au timbre de voix très haut-perché et nasillant_– qui venaient de parler étaient des créatures que l'on appelait "Mogs".  
>Un Mog était un ridicule croisement entre une taupe et une chauve-souris. Ils abordaient toujours un gros pompon carmin relié à une antenne sur leurs grosses têtes, ils avaient aussi une petite paire d'ailes sur le dos, deux courts bras ronds, des petites jambes et un visage paisible, avec son énorme et tremblotant nez rouge. À défaut d'être reposants pour les oreilles, les Mogs avaient le sens des affaires. Maître Xehanort avait pensé qu'il serait intéressant d'instaurer une motivation pour les Joueurs : ils venaient ici, s'inscrivait à toutes sortes de tournois, mataient du mob et gagnaient des médailles dès qu'ils bravaient les différentes missions proposées. Avec ces médailles, ils pouvaient acheter des prix très spéciaux ou des tickets pour participer à quelques tournois attrayants. Il fallait bien le dire, cette monnaie se gagnait avec un peu de sueur et de sang dans les arènes. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de faire venir les avares, dont Vanitas faisait ironiquement partie.<p>

« Vanitas ! »

Justement, ce dernier venait de se faire appeler par son maître. Il réprima un soupire d'agacement, lui qui comptait persécuter le duo de peluches. Enfin... Maintenant que le silence était revenu, l'adolescent s'estima satisfait et jeta un dernier grognement au deux créatures en guise d'avertissement. Une fois cela fait, il se retourna et rejoint le vieil homme qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la plateforme. Plus il s'éloignait, plus les Mogs retrouvèrent de la contenance. Très vite, l'un d'entre eux donna un coup sur la tête de son homologue.

« Tout cela est de ta faute, kupo. »

Vanitas ne revint pas pour les réprimander, non, à la place, il continua ses quelques enjambées pour rejoindre Maître Xehanort. Ce dernier attendait patiemment, se tenant au bord du gouffre menant au vide intersidéral. Évidemment, L'Arène des Mirages reposait dans l'espace, elle était protégée par une sphère et était assez grande pour accueillir des centaines de personnes.  
>Il ne restait plus que deux mètres avant que l'adolescent ne puisse prétendre être assez proche. Après un instant de réflexion, il s'arrêta, laissant quelques insouciants Inondeurs s'épanouir autour de lui. Il était impatient, quand bien même ne savait-il pas pourquoi.<p>

« Que voulez-vous ? » Quand il posait des questions au vieil homme, le ton de Vanitas était toujours comparable aux aboiements d'un canidé. Être un bon petit disciple n'était pas plus du tout dans son agenda pour le moment.

Maître Xehanort se décida de faire l'impasse sur le manque de respect dans la voix du plus jeune et il tourna la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à son indolent et insolent interlocuteur par-dessus son épaule.

« Sais-tu que tu as fait d'énormes progrès ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, ses cordes vocales miroitant la sonorité du papier de verre. Sa question resta rhétorique, puisqu'il enchaîna derechef avec un autre flot de mots. « Les Nescients, ta Keyblade, ta force. En à peine un mois, tu as accompli bien plus que n'importe qui. Continue sur cette voie et ta rencontre avec Ventus devrait très vite arriver. »

L'arrogance et la fierté de Vanitas se virent fortement flattées par tous ces compliments, même si un arrière-goût amer lui grattait toujours le fond de la gorge. Après avoir mis sa distraction de côté, il pencha la tête en arrière, la voûte céleste se reflétant sur le verre fumé de son casque.

« Je veux le voir maintenant. » Se permit-il de dire, avant que ses deux Inondeurs ne se fassent annihiler.

Il était encore debout. L'horrible douleur d'antan s'était changée en un inconfortable pincement. Un Sel de Mer se pressa très vite contre son dos, disparaissant à la seconde d'après.

« Il est encore trop tôt, n'oublie pas que vous avez tous deux un rôle à jouer. »  
>« Difficile d'oublier quelque chose dont vous avez omis de me parler. » Avec ses paroles, quelques Pili-pili apparurent bourdonnant aux oreilles de leur maître qui les chassa d'un fulgurant coup de poing. « Je veux le voir. Maintenant. »<p>

Maître Xehanort, exaspéré, venait encore de soupirer, ennuyé par tant d'insolence.

« Reste à ta place, Vanitas. » Lui rappela-t-il en pointant un index ganté sur le casque de son disciple après s'être retourné. « Maintenant que l'Arène des Mirages est en place, tu vas pouvoir aller la remplir. Utilise le Transporteur et vas verser quelques-unes de tes émotions au sein des arènes. Si tu y survis, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. »

_Rentrer chez moi ?_

« Et qui sait... Le Destin pourrait sûrement se montrer clément. »

Son maître continuait de parler, des rivières de syllabes coulaient et des rochers s'entrechoquaient pour donner vie à sa voix. Cependant, l'adolescent n'écoutait plus, ne pipait mot, hochant seulement de la tête en signe d'attention. Il allait rentrer chez lui ? Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il s'était connecté ? Rien que le fait d'entendre son maître parler de 'chez lui', suffit à quelques Griffeurs pour venir se pelotonner avec hésitation contre son estomac. Alors que d'habitude, il chassait toutes sortes de créatures n'ayant pas la notion d'espace personnel, il laissa ses monstres lui appuyer sur le ventre avec leurs têtes pointues. Encore une fois, il pensa à ce dont son existence ici était faite. Des entraînements, des dizaines et des centaines d'entraînements, de la douleur, les ordres d'un PNJ illuminé... Tout ça pour un jour caresser l'espoir de revoir Ventus.  
>Une question subsistait : une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Un frisson de dégoût brûla ses intestins et son cerveau ne voulu pas lui venir en aide. <strong>Qu'allait-il faire <strong>_?_

Son maître s'était déjà retourné et avait rejoint le centre de la plateforme. Là, ce fut comme une pluie d'étoiles, tout s'illumina et la dernière chose que Vanitas vit de sa stature décharnée, fut une tache sombre. Après un flash, l'Arène des Mirages avait repris ses couleurs habituelles, même si son Transporteur vomissait maintenant –_ce,_ _avec une précision dérangeante_– un faisceau de lumière vert-jaunâtre.  
>Quand bien même l'alliance des deux pouvait sembler être une atteinte au bon goût, tout y était si pur et si parfait que, cette fois, ce fut lui qui eut envie de souiller cette clarté.<p>

« Quelle connerie. » Maugréa-t-il sous son casque, reconnaissant de l'avoir sur la tête. Au moins, cela le sauverait du spectacle que son visage, aux traits imprimés par le dégoût et la colère, représenterait quand il se fonderait au cœur de cette lumière.

Les Griffeurs et autres Nescients disparurent en un clignement de paupière. Il se décida de s'y rendre, traînant un peu les pieds en signe de résignation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer quand il se serait placé. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le Transporteur se devait forcément de remplir la fonction de transporter. Entre ses coups de sangs d'adolescents et sa curiosité, Vanitas se laissa confortablement transporté par ses pas et sa soudaine excitation. Non content d'être impatient, voilà qu'il pouvait déjà sentir sa tête devenir plus légère; il allait découvrir quelque chose aujourd'hui. Il en était sûr.

Les Mogs suivirent chacun de ses pas, leurs petits yeux noirs filant doucement au-dessus de leurs énormes et tremblotants nez rouge. Quand l'objet de leur attention se fit happer par le Transporteur, les créatures s'arrêtèrent de voler de-ci de-là et se regardèrent d'un air silencieux. Ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elles recommencent à parler.

« Il nous faudra rendre visite à Chirithi, kupo. » Mumura doucement l'un d'entre eux, ses petites pattes étaient occupées par une caisse remplie de tickets, d'objets divers et cette dernière semblait bien trop lourde pour lui.  
>« Pour les cartes, kupo ? Nous avons déjà celles d'Aqua, Terra et Ventus... Tu penses vraiment qu'elle voudrait un set pour Vanitas, kupo ? »<br>« Oh, ne recommence pas, kupo ! »


End file.
